


Świadkowie

by Peteetunia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, weselne przygotowania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteetunia/pseuds/Peteetunia
Summary: W wyniku nieuniknionych wydarzeń, Draco i Hermiona zastają zmuszeni do współpracy. Albo im się uda, albo bardzo zawiodą swoich przyjaciół.*Kolejna miniturka, która powstała już lata temu (obstawiam 2012), ale nigdy nie została opublikowana. Podzieliłam na trzy części, aby przyjemniej się czytało.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Wieść o zaręczynach Harry'ego Pottera nie rozeszła się wcale tak szybko, jak wszyscy przypuszczali. Hermiona wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel ceni sobie prywatność, ale to nie zmieniało podejścia do tematu wścibskiej prasy – czasami potrafili go wywęszyć na wakacjach, innym razem robili mu okropne zdjęcia zaraz po sobotnim wyjściu do pubu z kumplami. Wszyscy się zataczali, a przecież zdecydowana większość osób w ich wieku właśnie w ten sposób spędzała nieliczne wolne weekendy, ale w przypadku Złotego Chłopca było to najwyraźniej czynem niewybaczalnym. Od wojny minęło już niemal dziewięć lat. Wszyscy najbliżsi przyjaciele Pottera uważali, że w końcu nadejdzie taki moment, gdy w spokoju będzie mógł cieszyć się swoim życiem. Dziewięć lat. Świat miał dziewięć lat na to, aby przetrawić fakt, że owszem, uratował ich wszystkich i był bohaterem wojennym. To chyba aż nazbyt dużo czasu, prawda? Jasne, mógłby wygłaszać mowy podczas uroczystości z okazji rocznicy zakończenia wojny, mógłby także udzielić od czasu do czasu wywiadu rzetelnemu i zaufanemu dziennikarzowi, ale to, co działo się niemal codziennie, przerastało ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ron twierdził, że wszyscy przesadzają i sam nie pogardziłby taką uwagą ze strony magicznego świata, ale wszyscy mogli uczciwie stwierdzić, że Ron niestety nie wyleczył się jeszcze z lekkiego poczucia niższości. Nawet teraz – minęły już cztery lata od jego ślubu, a pół roku temu na świat przyszło pierwsze dziecko jego i Lavender. Poza tym był świetny w wymyślaniu coraz to nowszych produktów w Dowcipach Weasleyów, a sam sklep z roku na rok osiągał większe sukcesy sprzedażowe, bo dzieciaki wciąż wierzyły w to, że tak łatwo da się oszukać nauczycieli. Albo podstępnie zażartować ze swoich znajomych. Hermiona miała pewne problemy ze stwierdzeniem, czy uważa ten biznes za moralny, ale przestała już wygłaszać swoje długie referaty na temat mocniejszych krwotoczków albo sposobu, w jaki dzieciaki wykorzystują uszy dalekiego zasięgu. Nie była przecież święta – jako dzieciak także zdarzało jej się robić rzeczy... niezbyt moralne, jeśli spojrzeć szerzej na wszystkie problemy, w jakie pakowała się razem z Harrym i Ronem.  
Zatem tak, szczęśliwie się złożyło, że o zaręczynach swojego przyjaciela dowiedziała się właśnie od niego, nie z Proroka Codziennego, do którego wyciekłyby fotki wielkiego pierścionka na palcu jego narzeczonej. To nie tak, że bardziej cieszyła się z braku przecieku, aniżeli z zaręczyn Harry'ego. Takie myślenie w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę. Pogratulowała mu przez telefon bardzo szczerze oraz wylewnie, żartując, że przecież powinien oświadczyć się swojej dziewczynie już kilka lat temu i to dziwne, że tak długo cierpliwie czekała. Mogła zatem wykreślić już jeden niestosowny komentarz ze swojej listy tekstów, których przenigdy nie powinna wypowiadać na głos. Z pewnością będzie ich wiele. Zaręczyny przecież prowadzą do planów, a plany do ślubu. Ślub to cholernie skomplikowana uroczystość. Nie przekonała się o tym na własnej skórze, ale uczestniczyła już w planowaniu wielu ceremonii. Najpierw Ron, następna była Ginny, później Neville i Luna, jej kuzynka Zelda, kuzyn Arthur, a państwo Weasley w zeszłym roku odnowili przysięgę małżeńską, więc Hermiona także oddała im swoje obie dłonie w ramach pomocy. Mniej więcej co roku ktoś składał sobie uroczystą przysięgę, czasami nawet dwie pary! Nie wspominając nawet o ślubach, na których była wyłącznie gościem i musiała martwić się tylko o to, jaki kolor sukienki jest odpowiedni na tę porę roku i jak upiąć włosy, by wytrzymały przynajmniej dwie godziny, a dopiero potem znowu zaczęły żyć własnym życiem. Z Harrym oczywiście będzie inaczej. Pomoże mu w organizacji, będzie starać się odciążyć jego i jego narzeczoną, wewnętrznie licząc jednak na to, że znajdzie się jakaś postronna osoba, która będzie znała na tym lepiej niż ona, ale... Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy! Hermiona może i nie była specjalistką w kwestii najnowszych trendów, nie miała pojęcia, jakie kroje sukien ślubnych są teraz na fali, a jakie natychmiast należy odrzucić, nie wiedziała również, czy dobieranie panu młodemu muszki pod kolor butów panny młodej to przeżytek czy coś uroczego. Mimo tego wszystkiego, posiadała jednak umiejętności, w których nikt inny nie mógłby jej dorównać. Była wybitnie zorganizowana. Na co dzień mogło to niemiłosiernie irytować jej rodzinę i znajomych, ale w takich chwilach po prostu wypłakiwali się jej w ramię, błagając o to, by zrobiła dla nich listę rzeczy, które należy załatwić. I Hermiona tworzyła podobne listy. Były piękne i kolorowe, w kolejności od rzeczy najistotniejszych, po te mniej istotne. Chcesz kolejność alfabetyczną? Chcesz legendę kolorów, jakich użyła? Chcesz nawet pieprzone minimapki do miejsc, do których będziesz musiał udać się osobiście? Spokojnie, wszystko to dostaniesz, bo przecież Hermiona wcale nie spędzała połowy doby w pracy i miała czas na to, by to wszystko dla ciebie wykonać.  
Bądźmy szczerzy, i tak czerpała z tego niezwykłą przyjemność. Przynajmniej do tego mogła się przydać i przynajmniej tak mogła wynagrodzić bliskim wszystkie te żenujące teksty, którymi ich raczyła, gdy w grę wchodziły tak poważne zobowiązania jak zaręczyny, małżeństwo czy narodziny pierwszego, a potem drugiego czy nawet trzeciego dziecka.

Przyjęcie zaręczynowe  
W końcu jednak prasa zaczęła huczeć. Nie tylko Prorok Codzienny. Harry przez wszystkie te lata nauczył się, że czasami trzeba jednak dać ludziom cokolwiek, by wszystkie plotki i gonitwa za świeżymi kąskami w końcu się skończyły. Udzielił więc wywiadu Żonglerowi. Luna od lat nie była zaangażowana samodzielnie w wydawanie gazety, ale biznes wciąż należał do niej samej i sprawowała nad nim pewnego rodzaju kontrolę, więc tak, Potter ufał tylko tej gazecie. Co z tego, że od czasu do czasu zdarzało im się wypisywać teksty, którymi mógłby pochwalić się najciekawszy pacjent zamkniętego oddziału w Mungu? Harry miał do Żonglera wielki sentyment, a jego narzeczona zdawała się nie wtrącać w kwestie dotyczące... sławy, bo zwyczajnie miała na głowie swoje własne sprawy. Jasne, udzielili wspólnie krótkiego wywiadu, ale jej udział ograniczył się tylko do trzech zdań: Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że wyjdę na Harry'ego. To będzie uroczystość, która pasuje do naszych charakterów, nic szczególnie snobistycznego. Zależy nam na tym, by nasze rodziny i bliscy byli wtedy z nami i chcemy, by świetnie się bawili.  
Kto by pomyślał, że Pansy Parkinson nie będzie chciała mieć snobistycznego ślubu? Jeszcze kilka lat temu Hermiona, gdyby myślała w ogóle o jej ślubie, wyobrażałaby sobie pewnie wielką rezydencję usłaną białymi kwiatami, największą orkiestrę w magicznym świecie, białe pawie w ogrodzie, lodowe rzeźby w kształcie samej Pansy i jej przyszłego wybranka. Tak, wszystko, co składa się na definicję ślubu, na którym chce się przede wszystkim udowodnić, jak wiele złota posiada się w skrytce u Gringotta, a niekoniecznie świętować swój szczęśliwy początek reszty życia u boku najważniejszej i najbliższej osoby. Bla, bla, bla – niedobrze robiło się jej od podobnych banałów, ale powinna świętować.  
Więc to robiła. Gdy zjawiła się w domu przyjaciół, wręczyła im drobny prezent i butelkę wina, powtórzyła gratulacje, pochwaliła pierścionek Pansy (zresztą, był całkiem ładny, nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć), a potem wzięła sobie kieliszek szampana i snuła się po magicznie powiększonym salonie, w którym przybywało coraz więcej i więcej gości. Może i ślub Pansy i Harry'ego nie będzie ślubem tylko na pokaz, ale jednego nie będzie można mu odmówić – to będzie wielka uroczystość. Oboje posiadali sporo przyjaciół i znajomych. Rodzina Pansy musiała być ogromna, a Weasleyowie może i nie byli biologiczną rodziną Pottera, ale od zawsze wszyscy przedstawiciele tego rodu traktowali go jak swoje dziecko i jak swojego brata. Mhm, wielka uroczystość – pomyślała, przełykając spory łyk szampana. - Plan zadań będzie w tym przypadku bardzo długi. Szykuj się.  
\- Już pijesz, Hermiono? - Blaise Zabini zatrzymał się tuż obok akurat wtedy, gdy kobieta dostrzegła wielką półkę z książkami, której nie miała jeszcze przyjemności przejrzeć, bo od wprowadzenia się przyszłego państwa Potter do nowego domu była u nich chyba tylko ze dwa razy. Oczywiście, że Blaise musiał przeszkodzić jej akurat teraz. To przecież Blaise.  
\- Oczywiście. Postanowiłam wypić dzisiaj co najmniej kilka toastów za Pansy i Harry'ego. Nie będę wylewać za kołnierz, żebyś miał później o czym plotkować – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko, a potem odwzajemniła krótki uścisk na powitanie. - Gdzie twoja piękna żona?  
\- Nie wiesz? - zapytał zupełnie poważnie, zgarniając ze stoliczka dwa nowe kieliszki. Poczekał cierpliwie aż Hermiona dokończy obecnie trzymany, a potem bez gadania wręczył jej następny. - Jesteśmy w separacji od paru tygodni...  
Wybałuszyła oczy tak mocno, że powinny wylądować na dywanie.  
\- Nie pieprz. Nic mi nie mówiłeś. Na Merlina, Blaise jak to się...?  
\- Spokojnie, żartowałem. Cholera, czasami tak dobrze mi się z tobą gada, a potem dzieje się coś takiego i przypominasz mi boleśnie, że byłaś Gryfonką – parsknął, zgrabnie unikając bolesnego kuksańca, którego chciała mu wymierzyć. - Daphne jest w delegacji. Wysłała Pansy chyba dziesięć sów z przeprosinami, że nie mogła urwać się nawet na jeden wieczór.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że w jednej wypowiedzi możesz brzmieć jednocześnie jak ośmiolatek i człowiek w swoim wieku?  
\- Wyjątkowo zgodzę się dzisiaj z Granger. Blaise, tylko mentalny ośmiolatek mógłby uwierzyć w to, że jego żona jest po prostu na delegacji i omija takie przyjęcie! Harry Potter się zaręczył!  
Hermiona musiała się lekko obrócić, by upewnić się, że dobrze dopasowała głos do jego właściciela. Chociaż i to było zbyteczne, bo sposób, w jaki Draco Malfoy wypowiadał jej nazwisko był nazbyt charakterystyczny. Może nie brzmiał już tak, jak w Hogwarcie, jakby wypluwał z tym słowem kwas z przełyku, ale wciąż umiał dać wszystkim wokół do zrozumienia, że w żadnym wypadku nie darzy właścicielki nazwiska wielką sympatią. W drugą stronę działało to tak samo. O ile Hermiona zdołała dogadać się z większością znajomych Pansy, szokując samą siebie, o tyle ona i Malfoy mieli między sobą nigdy niewypowiedzianą i niespisaną umowę – nigdy nie kłócić się na spotkaniach towarzyskich, bo to brak szacunku dla ich przyjaciół. O wiele trudniej było się powstrzymać, gdy związek Pansy i Harry'ego przerodził się w coś poważniejszego, ale dawali radę. Najczęściej po prostu zajmowali dwa najbardziej oddalone od siebie kąty pomieszczenia. Lub pilnowali, by zawsze towarzyszyły im inne osoby, gdyby konfrontacja okazała się nieunikniona.  
\- Oczywiście, że Daphne jest na delegacji. Wiesz, na tym to właśnie polega: kiedy ma się żonę, ufa jej się w takich kwestiach, a kiedy ma się... nie wiem, kogo ty tam aktualnie masz, Draco, ale w takim układzie rzeczywiście pewnie trzeba spodziewać się zdrady na każdym kroku. Nawet podczas wyjścia rano po bułki do piekarni.  
\- Nie jem pieczywa, nowa dieta. Zresztą, za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie wysłałbym swojej kobiety nad ranem do piekarni, jestem gentlemanem – odpowiedział Malfoy, a miał przy tym tak niby-szczery uśmiech, że Hermiona zaczęła podejrzewać, iż nigdy nie osiągnie podobnego mistrzostwa ciętej riposty podczas dyskutowania z Zabinim. Nie żeby o tym marzyła, ale podobny poziom konwersacji przynajmniej tuszował fakt jej społecznego opóźnienia i nieprzystawania do ludzi w jej wieku. Oni zakładali rodziny, a Hermiona zastanawiała się nad tym, którą książkę najlepiej wypożyczyć sobie na przyszłą niedzielę. Powinna adoptować kota. To byłoby jakieś zobowiązanie, o którym mogłaby mówić, gdy zaczną się poważne dyskusje. Kogo ona oszukiwała? Po śmierci Krzywołapa nie mogła nawet patrzeć na inne koty bez szczypania w kącikach oczu.  
\- Czy to Nott? Przysiągłbym, że widziałem Notta! Muszę z nim pogadać o pewnej sprawie z pracy. Tylko nie mówcie o tym Pansy, zabiłaby mnie, gdyby się dowiedziała, że dzisiaj chociażby pomyślałem o pracy – wymamrotał Blaise, odłożył pusty kieliszek po szampanie na stoliczek, tuż obok kwiatka, który wyglądem przypominał zwyczajną paprotkę, a potem po prostu ich zostawił. W swoim towarzystwie. Jak on śmiał jej to zrobić?  
Jej kieliszek na szczęście wciąż nie został opróżniony.  
Zamierzała postać tam w milczeniu około trzydziestu sekund. To brzmiało całkiem w porządku, bo natychmiastowa ewakuacja mogłaby wydać się niegrzeczna. Nie zależało jej na opinii samego Malfoya, ale bardzo zależało jej na tym, by gospodarze nawet przez sekundę nie zaprzątali sobie dzisiaj głowy czymś poza swoimi szczęśliwymi zaręczynami.  
A potem nastąpił koszmar. Malfoy najzwyczajniej w świecie złamał umowę.  
\- Gdzie ty właściwie pracujesz, Granger? W jakimś bardzo nudnym departamencie? - zagadnął od niechcenia, przyglądając się przekąskom. Ktoś zaczarował tace z jedzeniem w taki sposób, by swobodnie przemieszczały się pomiędzy gośćmi, nigdy na nich nie wpadając.  
Spotykali się kilka razy do roku od pięciu lat (tak, wtedy Harry związał się z Pansy) i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czym się zajmuje? Miała ochotę nawet go za to wyśmiać, ale nagle uświadomiła sobie, że wcale nie jest lepsza.  
\- Nie, właściwie nie. Pracuję w firmie szukającej nowych receptur eliksirów uzdrawiających.  
\- No tak, zawsze ratujesz świat... - zaśmiał się pod nosem, chyba nawet się jej przyglądając, ale Hermiona nie była o tym w pełni przekonana, bo na niego nie patrzyła. Tak, właśnie uświadomiła sobie, że nie spojrzała na niego ani razu, od kiedy tylko dołączył do niej i Zabiniego.  
\- Nie przeczę, że stworzyliśmy już kilka nowinek, które sporo zmieniły w branży uzdrowicielskiej. Eeee... a ty?  
\- Czy ratuję świat? Nie, zdecydowanie nie.  
\- Chciałam odwzajemnić twoje pytanie i dać ci sposobność opowiedzenia mi o swojej arcyciekawej pracy, Malfoy...  
Cisza. I chyba moment nawet intensywniejszego gapienia się na jej profil.  
\- Nie czytasz gazet, Granger?  
\- Oczywiście, że czytam, jestem na bieżąco, ale pomijam rubrykę o celebrytach, jeśli do tego pijesz i...  
\- I pomijasz także rubrykę sportową, prawda? Gram w reprezentacji.  
Tym razem to ona zaczęła się gapić. Musiała nawet zadbać o to, by kieliszek nie wypadł jej z dłoni. Do głowy by jej nie przyszło, że akurat Draco Malfoy wybierze karierę gracza w qudditcha. Albo raczej: że to jego wybiorą do jakiejkolwiek drużyny. Harry, może Ginny, ale Malfoy? Inną sprawą jest, że Hermiona interesowała się tą grą tak mocno, jak interesowała się zeszłorocznym śniegiem. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, czy w Hogwarcie Malfoy rzeczywiście potrafił grać, czy chodziło tylko o złoto, które jego ojciec wyłożył na miotły dla całej drużyny  
\- No tak... Nie, nie czytam rubryki sportowej. Nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak nazywa się nasza reprezentacja, ile mamy lig i ile drużyn. Czy męskich jest więcej od tych kobiecych, co akurat mogłoby mnie zainteresować, o ile w grę wchodziłaby dyskryminacja. To... ciekawe, Malfoy. Nie jesteś za stary na grę w reprezentacji?  
O dziwo, w ogóle nie wydawał się tym pytaniem urażony, dzięki czemu sama Hermiona nie musiała żałować, że nie ugryzła się w język zanim zadała to zbyt ciekawskie pytanie. Dość ożywcze doświadczenie, gdy nie musisz przepraszać za podobne towarzyskie niestosowności.  
\- Jeśli forma mi na to pozwoli, zostały mi pewnie jeszcze jakieś trzy lata czynnej gry. Do trzydziestki nikt raczej nie stara się nas zastąpić, jeśli efekty nie różnią się bardzo od tych podczas szczytowej formy. Potem wyniki spadają, bo każdy osiemnastolatek, nawet bez większego doświadczenia, ma po prostu lepszą kondycję...  
\- Śmiem wątpić, że każdy. Ja w wieku osiemnastu lat po krótkiej przebieżce wyplułabym płuca. Pewnie w tym samym czasie żyła sobie masa trzydziestolatków, którzy mogliby mnie za to wyśmiać. Nie wspominając o doświadczeniu. Nabywacie je przez wiele lat, a potem trzeba uczyć wszystkiego od nowa jakiegoś młodzika.  
\- Tak już po prostu jest, Granger. Nawet w mugolskim sporcie obowiązują podobne zasady – odpowiedział, o dziwo, tym samym spokojnym tonem, a potem sięgnął po małą kanapeczkę z jakąś pastą. Nie je pieczywa, tak? Musiał polować na nią od dłuższego czasu, bo nawet nie przejmował się tym, że Hermiona wciąż intensywnie prześwietla go wzrokiem.  
Czy on w ogóle wyglądał na sportowca? Pewnie tak. Wydawał się wysoki. Bardzo wysoki. Chyba za wysoki na szukającego, więc pewnie nie grał już na tej samej pozycji, którą zajmował w Hogwarcie. A może wzrost to wada na każdej pozycji? Nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Za każdym razem, gdy temat zbaczał na grę czy latanie na miotle, czuła się pewnie podobnie jak Ron, gdy ona mówiła o tłumaczeniu starożytnych run.  
\- No tak – odpowiedziała tylko, i tak mając wrażenie, że powiedziała to o wiele za późno, by można było nazwać jej wypowiedź częścią tej konwersacji. Dziwnie było rozmawiać z Malfoyem. To była chyba najdłuższa konwersacja, w jaką się z nim wdała kiedykolwiek.  
Zatem mogła już chyba sobie od niego pójść, prawda? Udzieliła sobie samozwańczego pozwolenia.  
\- Luna... Widziałam Lunę – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko i w niezręczny sposób po prostu zostawiła go za sobą, odnajdując w tłumie podobny do niego kolor włosów, chociaż fryzura Luny była na pewno o wiele dłuższa i bardziej barwna, bo dziewczyna wplotła w długiego warkocza kolorowe wstążki.  
\- Nikt mi nie powie, że nie próbowałem – mruknął do siebie Draco, gdy już przełknął kanapkę, a Hermiona zniknęła na dobre.

Herbatka z przyjaciółmi  
Mała kawiarenka na Ulicy Pokątnej świeciła o tej porze pustkami. Sporo stolików znajdowało się na zewnątrz, ale Hermiona wolała zająć jeden z tych w środku, w dodatku położony daleko od okna – coś, czego trzeba się uczyć, znając się z Harrym Potterem. Wścibscy fotografowie pojawiają się o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Nie wspominając nawet o ludziach, którzy przechodząc chcieliby pewnie poprosić go o autograf. Lepiej zapobiegać, bo może mieli dopiero siódmą rano i to w poniedziałkowy poranek, ale nigdy nie wiadomo.  
Z głośnym westchnieniem odrzuciła na wolne krzesło swoją torebkę i zaczęła przeglądać menu, wcześniej zamawiając sobie podwójne espresso. Nie należała do rannych ptaszków. Zazwyczaj przesiadywała przy biurku do późnej nocy, bo wtedy jej umysł najlepiej radził sobie z formułkami nowych eliksirów. Sowa od Pansy i Harry'ego wydawała się jednak ważniejsza od paru dodatkowych godzin snu przed pracą, którą miała zacząć dzisiaj dopiero o dziesiątej. To musiało być coś ważnego, skoro zaaranżowali to spotkanie na początku tygodnia. Zresztą, o ile wiedziała, Potter także nie należał do osób, które tak łatwo da się dobudzić o tej porze.  
\- Hej, długo czekałaś? Zamówiłaś już coś? Umieram z głodu. - Pansy nawet o tej porze wyglądała olśniewająco. Jej makijaż przypominał te rodem z magazynów modowych, podczas gdy Hermiona bała się zerknąć w lusterko, by przypadkiem nie przestraszyć się swojego odbicia. Po prostu wybiegła z mieszkania zaraz po krótkim prysznicu.  
\- Nie, nie, kilka minut. Niczego jeszcze nie wzięłam, chociaż pewnie skuszę się na tosty. Cześć, Harry!  
Mężczyzna wlókł się za swoją narzeczoną w tempie, które sugerowało, że z ich trójki to jednak nie Hermiona miała tego ranka największe problemy z dobudzeniem się. Skinął jej głową, a potem ziewnął przeciągle, dopiero w ostatnim momencie zasłaniając usta dłonią za co Pansy posłała mu wzrok pełen dezaprobaty.  
Hermiona roześmiała się pod nosem, uznając, że z czymkolwiek przyszli, to będzie musiało poczekać aż napije się przynajmniej dwóch łyków swojej kawy, a potem przełknie kilka kęsów tosta i...  
\- Dzień dobry. Czemu zawdzięczam zaszczyt zaproszenia na to małe przyjęcie?  
Malfoy. Podniosła zszokowany wzrok i została zmuszona do natychmiastowego zmrużenia oczu, bo zaatakowało ją silne słońce. Albo wydawało się takie silne, bo odbijało się w potarganych jasnych włosach Malfoya, gdy ten kroczył do ich stolika niczym młody bożek. Miał na sobie strój do biegania. Serio? Wstawał w środku nocy, żeby sobie pobiegać? Kto normalny tak robi?  
\- Poranny trening? - zagadnął Harry, znowu ziewając, dzięki czemu Hermiona zaczęła jeszcze bardziej z nim sympatyzować. U Pansy nie powinna szukać poparcia. Wyglądała tak dobrze, że pewnie miała za sobą sesję jogi i jakiś zielony eliksir upiększający złożony głównie z sałaty.  
Szybko zgarnęła torebkę z ostatniego wolnego krzesła. Nie miała pojęcia, że będą jednak w czwórkę. A może powinna spodziewać się jeszcze kilku osób i zachowała się nieładnie, biorąc dla nich tak mały stolik? Może uda się jeszcze przenieść i kelner nie zrobi im z tego powodu problemów i...  
\- Mhm. - Malfoy zajął krzesło z takim impetem, że jego kościste kolano nieprzyjemnie obiło się o udo Hermiony. - Zjem całe menu śniadaniowe. Podziel się, Granger. - Wyciągnął łapę po menu i zabrał je jej sprzed nosa. Naprawdę nie musiał być taki nachalny, przecież oddałaby mu je dobrowolnie, sama już wybrała swoje tosty.  
Czekali na swoje śniadanie, dyskutując o mało istotnych sprawach. Głównie to Harry i Malfoy mówili, wymieniając się na głos uwagami na temat poprzedniego meczu, w którym grał blondyn, a Potter najwyraźniej znajdował się na trybunach i im kibicował. Dziwne czasy nastały, naprawdę dziwne. Hermiona oczywiście bardzo cieszyła się z dojrzałości swojego przyjaciela. Pewnie zależało mu na tym, by jak najlepiej dogadywać się ze znajomymi Pansy, niezależnie od różnic, jakie ich dzieliły, ale nie miała zielonego pojęcia, że pomiędzy nim a Malfoyem istnieją jakieś inne kontakty poza uprzejmym ignorowaniem się i wymienianiem uprzejmości na powitanie. Sporo ją ominęło, gdy tak uparcie unikała towarzystwa Malfoya na jakichkolwiek wspólnych imprezach czy wyjazdach. Harry w tym czasie musiał zacieśniać z nim więzy. Oni przynajmniej mieli jakiś wspólny temat – ona raczej nie pogada z nim o qudditchu.  
\- Granger, oddasz mi pół tosta?  
Musiała przyjrzeć się Malfoyowi dokładniej, by upewnić się, że to pytanie naprawdę padło. Nie było wymysłem jej wypaczonej wyobraźni? Spojrzała też na Pansy i na Harry'ego, żeby upewnić się, że i oni to słyszeli. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej w dziwny sposób, a Harry był po prostu skupiony na swojej jajecznicy.  
\- Myślałam, że nie jesz pieczywa. Zamówiłeś naprawdę prawie wszystko z menu i chcesz akurat pół mojego tosta?  
\- Skąd wiesz, że nie jem pieczywa?  
\- Mówiłeś na przyjęciu i... Nieważne, mam dobrą pamięć.  
\- No tak. Więc jak będzie? Oddam ci trochę owoców. - Pochylił się w jej kierunku z miseczką pełną kawałków melona i arbuza. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że wygląda zachęcająco, według Hermiony wyglądał po prostu głupio.  
\- Ale przecież nie jesz pieczywa! To pewnie jakaś wybitnie zdrowa dieta - trzymała się swojej wersji, tęsknie wpatrując się w swoje tosty. Były pyszne i chciała zjeść wszystko, bo dokładnie tego potrzebował jej żołądek.  
\- No właśnie, będziesz zdrowsza o pół tosta, Granger.  
\- Słucham? Moja dieta nie powinna...  
\- One tak dobrze pachną, nie bądź potworem.  
Zamknęła na moment oczy, a potem, niezwykle skrępowana, rzeczywiście odkroiła dla niego połówkę swojego tosta, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że musi być dla niego uprzejma. Lubiła Pansy, naprawdę ją lubiła i ubóstwiała fakt, że dzięki niej Harry jest szczęśliwy. Chwilowe znoszenie dziwactw Malfoya było chyba niewielką ceną za coś tak dobrego.  
Melon był naprawdę smaczny, ale czy wart tłustego sera w toście? Niekoniecznie. Tylko tłuszcz i kawa mogły postawić ją teraz na nogi przed pracą – tak uważała do czasu, gdy dowiedziała się, jaki tak naprawdę jest powód zaproszenia na wspólne śniadanie z Malfoyem. Wietrzyła jakąś aferę, nawet podstęp, może próbę polepszenia ich kontaktów, Merlin raczy wiedzieć z jakich powodów, ale na pewno nie spodziewała się TEGO.  
\- Harry, możesz powtórzyć?  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś została moją świadkową. Pansy wybrała Draco na swojego świadka, więc właściwie to nie powinno być dziwne, że nie wybraliśmy kogoś swojej płci i...  
\- Och, przyznaj to na głos, Potter – wtrącił Draco. Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że on wydaje się taki spokojny. On?! Okej, mogła przyznać, że nie miałaby problemów z byciem świadkiem dla swojego przyjaciela, ale na pewno jakiś problem mogła mieć z faktem, że miała zająć się tym wszystkim akurat z Malfoyem.  
\- Eeee... Co mam przyznać?  
\- Pansy po prostu nie ma żadnych przyjaciółek. Prawda, Pans? Dlatego wybrałaś mnie. Nie wzięłaś Zabiniego, bo nie wyglądałby w sukience druhny tak dobrze jak ja. Nie chciałem przyznawać tego na głos, ale ostatnio trochę mu się przytyło tu i tam...  
\- Draco, nie mam problemów z przyznaniem na głos, że owszem, nie posiadam zbyt rozbudowanego grona żeńskich przyjaciółek. Mam ciebie i Blaise'a, więc to chyba oczywiste, że w ten ważny dzień chcę mieć przy sobie kogoś z was, a nie jakąś koleżankę, która nawet nie umiałaby sobie poradzić z moją histerią. A że Hermiona jest najbliższą przyjaciółką Harry'ego, wszystko pięknie się składa. Może to i niezbyt tradycyjna decyzja, ale nasz ślub nie będzie z rodzaju tych zgodnych z czystokrwistą tradycją, mamy to gdzieś. Zrobimy wszystko po swojemu i zaczęliśmy właśnie od niekonwencjonalnego wyboru świadków.  
\- Harry, a co z Ronem? Nie obrazi się? - zapytała w końcu Hermiona, bo to wydawało jej się jedyną możliwością wymigania się od ich dziwnego planu. Mogłaby zrobić dla nich wszystko, naprawdę. Mogłaby nawet teleportować się do Belgii po najbardziej wymyślny weselny tort na świecie, ale przebywanie w towarzystwie Malfoya o wiele częściej, niż miało to miejsce podczas ostatnich pięciu lat... to trochę ją przerażało. Bała się, że zrobi coś, przez co jej przyjaciele będą nią bardzo zawiedzeni. Odłożyli dawne spory na bok, nie chciała wyjść na dzieciaka, który żywi urazę i nie chciała wyjść na kogoś, kto nie radzi sobie z pracą zespołową z kimś, kto posiada inne spojrzenie na świat, a prawdopodobnie właśnie w taki sposób skończyłoby się tworzenie z nich nienaturalnego zespołu.  
\- Lavender niedługo urodzi, nie chcę odciągać Rona od żony, powinien być w domu i tak dalej. Poza tym... Naprawdę, Hermiono? Jesteś najbardziej zorganizowaną osobą na świecie. Jeśli miałbym powierzyć komuś swoje życie, byłabyś to ty. - Znaczące chrząknięcie Pansy musiało wybić go na moment z tej płomiennej przemowy. - No, poza moją przyszłą żoną oczywiście. Ty i Ron jesteście dla mnie najbliższą rodziną, nie znam nikogo innego, kto miałby zająć to miejsce.  
Czułaby się teraz potwornie, gdyby mu odmówiła, ale prawdą było, że chyba już nie chciała tego robić. Po prostu skaże się na kolejną drobną niedogodność, a potem Harry i Pansy dostaną swój ślub marzeń, a ona powróci do mistrzowskiego ignorowania Malfoya. Łatwa sprawa, prawda?  
\- Dobra, dobra, Potter, pozostańmy przy wersji, że ja i Granger jesteśmy prawdopodobnie jedynymi osobami z grona waszych przyjaciół, którzy rzeczywiście dobrze będą wyglądać w tych kieckach. - Hermiona omal zakrztusiła się resztką swojej kawy, a potem posłała Malfoyowi załzawione spojrzenie, wciąż lekko się dusząc. Czy on właśnie usiłował być dla niej miły? Nie znała się na jego gierkach. - Nie wiem, jaką kolorystykę wybierzesz, Pansy, ale mnie najlepiej będzie w błękicie. Granger jakoś się do niego dopasuje. Och, czy ty umierasz, czy po prostu się wzruszyłaś? - zwrócił się teraz bezpośrednio do Hermiony, wyciągając rękę w taki sposób, jakby chciał poklepać ją po plecach, ale oczywiście mu na to nie pozwoliła i przyssała się do szklanki z wodą. Pomogło.  
\- Pomijając te wszystkie żarty Malfoya, jestem naprawdę zaszczycona, Harry. Z przyjemnością będę twoim świadkiem. Świadkową? Załóżmy, że forma jest nieważna – powiedziała w końcu, uśmiechając się delikatnie do pary naprzeciwko. Otarła tych kilka łez z policzków i sama nie umiała stwierdzić, do której z wypowiedzianych wcześniej przez Malfoya wersji można by podpiąć ten jej śmieszny płacz. Tak, była teraz wzruszona i szczęśliwa. Tak się dzieje, gdy twój przyjaciel mówi ci, jak ważną osobą dla niego jesteś. Całym piekłem związanym z przygotowywaniem ślubu zajmie się potem.  
\- Ustaliliście już termin? - zagadnęła, by jakoś rozładować napięcie, bo miała wrażenie, że Malfoy znowu szykuje się do wypowiedzenia głupiego komentarza na temat ich kreacji, z tą różnicą, że teraz zasugerowałby jej założenie fraka albo męskiej szaty wyjściowej. Czasami bywał naprawdę przewidywalny. Na przykład teraz wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, po całej tej gadce na temat zdrowia. W dodatku miał zamiar zapalić w miejscu publicznym, zupełnie nie pytając ich, czy aby im to nie przeszkadza. Hermionie jak najbardziej przeszkadzało, więc zmarszczyła nos, marząc o tym, by wyciągnąć różdżkę i spalić mu te śmiesznie drogie papierosy jednym jej machnięciem.  
\- Tak, trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia. Jesteśmy na etapie wybierania miejsc, Pansy koniecznie chce plażę i...  
\- Harry. Trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia tego roku? - niemal wykrzyknęła, robiąc w myślach szybkie obliczenia. Cztery miesiące. Chcieli zorganizować to w cztery pieprzone miesiące. Skąd ten cholerny pośpiech?  
\- Tak, tego roku, bo widzisz... - Harry ewidentnie próbował coś z siebie wyrzucić, ale skończyło się na tym, że zapatrzył się na Parkinson, jakby oczekiwał, że w czymś go wyręczy.  
\- Spodziewamy się dziecka. Czwarty miesiąc jest ostatnim miesiącem, w którym będę dobrze prezentować się w sukience.  
Stało się. Tym razem Hermiona wcale się nie zachłysnęła, wypluła wodę prosto na nogi Malfoya, który krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego, co pewnie było głośnym przekleństwem. O dziwo, nie skupił się na swoich mokrych udach, ale natychmiast utopił odpalonego już papierosa we własnej szklance z sokiem pomarańczowym.  
\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - Hermiona patrzyła na Malfoya trochę nazbyt oskarżycielsko. To raczej nie powinna być pierwsza reakcja na wieść o tak radosnej nowinie, ale tego było trochę za dużo, aby jej mózg mógł przetrawić wszystkie dzisiejsze niespodzianki na spokojnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Nie paliłbym przy ciężarnej kobiecie, Granger! Swoją drogą, gratulacje – wydusił z siebie, w jakimś stopniu ratując sytuacje swoim szczerym uśmiechem, którym obdarował przyszłą młodą parę. Dopiero wtedy wyciągnął różdżkę i użył zaklęcia wysuszającego, wcześniej posyłając Hermionie pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. Miała to gdzieś.  
\- Tak... To wspaniała nowina. Będę ciocią! Nie wolicie poczekać ze ślubem do przyszłego roku?  
I znowu się popisała. Czasami naprawdę powinna trzymać jęzor za zębami, bo to oczywiste, że nie woleli czekać, skoro siedzieli tam, snując plany.  
\- Myśleliśmy o tym – przyznała Pansy – ale przecież nie będzie lepiej, prawda? Dziecko się urodzi, dojdzie nam masa nowych obowiązków. A jakoś nie uśmiecha się nam czekać kilka kolejnych lat na to, żeby się pobrać. I tak mieliśmy w planach zrobić to jak najszybciej. No, pewnie najwcześniej za pół roku, może w święta, ale hej, będzie ekscytująco, prawda?  
Przytaknęła ochoczo. Chyba trochę nazbyt żywo, by wydało się to zupełnie szczere, ale prawdą było, że w tym momencie mogła tylko dokonywać w głowie wielu skomplikowanych obliczeń.  
Ślub. Trzeba zaplanować ceremonię, przyjęcie weselne, nie wspominając o wcześniejszych imprezach, bo pomimo ciąży, ani Harry, ani tym bardziej Pansy na pewno nie odpuszczą sobie wieczoru kawalerskiego i panieńskiego. Co jeszcze? Cała masa rzeczy... Jakby i bez tego nie było ich już zbyt wiele.  
Czekały ją cztery ekscytujące miesiące szaleństwa. Harry miał rację, gdy mówił, że jest najbardziej zorganizowaną osobą, jaką znał, ale to wiązało się z konsekwencjami. Nieprzespane noce, głównie to.  
Kolejnych trzydzieści minut spędzili głównie na ponawianiu gratulacji. Hermiona zdążyła także wypytać ich o kilka szczegółów, ale para nie miała jeszcze żadnych konkretnych postanowień. Plaża, setki gości, ale rodzinna atmosfera, świetna kuchnia, ale niekoniecznie nazbyt wykwintna, sporo magicznych i mugolskich akcentów. Jak oni to ze sobą połączą, by nie powstał z tego jeden wielki bałagan? W dodatku Pansy powinna zająć się teraz przede wszystkim ciążą. Zrzucili sobie na głowę o wiele za dużo i Hermiona oczywiście miała zamiar ich odciążyć najbardziej, jak będzie to tylko możliwe, jednak problem polegał na tym, że o ile gust Harry'ego znała bardzo dobrze, o tyle z Pansy będzie już trochę gorzej. Dogadywały się, to prawda, ale nie znała jej pasji, przyzwyczajeń, ulubionych potraw, gatunków muzycznych... Teoretycznie miała mieć od tego Malfoya, ale coś jej mówiło, że mężczyzna zwinie swoje manatki, gdy tylko skończy się to uroczyste śniadanie i na tym skończy się jego pomoc. Co właściwie może wyjdzie jej na lepsze. Jasne, będzie miała podwójną robotę, ale przynajmniej doszczętnie nie zszarga sobie nerwów.  
Malfoy wyglądał właśnie na takiego człowieka. Zrzuca pewnie całą robotę na resztę, umywając ręce od ciężkiej pracy. Pamiętała dokładnie, jak bardzo wysługiwał się swoimi ślizgońskimi kumplami. Ba, Pansy także się wysługiwał... Nie, nie powinna w to brnąć, bo wynikną z tego same złe rzeczy. Podniesie sobie ciśnienie tuż przed pracą.  
Po pożegnaniu nie wyszła z kawiarni zaraz za przyjaciółmi. Miała jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut do dziesiątej, więc postanowiła zapoznać się z paroma dokumentami. Wyciągnęła kilka teczek ze swojej przepastnej torby. Była pewna, że Malfoy również się ewakuował.  
\- Co robisz, Granger? Nie wypadałoby pogadać o tym, co trzeba zrobić w pierwszej kolejności? Możemy przygotować im konspekt kilku ładnych plaż, gdzie pogoda na sto procent będzie dopisywać w końcówce sierpnia. Znając Pansy, znajdzie ich milion, a to nigdy nie jest dobry początek, bo nie będzie mogła się zdecydować, a to priorytet.  
Spojrzała na niego jak na kosmitę. Nie brzmiał jak człowiek, którym opisała go jeszcze kilka minut temu we własnych myślach. Pewnie tylko udawał, żeby potem i tak zrzucić na nią wszystkie obowiązki. Po co ta cała szopka? Zresztą, bardzo dobrze znała tę strategię. Ron zachowywał się podobnie przed ważnymi egzaminami. Uczył się przez chwilę samodzielnie, by niby udowodnić jej, że się stara. Usypiał jej czujność, mając nadzieje, że nie zorientuje się, iż to ona odwala potem całą robotę. Ale Hermiona zawsze się orientowała.  
\- Teraz nie mam czasu. Muszę przygotować się przed pracą – odpowiedziała krótko, machając mu przed twarzą jedną z teczek. Chciała dodać coś w stylu: człowieku, wróć do domu i przebierz się w końcu coś przyzwoitego! Ile można paradować po Londynie w niebezpiecznie dopasowanym stroju do biegania? Ale nie, oczywiście, że nie powiedziała tego na głos.  
\- No dobrze – mruknął dziwnym tonem po chwili dość przytłaczającego milczenia. - To kiedy będziesz miała czas?  
\- Nie dzisiaj. Jakoś się zgadamy. Wyślę ci sowę... czy coś. - Tak, ewidentnie usiłowała go zbyć i szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, iż Malfoy także o tym wie. Niedowierzanie w jego oczach wydawało się wręcz przeszywające. Czy on naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć, że trudno jej przystosować się do nowej sytuacji? Do dzisiaj jej priorytetem, gdy tylko znajdował się w tym samym budynku czy pomieszczeniu, było skrzętne unikanie go i niewchodzenie mu w drogę, by nie zaognić sytuacji. Opracowanie nowej strategii zajmie jej trochę czasu. Na pewno nie nastąpiło to pomiędzy kawą a nowiną o nowym Potterze, który za niecałe dziewięć miesięcy przyjdzie na świat.  
\- Granger...  
\- Malfoy. O dziesiątej zaczynam pracę i naprawdę muszę się do niej przygotować. Jestem niewyspana, wciąż wypiłam za mało kawy. Miło było – natychmiast mu przerwała, używając w tym celu swojego najbardziej surowego tonu. Chyba poskutkowało. Co prawda, wciąż miał w oczach to dziwne niedowierzanie, jakby był nią głęboko rozczarowany, ale wcale się tym nie przejmowała. Akurat Malfoy był ostatnią osobą, na której nierozczarowywaniu mogłoby jej zależeć.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia, Granger – mruknął, wstając od stolika. Hermiona przytaknęła uprzejmie i była już bardzo zadowolona z faktu, że za kilka sekund zostanie sama. Przedwcześnie.  
\- To normalne, że wszystkie pary w pewnym momencie w praktycznie każdym zdaniu mówią już wyłącznie w formie my? Zależy nam, zaplanowaliśmy, chcemy... To przytłaczające, nie sądzisz?  
Stał tam nad nią już zupełnie wyprostowany. Ostatnio sądziła, że jest dość wysoki. To było spore niedomówienie. A może po prostu tak bardzo nad nią górował, bo ona dalej siedziała, trzymając swoje teczki niczym koło ratunkowe. Skąd ona, do jasnej cholery, miała znać odpowiedź na to pytanie? Mógłby je zadać komuś, kto jest dobry w tej całej gadce szmatce o niczym.  
\- Planują wspólne życie, więc to chyba jednak normalne. Zakładają rodzinę i takie tam. Ja staje się mniej istotne, o ile ktoś nie jest skończonym egoistą. Przynajmniej tak myślę, nie mam doświadczenia w... - zakończyła szybko, kręcąc lekko głową, bo naprawdę nie chciała mówić czegoś, czego zwyczajnie nie powinna mówić. Otwieranie się przed Malfoyem, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, nie powinno mieć miejsca. Niby nie zamierzała powiedzieć o czymś, czego pewnie i tak już dowiedział się od imprezowych plotkar, ale po co podsuwać mu na talerzu tematy do wrednych odzywek?  
Milczał dość długo. Jakby oczekiwał, że jednak dokończy. Potem w końcu zrozumiał, że to nigdy nie nastąpi.  
\- Taak, też nie mam doświadczenia w tego rodzaju związkach. Nigdy nie przeszedłem do etapu my, pewnie dlatego to wydaje się takie dziwne. - Wzruszył ramionami w taki sposób, jakby konwersował przynajmniej ze znajomą. A rozmawiał z Hermioną! No i niestety dopowiedział sobie resztę zdania. Niby można uplasować ją w kategorii jego znajomej, ale na pewno nie z własnej woli. Byli zmuszeni do przebywania ze sobą. Po co udawać więcej niż to konieczne? W dodatku byli teraz sami, nie odgrywali żadnego przedstawienia przed Pansy i Harrym.  
\- Okej, Granger. Odezwij się zatem. Wyślij sowę... czy coś – parsknął na koniec, a ona ponowiła kiwanie mu głową na pożegnanie. Znowu jednak nie wyszedł. Zatrzymał się przy ladzie i zamówił podwójne espresso, wskazując na jej stolik.  
\- Czy ty zamawiasz mi kawę, Malfoy? - zapytała zszokowana, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc, w jaki inny sposób mogłaby się do tego odnieść.  
\- No tak, powiedziałaś wcześniej, że wypiłaś jej za mało.  
Dopiero wtedy wyszedł, a Hermiona rzeczywiście dostała swoje espresso.  
\- Niemożliwie impertynencki – wymamrotała do siebie, a potem pochłonęły ją dokumenty.  
Gdzieś tam na Ulicy Pokątnej, tuż przed punktem deportacyjnym, Draco Malfoy powtórzył swoją regułkę, którą powtarzał już od kilku lat po spotkaniach z Hermioną Granger: Przynajmniej nikt mi nie powie, że nie próbowałem.

Stalker  
Nie było żadnej sowy ani czegoś tam. Minęło kilka dni od śniadania z Potterami, a Hermiona już miała dość współpracy z Malfoyem, chociaż ta nawet się nie rozpoczęła. Nękał ją, inaczej nie da się tego określić. Uznał najwyraźniej, że wystarczą jej dwa dni na to, by odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. Wcale tak nie było. Nastała środa, a ona już otrzymała od niego trzy sowy z zapytaniem, gdzie i w jakim terminie mogą się umówić, żeby zacząć działać. Nie odpisała mu. Po pierwsze – po prostu nie miała ochoty tak szybko znowu znaleźć się z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu, po drugie – przecież ona już zaczęła działać. Stworzyła spis wszystkich miejsc, w których mogłoby się odbyć przyjęcie weselne. Cena raczej nie stanowiła problemu, bo Harry miał swój spory majątek, a Pansy wspominała coś o tym, że jej mama ma zamiar wesprzeć ich swoim starym złotem z Gringotta. Z tego, co wiedziała, pani Parkinson, po zamknięciu męża w Azkabanie, początkowo miała wiele ale co do związku swojej jedynej córki, ale z czasem chyba po prostu się do niego przekonała. Bądźmy szczerzy, kto w tych czasach nie chciałby wydać swojej córki za Pottera?  
Granger miała tylko nadzieję, iż to nie oznacza, że pani Parkinson będzie miała prawo wtrącania się do ceremonii. To pewnie zachęciłoby także jej kuzynki. Miała nieprzyjemność poznania ich w zeszłym roku na przyjęciu urodzinowym Pansy. Im więcej osób się za to wszystko zabierze, z tym większym rozgardiaszem będzie musiała się ostatecznie uporać.  
Ignorowała zatem listy. Nie wysyłał jej przecież wyjców i chwała mu za to. Była zresztą przekonana, że jeszcze kilka dni i ta dziwna forma nagabywania mu się znudzi. Nie miał co robić? Zawsze wydawało jej się, że zawodnicy qudditcha mają ściśle zaplanowany harmonogram zajęć – wieczne treningi, spotkania z kapitanami i trenerami, mecze sparingowe, sesje zdjęciowe i tak dalej. Szczerze, nie miała zielonego pojęcia, czym na co dzień zajmują się sportowcy w magicznym świecie i chyba miała to gdzieś. Wcale nie zaczęła myśleć o tym częściej, od kiedy dowiedziała się, że Malfoy gra w reprezentacji. Jej mózg, dla rozładowania napięcia, czasami wybierał dla siebie przedziwne formy aktywności i właśnie dlatego łapała się czasem na rozmyślaniu o zasadach tej gry zespołowej, podczas gdy jej próbki w laboratorium musiały dojrzeć albo kiedy musiała odwirować je na specjalnej maszynie. To nawet nie było najgorsze. Zaczęło się robić podejrzanie, gdy pewnego dnia zapytała swojego kolegę z pracy o to, jakiej drużynie kibicuje. Powiedział, że oczywiście jest na każdym meczu Smoków z Lewes z i spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę, gdy nie wiedziała, że to faktycznie reprezentacja ich kraju. A więc Malfoy grał w Smokach – mogłoby być w tym więcej ironii?  
Mogła ignorować go do piątku. W czwartek oczywiście znowu przyleciało kilka sów. Wzięła od nich listy, nakarmiła przysmakami i napoiła wodą, ale same wiadomości wylądowały na dnie ostatniej szuflady w jej biurku. Wrzucała tam najmniej istotne papiery i przyrządy, których akurat nie potrzebowała, więc całkiem szybko zapomniała i o tych listach. Do czasu.  
Koło południa pani z recepcji zafiukała do kominka w laboratorium tak głośno, że Hermiona niemal podskoczyła. Zdołała powstrzymać się w ostatniej chwili, bo fiolki na stoliku obok mogłyby nie znieść tego zbyt szczęśliwie.  
\- Hermiono, w recepcji czeka na ciebie gość – poinformowała ją oficjalnym tonem, ale kobieta była przekonana, że ta cała powaga to tylko gra pozorów. Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, a pani Rita nigdy nie uśmiechała się w ten sposób, chyba że ktoś akurat przynosił do firmy pączki albo jakieś inne specjały z cukierni obok.  
\- Chyba nie miałam na dzisiaj umówionego żadnego spotkania. To pewnie pomyłka albo znowu jakaś firma zielarska próbuje wcisnąć nam słabe próbki, żeby pozbyć się ich z magazynów. Jestem teraz bardzo zajęta, może ktoś inny ma wolnych pięć minut?  
\- Nie, ten pan kilka razy przypominał mi, że chodzi właśnie o ciebie. Każę mu poczekać. Ile czasu potrzebujesz, żeby skończyć to, co teraz robisz?  
Hermiona zerknęła na wielki zegar na ścianie, a potem na kolor swojego eliksiru, który znowu musiała dwa razy wymieszać. Trzeba mieszać go zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara co dwie minuty inaczej zgęstnieje i całą bazę będzie można wyparować z kociołka, bo do niczego innego się nie nada.  
\- Najmniej piętnaście minut. – Obliczyła w końcu, zgarniając ze spoconego czoła poskręcane kosmyki. Praca w takich warunkach zawsze prowadziła do jeszcze większego chaosu na jej głowie.  
\- Dobrze, właśnie to mu powiem. Zresztą, i tak ma na sobie bardzo dziwny strój. Myślałam, że to jakiś mugolski wynalazek, ale powiedział, że w tym biega. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktoś inny przemieszczał się w czymś takim po mieście i...  
\- Malfoy?! - wykrzyknęła przerażona. To nie tak miało się potoczyć. Miał dać sobie spokój z nagabywaniem jej dziwną ilością listów, w żadnym wypadku nie powinien przychodzić do jej miejsca pracy.  
\- No tak. Nie mówiłam ci? Przedstawił się jako Draco Malfoy. Ciekawe czy jest z tych Malfoyów. Pewnie tak, chyba nie mamy w kraju innych Malfoyów.  
Masz ci Merlinie. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy machnęła ręką o jeden raz za dużo. Eliksir natychmiast zmienił barwę na błotnistą. I tyle byłoby z jej czterech godzin pracy.  
\- Dobra, nieważne. Powiedz mu, że będę tam za dwie minuty – warknęła. Nie powinna warczeć na Ritę, ale nic nie mogła na to powadzić.  
\- Jak uważasz, złotko. Poradziłabym sobie z nim w recepcji. Nie tacy się tutaj pojawiali. - Z tymi słowami jej głowa zniknęła z kominka. Hermiona wyczyściła kociołek i rozpoczęła nerwowy spacer do windy. Przecież to najście! Skąd znał dokładny adres jej pracy? Była przekonana, że nie podała mu nawet nazwy firmy, gdy uskuteczniali ten niekoniecznie udany small talk na przyjęciu zaręczynowym ich przyjaciół.  
Stał tam. Oparty o ladę, za którą siedziała Rita. Gdy tylko zauważył, że Hermiona wyłania się z windy, natychmiast się wyprostował i założył ręce na piersi. Co to miało znaczyć? Czy on właśnie ją oceniał?  
\- Malfoy, czy ty nie masz innych ciuchów?  
\- Też mi miło, że cię widzę, Granger. Tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? Że nie podobają ci się moje ciuchy? - Ależ oczywiście, że ją oceniał. Taksował ją wzrokiem, przybierając minę profesora Lupina, gdy uczniowie nie słuchali go, chociaż bardzo się starał urozmaicać lekcje. Czy już poczuła wyrzuty sumienia? Nie, jeszcze nie. Jedynym, co teraz czuła było wszechogarniające zdenerwowanie.  
\- Jak możesz po prostu tutaj przychodzić bez zapowiedzi!? Tutaj się pracuje!  
\- Czyli nie czytałaś moich listów. Jestem jeszcze bardziej zniesmaczony, niż sądziłem, że będę. W ostatnim napisałem ci, że jeśli nie otrzymam szybkiej odpowiedzi, wpadnę do twojej firmy. Nie widziałem innego wyjścia, Granger.  
Irytowało ją, że tak po prostu stał sobie w głównym holu jej firmy, nie przejmując się tym, że właściwie robi jej scenę. Kto się tak zachowywał? Nie tkwili na tak wysokim stopniu spoufalania się, żeby wysyłać sobie kartki świąteczne, nie wspominając o tym, co działo się właśnie teraz. Uwielbiała Ritę, ale wiedziała również, że jest straszną plotkarą. Szczerze? Czasami w pracy bywało tak nudno, że sama nie narzekałaby na plotki o wysokim blondynie, który wtargnął do siedziby tylko po to, by zrobić awanturę jakiejś dziewczynie. Gdyby tylko tym blondynem nie był Malfoy, a ona nie była tą dziewczyną.  
\- Naruszasz moją prywatność i przeszkadzasz mi w miejscu pracy...  
\- Zawiesiłaś się? Mówię o listach. Może ty tak nie uważasz, ale moim zdaniem ślub Pansy i Pottera to na tyle istotna sprawa, że trzeba się szybko zabrać za planowanie. Ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, myślałem, że akurat ty, Granger, potraktujesz to poważnie. A co robisz? Uciekasz, kryjesz się po kątach i udajesz, że nie dostajesz moich listów. Zachowujesz się jak pięciolatka. Gdyby nie twoje humorki, mielibyśmy z głowy już kilka ważnych rzeczy. Mam ci przypomnieć, że zostały nam cztery miesiące? Ach nie! Teraz niecałe cztery miesiące, bo zniknęłaś na cztery dni. - Nie podnosił głosu, w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, ale to było chyba jeszcze gorsze. Podszedł trochę zbyt blisko i celował w nią palcem. Nie celuj we mnie paluchem, Malfoy – to chciała powiedzieć, ale pewnie znowu oskarżyłby ją o zbaczanie z głównego tematu.  
Zresztą, trochę zabolało ją sugerowanie, że nie traktuje świadkowania tak poważnie, jak niby traktował je sam Malfoy. Może i go nie doceniła, może on rzeczywiście chciał podejść do tego profesjonalnie. I kto w tym układzie wychodził na dzieciaka? Ona, oczywiście, że ona. Tak, to ten moment, gdy w końcu zaatakowały ją wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mogła go już dłużej zbywać.  
Ale to wszystko nie zmieniało faktu, iż Malfoy dalej stał tam w stroju do biegania!  
\- Dobra, przepraszam, okej? - wymamrotała po chwili dłuższego milczenia i bitwy na spojrzenia. Wygrał. - To jasne, że traktuję poważnie ich ślub. Harry to mój najlepszy przyjaciel! Pansy też lubię, to oczywiste, że chcę im pomóc. Musiałam jakoś zaadaptować się do sytuacji. Nie mów, że tobie tak łatwo przyszło zaakceptowanie, że masz współpracować akurat ze mną.  
Wzruszył ramionami, co tylko... wpędziło ją w jeszcze głębsze wyrzuty sumienia. Nie wyglądał na człowieka, który chociaż odrobinę przejmowałby się tym, że musi z nią rozmawiać. Czyli tylko ona robiła z tego taką wielką sprawę? Zaraz, czy tak było za każdym razem, od kiedy zaczęli obracać się w tym samym gronie znajomych?  
\- Okej, niech ci będzie, Granger. To pora lunchu. Pójdziemy coś zjeść i obgadamy kilka rzeczy. Może tak być?  
Żółć wyrzutów sumienia zalała w końcu jej mózg. Jemu naprawdę zależało na tym, by Pansy miała najlepszego świadka na świecie. Nawet jeśli miał być nim właśnie on.  
\- Eee... zazwyczaj nie jem o tej porze. - Może w innej sytuacji dostałaby brawa za szczerość, na pewno nie teraz.  
\- To napijesz się kawy. Chodź. Chyba macie tutaj przerwy? Jeśli nie, mogę to dla ciebie zgłosić do kogoś od BHP i...  
\- Tak, tak, idziemy – wtrąciła szybko, nie dając mu sposobności na to, aby się rozkręcił. Widziała ich Rita, zresztą również słyszała. Poza nią przez hol przechodziło jeszcze kilka osób. A ona chciała po prostu spokojnie dożyć do weekendu.  
\- Jeśli już mowa o ciuchach, to ładny fartuszek – mruknął, kiedy Hermiona ściągnęła swój roboczy fartuch, prosząc Ritę o to, by go dla niej przechowała za ladą.  
\- Dzięki, starałam się dzisiaj niczym go nie wybrudzić – odpowiedziała mu bardzo wyzutym z emocji głosem. Znowu oceniła godzinę. - Mam pół godziny, raczej nie więcej.  
\- Lepsze to niż nic. - Wzruszył ramionami, a potem otworzył przed nią drzwi. Nie wiedziała, czy zacząć się śmiać, czy może jednak płakać. Czuła się w jego obecności bardzo niezręcznie. Zazwyczaj tak właśnie czuła się w obecności osób, których nie znała, a z którymi była zmuszona rozmawiać. Dziewięć lat temu mogłaby powiedzieć, że go zna, teraz niekoniecznie i chyba jej się to nie podobało. Wolała utarte definicje, a nie niespodzianki na każdym kroku. Tylko w kwestii ludzi – w przypadku nauki to przecież najbardziej stymulowało umysł. Gdyby w tej sferze niespodzianki się nie trafiały, jaki w ogóle byłby sens jej całej pracy?  
Wylądowali w restauracji naprzeciwko firmy. To zabawne, że nigdy wcześniej tam nie była, chociaż pracowała w tym miejscu już od czterech lat.  
\- To skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie pracuję? - zagadnęła w końcu, przerywając krępującą ciszę, która nastał między nimi zaraz po opuszczeniu tamtego budynku.  
\- Poprosiłem Pottera, żeby mi napisał. Udawałem, że się umówiliśmy i ty zapomniałaś podać mi adres, bo przecież jesteś bardzo przepracowana. Jeszcze od szkoły daje się złapać w takie głupie sidła... Dodam, że nie chciałem go niepokoić. Powinno im się wydawać, że dogadujemy się wspaniale.  
Niechętnie kiwnęła głową. Zdecydowanie powinni tak zrobić, chociaż ona przez tych kilka ostatnich dni miała nadzieję, że udawanie będzie raczej polegać na tym, że w ogóle nie będą się ze sobą komunikować, a ona odwali całą robotę.  
Malfoy zamówił sobie coś do jedzenia, a Hermiona, chociaż miało skończyć się tylko na kawie, nie mogła się oprzeć ciastku czekoladowemu z malinami. Tak pięknie zostało opisane w menu...  
\- O, to jednak nie jesz lunchy, ale od razu przechodzisz do deseru? - parsknął Malfoy, gdy kelner przyjął od nich zamówienie.  
\- Jeżeli zamierzasz teraz zrobić jakąś aluzję na temat mojej wagi, to wiedz, że...  
\- Hej, Granger, spokojnie – przerwał jej szybko, unosząc dłonie w wyrazie kapitulacji. - Dlaczego wszystkie moje słowa odbierasz zawsze jako atak? Też chciałbym zjeść to ciastko, to cholerna zazdrość przeze mnie przemawia.  
Tym razem to ona spojrzała na niego z czystym i niczym nieskrępowanym niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę zadał jej to pytanie. Dlaczego odbierała wszystkie jego uwagi jako atak? Pomyślmy. Może przez lata dręczenia jej w szkole?  
Malfoy szybko pojął, że to pytanie było zbyt oczywiste, by męczyć język chociażby strzępkiem odpowiedzi.  
\- Dobra, masz mnie, rozumiem. Na twoim miejscu pewnie zachowywałbym się podobnie. Albo gorzej, w końcu nigdy nie rzuciłaś się na mnie z różdżką. Trzeba cię cenić za wyrozumiałość, Granger. - Hermiona mogła zaserwować mu kolejne kiwnięcie głową. Czekał, jakby założył, że ma mu coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, ale nie miała. Mogli być dorośli i dojrzale byłoby zostawić to za sobą, ale jednocześnie nie da się wymazać doświadczanej przemocy ot tak. Nie w godzinę, nie w jedno popołudnie. I najwyraźniej nie w dziewięć lat. Chociaż, gdy odtwarzała teraz w pamięci wszystkie spotkania zorganizowane przez Pansy albo Harry'ego, powoli dochodziło do niej, że chyba tak naprawdę nie istniała pomiędzy nimi żadna niespisana umowa o niezbliżaniu się do siebie. To ona go unikała. Wymykała się z towarzyskiego kręgu za każdym razem, gdy on do niego dołączał. Wychodziła na balkon, kiedy Malfoy przejmował pałeczkę w dyskusji i miał coś do powiedzenia. Kiedy flirtował z dziewczynami, Granger uciekała na korytarz albo prosiła gospodarza, by ten oprowadził ją po ogrodzie. Tylko sobie wmawiała, że oboje czują się niezręcznie w swoim towarzystwie. Czy Malfoy naprawdę był kosmitą? Musiał być, skoro tak naprawdę inicjował tak wiele okazji do konfrontacji.  
Hej, to powinno wyglądać zupełnie odwrotnie! Nie miała czego się wstydzić. To on był małym gnojkiem, który usiłował zniszczyć jej życie w szkole.  
\- Wcale nie jestem wyrozumiała. Staram zachowywać się dojrzale. To drobna różnica. Mieliśmy rozmawiać o ślubie.  
\- Nigdy cię nie przeprosiłem, prawda? - Użył tak szczerego tonu, że Hermiona musiała kilka razy głęboko odetchnąć, by w ogóle dopuścić do siebie możliwość, że powiedział to na głos, a wcale sobie tego nie wyobraziła.  
\- Naprawdę nie potrzebuję twoich przeprosin, Malfoy, żeby przejść teraz do omawiania organizacji przyjęcia weselnego naszych przyjaciół.  
\- Przepraszam, że byłem cholernym rasistą i rozpuszczonym małym gnojkiem, który nie widział niczego poza czubkiem własnego nosa. Nie wynagrodzę ci przeszłości, ale przysięgam, że jestem teraz zupełnie innym człowiekiem i mam inne priorytety. Lepsze i samodzielnie wypracowane, więc...  
\- Malfoy, błagam, skąd ta patetyczna przemowa? Okej, załóżmy, że przyjęłam twoje przeprosiny do wiadomości, a teraz w końcu połączmy ze sobą kilka faktów, żeby każde mogło zacząć coś robić już od dzisiaj. Szczerze, też będę spokojniejsza, nie powinnam unikać nieuniknionego przez tych ostatnich kilka dni.  
Skłamałaby, gdyby miała teraz powiedzieć na głos, że to nie zrobiło na niej wrażenia. Słowa, to teoretycznie tylko słowa, ale gdy łączyła je z chorą dumą, która cechowała chyba wszystkich przedstawicieli rodu Malfoyów, słowa zaczynały nabierać całkiem głębokiego znaczenia. Dzieciak, którego znała, nigdy dobrowolnie nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego na głos. Prędzej pewnie odgryzły sobie język, a potem napisał na pergaminie, że o wszystkim dowie się jego ojciec. Jego najwyraźniej przeszłość nauczyła pokory, to dobra cecha. Coś, o co samodzielnie nigdy by go nie posądziła. Czy ona nauczyła się czegoś po wojnie? Dochodziła w tej kwestii do bardzo niepokojących wniosków – na pewno stała się trochę zamknięta w sobie i unikała konfrontacji ze sprawami, z którymi powinna skonfrontować się już dawno temu. Nie była z tego dumna, ale to wydawało się całkiem wygodne. Nie unikała przecież najbliższych, trochę zamknęła się na nowe. Jakby wszystko, co aktualnie miała w swoim życiu było wystarczające, a chyba nie na tym to powinno polegać, prawda?  
Do czego to doszło, by rozmowa z Malfoyem pobudzała sfery filozoficzne w jej umyśle?  
Nie wyskakiwał już z niczym tak podniosłym i była za to bardzo wdzięczna. Ustatlili kilka istotnych szczegółów. Hermiona wcześniej martwiła się o to, że nie poradzi sobie z szybkim wdrążeniem się w świat magicznych tradycji ślubnych – oczywiście, przeczytała kilka książek na ten temat jeszcze w Hogwarcie, bo bardzo chciała poznać świat, którego stała się znienacka częścią, ale Malfoy jednak w nim dorastał, powinien wiedzieć więcej. Tak jak ona wiedziała o wiele więcej o mugolskich tradycjach. Zdecydowali się przygotować spis tych, które wydadzą im się najodpowiedniejsze, żeby potem przedstawić je przyszłej młodej parze.  
Malfoy nawet nie wydawał się szczególnie zaskoczony, gdy oznajmiła, że po powrocie do laboratorium wyśle mu pełną listę plaż, o których myślała. Podobno też miał swoje typy.  
Okej, dochodzili więc do pewnego konsensusu. Jej szef zawsze twierdził, że ma wybitne zdolności, ale wciąż posiada pewne problemy z pracą zespołową. W tej sytuacji byłby z niej dumny, prawda? Tak jak Harry, to głównie dla niego to wszystko robiła.  
\- Malfoy, widzę w jaki sposób patrzysz na moje ciastko. Chcesz trochę?  
\- Merlinie, myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz i będę musiał wydrążyć wzrokiem dziurę w twoim talerzu...  
\- Dlaczego po prostu sam sobie nie zmówiłeś? - westchnęła zrezygnowana, oddając mu połowę tego nieba w ustach.  
\- Muszę pilnować cholernej diety. Dla mnie to jedyny minus zawodowej gry. A takiej propozycji nie miałbym serca odrzucić, to przecież niegrzeczne. - Przerwał na moment, żeby zjeść kawałek. Zamknął przy tym oczy i miał taki wyraz twarzy, że Hermiona czuła się wręcz... nieprzyzwoicie, patrząc teraz na niego. - Dzięki, Granger. Na czym skończyliśmy? Zaraz musisz wracać do pracy.  
*  
Jak myślisz, Harry zgodzi się na tradycyjną szatę czarodziejów z szesnastego wieku? Mógłby założyć koturny i w końcu nie byłby najniższym człowiekiem w towarzystwie!  
D. M.

Próbujesz być zabawny? Nie o takich magicznych tradycjach ślubnych rozmawialiśmy. Malfoy, zaskocz mnie pozytywnie. Liczyłam na scalanie różdżkami, wspólne patronusy albo magiczną  
świecącą wstążkę, która oplata dłonie małżonków zaraz po przysiędze.  
Hermiona

Zawsze możemy kazać złożyć Potterowi przysięgę wieczystą. Jeśli ją złamie, natychmiast zapłaci za to życiem i to będzie ten twój spektakularny efekt, na który liczysz. Granger, zachowujesz się trochę tak, jakbyś miała do czynienia z magią po raz pierwszy. Chcesz magicznych sztuczek, idź do sklepu Weasleyów i twój były na pewno załatwi ci smocze fajerwerki albo różową mgiełkę, którą rozpylisz po przysiędze.  
D. M.

Przestań żartować. To poważna sprawa. Już obgadałam z Pansy mugolskie tradycje, którym chce dać zieloną kartkę. Kilka przedmiotów, które będzie miała przy sobie podczas ceremonii, indywidualna przysięga ślubna, którą sami sobie ułożą (Harry mnie za to zabije, ale trudno), pierwszy taniec i jeszcze kilka innych.  
Hermiona

Nie żartuję – jeśli Potter skrzywdzi kiedyś Pansy, to już lepiej, aby od razu potem umarł. Mamy sporo tradycji ślubnych, które mogłyby się sprawdzić przed ślubem, a nie podczas niego. Ale chyba nie każemy Harry'emu okadzać się kadzidłem z bulwy, którą można wydobyć tylko w Etiopii. A Pansy zamordowałaby mnie wzrokiem, gdybym zaproponował jej wyprawę do lasu olbrzymów, bo ponoć ich ślina przynosi szczęście podczas ślubu. To wszystko głównie zabobony, mugole pewnie też takie posiadają. Mnie osobiście podoba się połączenie różdżek z rodzicem, który odprowadza pannę młodą – to takie symboliczne ukazanie, że ich więź dalej jest istotna, ale robi się miejsce dla innej osoby. Już rozmawiałem o tym z Pansy i jej mama się na to zgodziła. Tylko teraz ważniejsza kwestia, będziesz musiała załatwić jej z pracy jakieś silne eliksiry na uspokojenie, bo pani Parkinson to zawodowa aktorka i histeryczka. Gotowa będzie rzucić się na podłogę, byle tylko skupić na sobie uwagę na trochę dłużej.  
D. M.

Dostaję darmowe próbki leków, więc to da się zrobić. Brzmi uroczo. Przynajmniej nie chodzi o coś, co zahaczałoby o czarną magię i sprowadzało rolę kobiety do starodawnych stereotypów.  
Czytałam kiedyś o tym, że w czternastym wieku czarodzieje wymagali przysiąg tylko od kobiet, a sami mogli zrywać związek dosłownie w każdym momencie, używając odpowiedniego zaklęcia. To miało coś wspólnego z magią krwi. Brzmi potwornie.  
Hermiona

Wiesz, do kogo o tym piszesz? Prawdopodobnie któryś z moich pradziadów zawarł taki związek i jestem przekonany, że powtarzał śluby z dziesiątką kobiet, po rozstaniu skazując je na ulicę, bo wtedy magia była głównie przywilejem mężczyzn. Ale hej, mugole też się nie popisywali, prawda? To błędy przeszłości praktycznie każdej kultury, która nie ma matriarchalnych podstaw.  
D. M.

Merlinie, na twoim miejscu pewnie spaliłabym wszystkie rodzinne kroniki, byle tylko świat o tym zapomniał. U mugoli też jest lepiej dopiero od jakichś... chyba stu lat? Dalej zdarzają się aranżowane małżeństwa, ale teraz przynajmniej nie wygląda to jak sprzedaż panny młodej.  
Hermiona

Moi rodzice też wybrali dla mnie narzeczoną. Ale potem zdarzyła się wojna i na szczęście już nikt nie wymagał od nas, że pójdziemy tą drogą.  
Kiedy przedstawiasz to w taki sposób, mam wrażenie, że dalej w tej kwestii znajdujemy się jakichś sto lat za mugolami. Mój kuzyn z Francji w zeszłym roku ożenił się z kobietą, którą widział po raz pierwszy w dniu ślubu. Mogę więc pokusić się o przypuszczenie, że niepielęgnowanie wszystkich czystokrwistych tradycji w moim przypadku wyszło na dobre.  
D. M.

Wróć! Z kim miałeś się ożenić?  
Hermiona

Z Pansy oczywiście. Potter więc powinien być mi dozgonnie wdzięczny.  
D. M.

Tego się nie spodziewałam. Dołączam do listu spis miejsc, o których rozmawialiśmy. Harry i Pansy przychylają się najbardziej ku Ibizie, czego ja kompletnie nie rozumiem. Wolałabym Prowansję.  
Hermiona

Ibiza? I oni chcieli, żeby nie było banalnie? Okej, Granger, wiem, że teraz przewracasz oczyma, bo wszedłem na nutę krytykanctwa, czego robić nie powinienem. Też wybrałbym Prowansję. W dodatku uważam, że twoja propozycja, by goście mogli odwiedzić winnicę i spróbować różnych gatunków win, była genialna.  
Myślisz, że tort w kształcie hipogryfa to przesada? Wiem, że Potter ma słabość do hipogryfów. Swoją drogą, w sobotę organizuję u siebie małą domówkę dla znajomych. Wpadniesz?  
D. M. 

Wiem! Mnie nie musisz tego mówić. Ale okej, dostaną swoją piękną plażę z białym piaskiem i szafirową wodą. To też na pewno będzie miało swój urok.  
Harry byłby zachwycony, ale obawiam się, że akurat w tobie mogłoby to wywołać powrót do pewnej traumy. Jak mogłeś być takim dupkiem i skazać niewinne zwierzę na ścięcie?!  
Nie mam żadnych planów, ale jeszcze to przemyślę. Dzięki za zaproszenie.  
Hermiona

Mam nadzieję, że twoje przemyślenia skończą się pozytywną decyzją.  
Miałem trzynaście lat i na lekcji podrapała mnie bestia. Tak, zareagowałem nieadekwatnie do sytuacji, a mój ojciec niczego nie polepszył, ale przecież to nie ja skazałem go na ścięcie.  
Okej, wstydzę się tego. To chciałaś przeczytać?  
D. M.

Tak!  
Hermiona

\- I piszecie ze sobą cały dzień? - zapytała Ginny, poprawiając się na kuchennym krześle. Wpadła do Hermiony na popołudniowe ploteczki w środku tygodnia, bo ostatnio obie były trochę zabiegane i każdy inny dzień zwyczajnie odpadał.  
\- Wlaściwie piszemy od kilku dni – poprawiła ją, wyciągając z szafki słone przekąski i przypinając najkrótszy chyba list do nóżki swojej sowy.  
\- I nie kłócicie się?  
Hermiona spodziewała się raczej pytania w stylu: i Malfoy nie obraża cię na każdym kroku? Właśnie w tym momencie doszło do niej, że chyba każdy o wiele wcześniej niż ona zorientował się, iż mężczyzna przeszedł tę swoją dziwną metamorfozę. Chyba nikogo nie obrażał już na poważnie. Jego oręże sprowadzało się do innych rzeczy, bardziej dojrzałych, chyba że w grę wchodzili Blaise albo Pansy, ale oni znali się od dzieciństwa, więc wypracowywali sobie podobne relacje przez długie lata.  
\- Nie, właściwie nie. Czasami nie zgadzamy się w różnych kwestiach, ale przecież końcowe zdanie i tak mają Pansy i Harry, więc to nawet lepiej, że dostaną więcej propozycji.  
Zanurzyła rękę w misce z popcornem, a potem wpakowała sobie sporo do ust. Dopiero po przełknięciu kontynuowała przerwaną wcześniej wypowiedź.  
\- Zaprosił mnie na imprezę u siebie w domu. Zastanawiam się, czy to nie jest pretekst właśnie to tego, by trochę się jednak pokłócić. Chyba odmówię.  
W międzyczasie Hermiona przywołała planszę ślubną, którą wykonała już kilka dni temu. W centrum znajdowało się zdjęcie uroczej młodej pary, a na całą resztę składały się aktualne ustalenia. Pewnie i Ginny powinna mieć niespodziankę i nie musiałaby tego oglądać, ale skróty myślowe Hermiony raczej nie zdradzały jej najdrobniejszych szczegółów.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszna – mruknęła Ginny, przyklejając do jej planszy kolejną burgundową kokardkę. Potem dołożyła błękitną, kiwając przy tym głową z uznaniem. Hermiona też uważała, że błękit to najlepszy motyw przewodni. Pasował do pory roku i do urody Pansy. - Wiele masz okazji do tego, żeby się rozerwać? Nie sądzę. Ostatnio albo wiecznie pracujesz, albo załatwiasz coś dla Pansy i Harry'ego. Wyluzujesz się trochę i nabierzesz nowych sił. Poza Malfoyem przecież będzie tam sporo innych osób, może poznasz kogoś fajnego?  
Przytaknęła, chociaż oczywiście nie podjęła jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji. Miała na to kilka dni.  
\- Jak właściwie się czujesz? W końcu to ślub Harry'ego...  
\- Daj spokój. To przeszłość. Przypomnij sobie, jak to było, gdy Ron zaczął spotykać się z kimś innym. Może delikatnie bolało, ale raczej wyłącznie przez sentyment. Oboje jesteśmy teraz szczęśliwi z innymi osobami. Cieszę się, że będę miała okazję kupić sobie piękną kieckę. Pansy zaplanowała już coś dla ciebie?  
\- Nie, to stanie się dopiero po wyborze koloru przewodniego.  
\- To może jednak postawimy na burgund? Jestem w szoku, że Pansy nie wybrała ślizgońskiej zieleni, udając, że pasuje do oczu Harry'ego. Malfoy pewnie przyklasnąłby jej na ten pomysł i zostałabyś na froncie zupełnie sama.

Niespodzianka  
Inaczej wyobrażała sobie dom Malfoya – albo jako typowo kawalerski loft na szczycie wieżowca (co musiała odrzucić zaraz po tym, jak podał jej nazwę małej miejscowości pod Londynem) albo jako rezydencję, która bardzo będzie przypominać Dwór Malfoyów. To drugie na pewno spowodowałoby, że wzięłaby nogi za pas jeszcze przed wejściem na ścieżkę. Dom był duży, to prawda, ale wydawał się... swojski. A to chyba ostatnie słowo, jakim w wyobraźni mogłaby opisać miejsce, w którym mężczyzna taki jak Malfoy spędza wolne chwile.  
Gości witała kamienna brama, a potem ładna, zadbana ścieżka, przy której znajdowały się krzewy z różami. Niektóre właśnie zakwitały. Miał skrzaty domowe? Wątpiła, że dbał o te kwiaty samodzielnie. Ale bądźmy szczerzy, Granger, w przeciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni, już wielokrotnie została zmuszona do zrewidowania swojej opinii na temat Malfoya.  
Na drzwiach kołatka ze smokiem. Okej, coś przewidywalnego. Na pewno poczuła się z tym trochę pewniej i po prostu jej użyła, uznając, że nie ma sensu dłużej przeciągać. Mała domówka w gronie znajomych. Też coś. Co ją podkusiło do tego, by w ogóle przyjmować jego zaproszenie. To przekraczało wszystkie granice, bo wcześniej zawsze spotykali się na innym gruncie. Zawsze w domu Pansy albo Harry'ego, albo w kawiarniach, restauracjach. On tutaj mieszkał! To niezaprzeczalnie podchodziło już pod wkraczanie na jego teren, a Hermiona nie była do końca przekonana, czy na pewno tego chce. Dogadywali się całkiem nieźle, co szokowało ją każdego dnia, ale czy było koniecznym przechodzenie na aż tak przyjacielskie tory, skoro w tym wszystkim chodziło wyłącznie o zaplanowanie wymarzonego ślubu im przyjaciołom?  
Otworzył całkiem szybko, nie mogła czekać tam dłużej niż minutę, a widok na ogród był na tyle przyjemny, że wcale nie obraziłaby się za kolejną.  
\- Przyszłaś! - niemal wykrzyknął. Nie miał na sobie stroju do biegania, co nie powinno jej przesadnie dziwić, ale chyba nie spodziewała się aż takiej elegancji. W granatowej koszuli na pewno wyglądał... inaczej niż w swoim zestawie do treningu. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jej czarna sukienka to nie za mało. Może to o wiele bardziej wystawne przyjęcie, niż się spodziewała?  
I tak, ona też nie spodziewała się, że bez większego narzekania przyjmie zaproszenie. Gdyby tylko chciała, mogłaby się przecież wymigać. Często pracowała w weekendy, więc tak też mogłoby być właśnie w tę sobotę. Może za bardzo wzięła sobie do serca słowa Ginny? Miała dopiero dwadzieścia siedem lat, nie chciała uchodzić za skończoną nudziarę. Co prawda, formy jej aktywności towarzyskiej stawały się coraz bardziej ograniczone, ale wmawiała sobie, że to wcale nie z jej winy. To świat wokół niej trochę oszalał. Przez szaleństwo rozumiała formy spędzania czasu, jakie preferowali teraz jej znajomi. Znajomi, którzy brali śluby i zakładali rodziny. Siłą rzeczy, chociaż ona tego nie zrobiła, poszła za nimi. Zabawić się. Co Ginny przez to rozumiała? Co Hermiona przez to rozumiała? Nigdy nie należała do osób, które szalałyby na parkietach w dużych londyńskich klubach, rzadko nawet wychodziła do pubu, więc nie powinna narzekać – ostatecznie przynajmniej wychodziła z domu, prawda? To już coś.  
\- Tak. I przyniosłam ciasto. I wino. - Próbowała osiągnąć ten sam poziom entuzjazmu, jakim ją poczęstował. Naprawdę. Coś po prostu odrobinę ją zaniepokoiło, gdy przestąpiła próg domu. Jeszcze nikogo nie było, a Malfoy wyraźnie powiedział, że impreza zaczyna się o dziewiętnastej. Było już pięć minut po czasie. Sprytne zagranie – spóźnić się kilka minut, żeby nie być pierwszym gościem. Najwyraźniej inni wpadli na coś podobnego z tą różnicą, że postanowili spóźnić się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Ciasto? - zapytał wyraźnie oszołomiony, kiedy podała mu kartonik, w którym je ukryła. Patrzył się na niego trochę tak, jakby obawiał się, że dotykiem może je zniszczyć. Niepotrzebnie, zabezpieczyła je odpowiednimi zaklęciami.  
\- Czekoladowa tarta z kremem i borówkami – wyjaśniła szybko, by skierować swoje myśli na trochę inne tory. Nie poskutkowało. - Przyszłam za wcześnie?  
\- Czekoladowa tarta z... I sama to upiekłaś? - Poprowadził ją do kuchni. Dużej, wyłożonej czerwonymi cegłami. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jej wnętrza. - Za wcześnie? Nie, nie. Po prostu podałem ci wcześniejszą godzinę niż innym gościom.  
\- No tak, sama ją upiekłam i... Co? Dlaczego? - On odpakowywał ciasto, a Hermiona była raczej skupiona na nierozumieniu niczego.  
\- Po prostu... - Kiedy kartonik zniknął, a pojawił się okrągły wypiek z kruszonką i owocami, mrugał tak intensywnie, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie jest właśnie świadkiem jakiegoś ataku dziwnej choroby. - I ja mam to zjeść? To wygląda zbyt dobrze, żeby to jeść. Żartuję, zjem całą. Schowam, żeby nikt się do niej nie dorwał, będzie tylko dla mnie... A, i uznałem, że będziemy mogli pogadać przez chwilę o weselu. Przez cały ten czas komunikowaliśmy się tylko przez sowy. Zły pomysł?  
Dość logiczne wyjaśnienie, powinna skończyć z tą całą paranoją. Gdyby Malfoy chciał ją w coś wpakować albo skompromitować, zrobiłby to już kilka lat temu.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Oby tylko smakowała równie dobrze, pierwszy raz wypróbowałam ten przepis. - I tarta naprawdę zniknęła w lodówce, a wyraz jego twarzy sugerował, że nie, nie żartował, mówiąc, że z nikim się nią nie podzieli. - Mamy coś nowego? Wczoraj chyba doszliśmy do kompromisu w sprawie redukcji gości. Pansy musi zrozumieć, że jeśli jednocześnie nie chce, by w jej skrytkach pozostała pustka, musi sobie odpuścić kuzynów z jakiejś... dwunastej linii?  
\- Tak, też tak myślę - potwierdził, wskazując jej na wino, a że kiwnęła głową, zabrał się za otwieranie butelki i wyciąganie kieliszków. Malfoy miał być niecodzienny w stroju do biegania? Albo, gdy jej nie obrażał? Potrzymaj moje piwo, nadszedł Malfoy krzątający się po niemal mugolskiej kuchni. - Znalazłem kilka cukierni. Trzeba będzie zorganizować próby wypieków...  
\- I dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że zająłeś się akurat tym? - parsknęła, przyjmując od niego kieliszek. Było dziwnie, to prawda. Założyła, że przez cały wieczór będą towarzyszyć im ludzie. Sam dom Malfoya był krokiem milowym, a bycie z nim sam na sam w jego domu... On jednak zdawał się wcale tego nie utrudniać. Zachowywał się maksymalnie naturalnie, jakby Hermiona zwykła wpadać do niego na herbatki albo wieczorne pogaduchy przy alkoholu.  
Wtedy na blacie zauważyła to. Kartkę urodzinową z datą szóstego czerwca, czyli ewidentnie dzisiejszą. Poczuła się w dziwny sposób oszukana.  
\- Malfoy, czy ty masz dzisiaj urodziny? Nie wierzę, zaprosiłeś mnie na swoje przyjęcie urodzinowe i nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Nie mam dla ciebie prezentu! Jak mogłeś postawić mnie w takiej sytuacji?  
\- Hej! Przecież dostałem ciasto! Śmiem przypuszczać, że to najlepszy prezent, jaki dzisiaj dostanę...  
\- Nie żartuj – parsknęła wyraźnie urażona, chociaż szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie ona powinna być urażona. - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – dodała szybko, próbując poradzić sobie z całym tym zażenowaniem, jakie w niej narastało. Wyglądała pewnie trochę tak, jakby chciała właśnie uciec z jego domu, więc Malfoy szybko domyślił się, co teraz chodzi jej po głowie.  
\- Po pierwsze, dziękuję. - Znowu jego uśmiech wydał się bardzo szczery. - Po drugie, to tylko kolejny rok w kalendarzu. I ta impreza naprawdę nie będzie duża. Kilkoro znajomych, których już znasz. Kilku kolegów z drużyny, nic wielkiego. Nie pojawi się tutaj nikt, kto mógłby wprawić cię w zakłopotanie. Z mamą świętuję jutro – dodał szybko.  
Mhm, przez chwilę naprawdę bała się, że zaraz to Narcyza Malfoy stanie w drzwiach wejściowych. Była przerażona, chociaż przecież nie powinna. Jego matka uratowała Harry'emu życie i właściwie także dzięki niej wojna w końcu się skończyła. Co nie zmienia faktu, że to bardzo wyniosła i piękna kobieta, a przy takich osobach Hermiona zawsze chciała zmienić się w mrówkę. Należało nauczyć się animagii.  
To było całkiem... urocze, że tak bardzo starał się, aby poczuła się komfortowo, chociaż to przecież jego cholerny dzień. Bardzo się w tym pogubiła, ale wiedziała na pewno, że nie będzie robić kłopotów z czegoś, czym one dla niego na pewno nie były. Upiła więc kolejny łyk wina i uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało w odpowiedzi.  
\- Hej, my tu gadu gadu, a plany same się nie zrobią. Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu – oznajmił nagle, puszczając ją przodem, a potem wskazując schody. Jego dom był imponujący, w tym dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa. Nie wydawał się paraliżować bogactwem, był po prostu przytulny i przemyślany. I chyba pasował do tego nowego Malfoya, którego poznawała od paru tygodni.  
Tuż przed drzwiami do gabinetu została jednak na tyle rozproszona, że nie było szans, aby szła dalej. Leżało tam wygodne posłanie dla psa, a w nim oczywiście pies – śpiący bardzo, bardzo głęboko. Mieszanka labradora i psa, który raczej nie posiadał żadnej konkretnej rasy.  
\- Merlinie, jest cudowny... - Nie miała zamiaru głaskać go z zaskoczenia. Kochała zwierzęta na tyle, by szanować ich przestrzeń, a ten tutaj aktualnie nie miał ochoty na harce i przytulanie.  
\- Jest przede wszystkim obrażony. Zawsze wyczuwa, kiedy w domu będzie więcej ludzi. Najchętniej pochłonąłby całą uwagę dla siebie.  
\- Wspaniały – dodała tylko, kompletnie nie zawracając sobie głowy jego uwagami.  
\- Bardzo humorzasty...  
\- Dostojny...  
\- Okej, nie będziemy kłócić się dłużej o Rogera.  
\- Nazwałeś psa Roger?  
\- To dziwne imię dla psa?  
Zaśmiewała się jeszcze długo. Wtedy, gdy Malfoy pokazał jej swoje własne plansze z planami weselnymi (może nie były ozdobione kokardkami, ale zrobiły na niej duże wrażenie), czy wtedy, gdy opowiadał, że poszedł z Pansy już na pierwsze spotkanie, z projektantką, która uszyje jej suknię. Pansy chciałaby bardzo, aby przy kolejnym spotkaniu towarzyszyła im Hermiona. Mogła to zrobić, oczywiście. To chyba najprzyjemniejsza część z przygotowań ślubnych – oglądanie panny młodej podczas procesu powstania jej wymarzonej sukienki. No, jeszcze przyjemniejsze będą próbki z cukierni, ale tym pewnie Malfoy zechce zająć się samodzielnie z młodą parą. I dobrze, on będzie miał czas spalić dodatkowe kalorie na treningach, a Hermiona na pewno nie zrobi tego w laboratorium, a to jednak ona będzie miała na sobie sukienkę, nie blondyn (chociaż wciąż twierdził, że to on powinien być nazywany druhną).  
*  
\- Coś nie tak dzieje się z Draco. - Daphne używała już tak dramatycznego tonu na co dzień, ale teraz chyba przeszła samą siebie. Najciekawsze jest to, że ona rzeczywiście była poważna, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak ten ton potrafił bawić innych ludzi.  
\- Tak? - Hermiona mogła tylko uprzejmie dopytać, o co jej chodzi, bo nie zauważyła, by z Malfoyem działo się coś nie w porządku, a przecież miała z nim ostatnio stały kontakt, czy tego chciała, czy też nie.  
\- No spójrz tylko na niego. Z reguły to dusza towarzystwa na podobnych przyjęciach, a teraz zaszył się przy oknie i pije. Pewnie jest już w takim stanie, że ktoś będzie musiał odstawić go do własnego łóżka – wyjaśniła jej śmiertelnie poważnie, a Hermiona odnalazła wzrokiem mężczyznę, którego właśnie w najlepsze obgadywały. Tak, stał przy oknie. Tak, sączył dość dużego drinka, ale czy było w tym coś dziwnego?  
\- Rozmawiałam z nim przed imprezą i wszystko wydawało się być okej – odpowiedziała nieśmiało, wzruszając przy tym ramionami, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie znała go tak jak Daphne. Ale co niby miała powiedzieć?  
\- No to musiało stać się coś w trakcie imprezy...  
Zmarszczyła brwi w odpowiedzi. Nie miała go na oku przez cały wieczór. To jego urodziny, powinien świętować z każdym gościem, na którego obecności mu zależało. Naprawdę uważała, że pani Zabini pewnie trochę dramatyzuje. Aż do czasu, gdy Malfoy się odwrócił. Tak, wydawał się smutny, mogła to potwierdzić przez sposób, w jaki układały się jego brwi, a oczy straciły blask. Zauważała takie szczegóły w jego zachowaniu? To chyba nic niezwykłego, gdy przebywa się z kimś w jednym pomieszczeniu, a oni przerabiali to już od kilku lat. To samo mogłaby powiedzieć o Ronie, Harrym, Ginny czy... Dlaczego wrzucała ich do jednego worka? Malfoy na pewno nie należał do grona jej przyjaciół. Była żałosna w swoich osądach, skoro twierdziła, że jest w stanie ocenić nastrój kogoś, z kim tak naprawdę miała bliższy kontakt dopiero od kilku tygodni.  
Co nie zmieniało faktu, że akurat tego wieczora Malfoy powinien brylować w towarzystwie, prawda? Rozejrzała się wokół, jakby szukała pomocy wśród bliskich przyjaciół mężczyzny. Daphne odwróciła się teraz do innej dziewczyny, dyskutując o kolorze jej sukienki, Blaise w oddali symulował ruchy uderzenia pałką w tłuczek. Nott objadał się przekąskami, a Pansy nawet nie było w salonie. Potrzebna była interwencja, a że Hermiona nie znalazła odpowiedniejszej osoby, w końcu sama się jej podjęła, choć miała wrażenie, że zaraz gorąco tego pożałuje.  
Po prostu do niego podeszła – sam proces podchodzenia wydawał się nie na miejscu, bo Malfoy dziwnie szybko odnalazł ją wzrokiem i śledził tak długo, aż zatrzymała się obok niego.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy bawią się lepiej od ciebie. Niby taki los gospodarza na większości imprez, ale ty chyba nie lubisz wpisywać się w stereotypy, prawda?  
\- Nie sądziłem, że zechcesz ze mną porozmawiać jeszcze przed wyjściem – powiedział tylko, machając w dziwny sposób szklaneczką z bursztynowym płynem. Najprawdopodobniej whisky. Daphne nie pomyliła się w obserwacjach, chyba sporo wypił.  
\- Słucham? Dlaczego miałabym nie chcieć z tobą rozmawiać? Przyszłam przecież. Sądziłam po prostu, że wolisz spędzać czas z...  
\- Bardzo długo rozmawiałaś z Garnettem...  
\- No taaak, przedstawił się jako twój kolega z drużyny. Chyba nawet podał pozycję, na której gra, ale zupełnie umknęła mi z głowy. Co to ma do twojej uwagi, że nie chciałabym już dzisiaj z tobą rozmawiać?  
\- Wiesz, na której pozycji ja gram?  
Hermiona czuła się coraz bardziej zdezorientowała i nie rozumiała, jaki jest sens i jaka ma płynąć konkluzja z tego przedziwnego dialogu.  
\- Eee, chyba jesteś ścigającym, prawda?  
\- Skąd wiesz? Jestem pewien, że ci nie mówiłem.  
\- Przeczytałam kilka dni temu rubrykę sportową w Proroku i...  
Nie dokończyła, nie była w stanie. Spojrzał na nią jeszcze intensywniej, przez to poczuła się o wiele bardziej nieswojo, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Sama chętnie wypiłaby teraz whisky, ale wolała nie mieszać jej z wcześniej wypitym winem. Też wychyliła już sporo kieliszków, ale i tak była w lepszym stanie od Malfoya. Chyba.  
\- Mówiłaś, że nie czytasz rubryki sportowej.  
\- Zazwyczaj nie, po prostu tak wyszło.  
Nie kłamała przecież, chociaż sama musiała teraz zastanowić się nad sensem swojego postępowania. Nie czytywała jej nawet wtedy, gdy wznowiła na jakiś czas korespondencje z Krumem, a on informował ją o swoich meczach. A jakiś czas temu dowiedziała się, iż Malfoy gra w reprezentacji i proszę, dziwnym sposobem czytywała rubrykę sportową.  
\- Zagrasz ze mną na pianinie? - wypalił nagle, wskazując dłonią z alkoholem na instrument. Podążyła wzrokiem za jego gestem. Niepotrzebnie, już wcześniej go zobaczyła. Bardzo trudno przeoczyć coś tak pięknego. Mogła nawet niechcący zostawić na drewnie kilka odcisków paluchów, bo nie powstrzymała się przed przyjrzeniem i obmacaniem go z bliska. Czy Malfoy ją wtedy obserwował? Poczuła się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo, ale to naprawdę był najpiękniejszy instrument, z jakim miała przyjemność obcowania w całym swoim życiu.  
\- Nie umiem grać – odpowiedziała w końcu, ledwie przełykając ślinę, tak bardzo zacisnęło się jej gardło. Czym ona się tak stresowała w jego towarzystwie, skoro kilka godzin temu prowadzili całkiem przyjemny i niestresujący dialog?  
\- Umiesz.  
\- Skąd niby możesz...?  
\- Widziałem, w jaki sposób na niego patrzysz. Coś tam musisz umieć.  
\- No dobra. W dzieciństwie rodzice zapisali mnie na prywatne lekcje, grałam może jakieś dwa lata, ale potem nie mieliśmy instrumentu w domu i na pewno wszystko zapomniałam...  
\- Przecież tego się nie zapomina – zaśmiał się pod nosem, wcale nie złośliwie, to był miły śmiech, pomimo ilości alkoholu, jaką musiał w siebie wlać – a jeśli nawet, przypomnę ci. No chodź.  
Poszła. Nie żeby miała większy wybór. Po prostu złapał ją za rękę i poprowadził do instrumentu, wskazując, by usiadła na niskiej ławeczce. Dopiero w tym momencie Hermiona coś sobie uświadomiła: nie byli tam sami. Zaraz wszyscy zauważą ich dziwaczne zachowanie. A na pewno zrobią to wtedy, gdy zaczną grać, w jej wykonaniu raczej kaleczyć to dostojne pianino.  
\- Dalej nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Nie byłam mistrzynią, grałam tylko jakieś klasyczne kawałki. Od dawna grasz?  
Odłożył szklankę z alkoholem na górę instrumentu, a Hermiona zapłakała wewnętrznie. Zero szacunku. Natomiast, gdy poprawił grzywkę, która opadła mu na oczy, gardło zacisnęło się jej jeszcze mocniej. Chciała sięgnąć po tę cholerną szklankę i trochę sobie ulżyć.  
\- No to zrobimy tak... – usiadł tuż obok, poczuła, jak jego udo ociera się o jej udo, jak jego bok przyciska się do jej talii – pokażę ci kilka dźwięków, które będziesz powtarzać, a ja zajmę się resztą, dobrze? Możesz potem zwiększać tempo. - Z jakiegoś powodu postanowił kompletnie zignorować jej pytanie.  
Przytaknęła. Nie żeby tym razem też miała większy wybór. Ledwie mogła zdobyć się na to, by unieść wzrok znad klawiszy i spojrzeć na jego profil. Chyba zaczęła lekko drżeć. Ze stresu? Dlaczego zawsze musiała tak panikować?  
\- Co zagramy?  
\- Boogie woogie.  
Uniosła brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia, a on bardzo głośno się roześmiał. Poczuła na szyi gorący oddech, zapiekły ją policzki i poczuła potworne gorąco chyba w całym ciele.  
Pokazał jej, o które dźwięki mu chodzi i w jakiej kombinacji powinna je zagrać. Od kiedy w salonie wybrzmiała pierwsza nuta, mogła wyczuć na karku spojrzenia wszystkich gości, ale starała się tym nie przejmować. Nie wycofa się w takim momencie, to byłoby niegrzeczne, przecież Malfoy miał urodziny, a ona z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zdecydowała się na próbę poprawienia mu humoru. Skutkowało, uśmiechnął się już kilka razy.  
Po jego krótkiej instrukcji, Hermiona powtórzyła dźwięki, grając w takim tempie, w jakim ją pouczał i chyba sama się uśmiechnęła, gdy otwarcie ją pochwalił. Brzmiał bardzo szczerze, chociaż swoim zdaniem kompletnie na to nie zasłużyła, ale czy to się liczyło?  
To, co nastąpiło potem, omal nie rozpuściło jej wnętrzności. Pożałowała, że nie zapytała ponownie o jego doświadczenia związane z grą. Tak, miał instrument w domu, ale, zanim zaproponował jej wspólny utwór, myślała chyba, że to jakaś snobistyczna potrzeba. Niektórzy ludzie posiadają pianina tylko z powodu dopasowania do wnętrza. Z Malfoyem ewidentnie tak nie było, wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczął bardzo wolno, więc Hermiona nawet nie gubiła się w powtarzaniu dźwięków, które jej wskazał, ale gdy zaczął wyczyniać z klawiszami jakieś cholerne cuda, Hermiona zwyczajnie skapitulowała. Opuściła dłonie na uda i mogła już tylko wpatrywać się w szaleńcze kombinacje, w jakie wprawił swoje palce. Były stworzone do gry, dopiero teraz to zauważyła, jak pewnego dnia doszło do niej również, że jest bardzo wysoki. Miał kościste dłonie, ale wydawały się wręcz wyrzeźbione do tego, by grać tak skomplikowane melodie. W pewnej chwili doszło do niej, że Malfoy zwyczajnie improwizuje, na bieżąco tworząc w głowie swoją własną kompozycję. Kilkoro gości okrzykami zagrzewało go do jeszcze szybszego tempa, a on spełniał ich zachciankę, chociaż Hermiona była przekonana, że to już niemożliwe, że nie da się szybciej. A jednak.  
Wtedy uniosła wzrok na jego twarz i dostrzegła to. Całkowite skupienie. Chociaż jegoo mimika była w tej chwili bardzo dynamiczna. Przygryzał wargę, by zaraz się roześmiać albo wydąć policzek, kiedy wprowadzał inny dźwięk lub zmieniał tempo, aby zaskoczyć słuchaczy i wywołać kolejny okrzyk ekscytacji kogoś ze swoich znajomych.  
Grzywka znowu opadła mu na oczy. Niewiele myśląc, spróbowała ją poprawić, niezgrabnie imitując czynność, którą tak często u niego widziała – z tego też zdała sobie sprawę dopiero teraz. Obserwowała u niego ten gest nawet wtedy, gdy unikała go w drugim kącie sali na domówkach u Pansy przez ostatnich pięć lat. Podnosił wtedy rękę, by zaczesać włosy do tyłu. Pomagało, na krótką chwilę, ale pomagało. Tak było i teraz. Szybko odsunęła dłoń, ale bardzo długo czuła miękką fakturę włosów na swojej skórze. Co ona sobie myślała? Mocno, niemal boleśnie przycisnęła rękę do uda, dostrzegając, że oderwał wzrok od instrumentu i stroił teraz te wszystkie śmieszne miny właśnie do niej. Ani na moment się nie zdekoncentrował, chociaż grzywka szybko powróciła na wcześniejsze niepożądane miejsce. Nie odważyła się, aby pomóc mu z nią drugi raz.  
Zakończył zgrabnym przeciągnięciem dłońmi po całej klawiaturze. Widywała podobne popisy tylko w filmach, a przecież bywała z rodzicami na różnych koncertach muzyki klasycznej. Tyle, że to nie była muzyka klasyczna. Temu, co zagrał przed chwilą Malfoy o wiele bliżej było do bluesa i gdyby nie siedziała, prawdopodobnie nogi same poniosłyby ją do tańca.  
\- Wystawiłaś mnie. Mieliśmy zagrać razem.  
\- Moje niepewne brzdąkanie brzmiałoby przy twoim ekstrawaganckim i onieśmielającym popisie jak profanacja...  
Znowu ten sam uśmiech. Z bliska był jeszcze bardziej krępujący i... ładny? Może opisywać uśmiech Malfoya jako ładny?  
Więcej nie zdążyli powiedzieć, bo za ich plecami rozległy się głośne oklaski i wtedy też Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że nie są tam sami. Zadziwiające, jak intymnie czuła się jeszcze minutę temu, a w salonie było około trzydziestu osób...  
Harry również klaskał, chociaż Hermiona mogła przyrzec, że jego wzrok zdradzał coś w rodzaju zaniepokojenia. Nie dziwiła się, sama była zaniepokojona, w jakim kierunku zmierzała urodzinowa impreza Malfoya. Kilka godzin temu nie wiedziała nawet, że to jego urodziny, a teraz siedziała u jego boku, choć była przekonana, że na pewno w gronie jego gości znalazłby się ktoś... no, znaleźliby się wszyscy, którzy byli mu o wiele bliżsi niż ona.  
Chcieli jeszcze jedną piosenkę, więc Malfoy ponownie wyprostował się na ławeczce, gotów do tego, by znaleźć się w centrum uwagi. Przytrzymał ją delikatnie za nadgarstek, kiedy próbowała się ewakuować. Zatem została.  
\- Nie rozmawiaj więcej z Garnettem, dobrze? - szepnął. Ledwie doszły do niej te dziwne słowa, ponieważ salon znowu wypełniła jego muzyka.  
\- Dlaczego? Wstydzisz się i nie chcesz, żebym rozmawiała z twoimi....?  
\- Co? Coś ty. Nie o to chodzi.  
\- To o co? - Również szeptała i prawdopodobnie nabawiła się kilku dodatkowych zmarszczek mimicznych. Tak niewiele teraz rozumiała.  
\- To dobry kumpel, ale jeśli chodzi o kobiety... Jest po trzech rozwodach i właśnie zaręczył się kolejny raz.  
\- Och – mruknęła tylko, o nic więcej nie pytając. Nawet tak niezręczna uczestniczka relacji społecznych zauważyła, że Garnett w jakiś dziwny sposób z nią flirtował. Pojęła zatem, że Malfoy nie miał nic złego na myśli. Nie żeby była w tamtej chwili zainteresowana odwzajemnianiem tego flirtu, ale na pewno nie chciałaby być piątym kołem u wozu w czyimś związku. Od bardzo dawna nie była zainteresowana spotykaniem się z kimś, czy chociażby sporadycznymi randkami, które niekoniecznie mogłyby prowadzić do czegoś poważniejszego. Minęły chyba trzy lata, od kiedy wyszła z kimś na kolację, nazywając to w myślach właśnie randką. Nie nadawała się do tego i wychodziła z przekonania, że nic na siłę. Nie czuła się szczególnie osamotniona, miała przyjaciół i rodzinę.  
Kiwnął ledwo zauważalnie, a potem znowu całkowicie poddał się muzyce. Wyglądał trochę tak, jakby zrzucił z siebie bardzo wielki ciężar i jakby nagle trochę wytrzeźwiał, chociaż Hermiona oczywiście nie umiała powiązać ze sobą kilku całkiem oczywistych faktów.


	2. Chapter 2

Przymiarka sukienki okazała się procesem szalenie zajmującym. Francuski butik, w którym Pansy znalazła projektantkę, a ponoć bardzo jej na niej zależało, nie wyglądał wcale przytulanie. Hermiona już od progu czuła się bardzo dziwnie i skarciła się w myślach za wybór sportowych butów. Teoretycznie nikt nie patrzył na nie oceniająco, ale właścicielka sklepiku wyglądała na tyle ekstrawagancko, że dziewczyna nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby z tak błahego powodu postanowiłaby wyrzucić ją za drzwi. Albo wzięłaby ją ja za skrzata domowego. Poważnie, w jakichś miejscach zatrudniali jeszcze skrzaty? Była oburzona widokiem małych elfów na zapleczu. Nie wyglądały tak, jakby projektantka je zatrudniła i płaciła im sowitą zapłatę – miały na sobie brudne szmaty, które w potworny sposób kontrastowały z drogimi materiałami znajdującymi się na wieszakach i w magiczny sposób przesuwającymi się pod wysokimi sufitami, gdy ta udawana Madame machała  
różdżką. Udawana, skoro korzystała z pracy niewolniczej.  
Hermiona musiała zacisnąć mocno usta, by nic na ten temat nie powiedzieć. Kto wybrał to miejsce? Na pewno nie ona. Gdyby bardziej skupiła się podczas przygotowań na Pansy, nikt nie płaciłby tej starej wiedźmie za podtrzymywanie tradycji, które już dawno temu powinny odejść w niepamięć.  
\- Wiem o czym myślisz, ale to nie tak... - Malfoy zatrzymał się na tyle blisko, by usłyszała jego szept, kiedy Pansy udała się do przymierzalni.  
\- Żadne z nas nie przyszłoby tutaj dobrowolnie. Tak, wychowaliśmy się w domach, w których skrzaty domowe robiły za nas praktycznie wszystko, ale nawet my zauważamy, że to nie jest w porządku. To stara ciotka Pansy. Śmiertelnie by się na nią obraziła, gdyby nie miała sukienki właśnie z jej projektu.  
\- I powinna się obrazić. Tacy ludzie zachowują się tak, jakbyśmy wciąż żyli w piętnastym wieku. Spójrz tylko na te elfy, one...  
\- Tak, wiem. Dlatego nie chciałem, żeby Pansy brała cię na przymiarkę.  
\- A ja myślałam, że to przez twój upór i przekonanie, że nie mam wyczucia stylu – parsknęła niedowierzająco. Zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie zakłopotania.  
\- Co mówiliśmy kiedyś o tym, abyś nie odbierała wszystkich moich słów jako ataku?  
Zrobiło się jej głupio. Tylko troszkę, bo na pewno nie zmieniało to sytuacji skrzatów domowych. W takich momentach żałowała, że jednak nie zajęła się na poważnie polityką. Po wojnie nie miała na to siły, bałagan był zbyt wielki.  
Wtedy pojawiła się Pansy i zabrakło jej słów. Rzadko spotykane, ale jednak. Suknia prezentowała się pięknie. Stara wiedźma uszyła ją koronki, na którą Hermiony prawdopodobnie nie byłoby stać za kilka lat, nawet gdyby codziennie brała płatne nadgodziny. Przez użyty materiał i stonowany krój wyglądała bardzo tradycyjnie, ale Pansy nie byłaby sobą, gdyby na tym poprzestała. Grzeczna była w niej tylko długość i rękawy sięgające do samych nadgarstków. Poza tym wydawała się niezwykle seksowna – dość wysokie rozcięcie, które sięgało do samego uda. No i wycięte plecy. Była naprawdę piękna. Jak i kobieta, na której się znajdowała.  
\- Pansy, jest idealna – przyznała całkiem szczerze, czekając aż jej koleżanka stanie na podwyższeniu. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła ją okrążać i podziwiać pełną krasę kreacji, jakby podziwiała eksponat na wystawie i chyba w taki sposób należało podchodzić do kwestii sukien ślubnych.  
\- Będziemy zdejmować miarę na suknię dla panny? - wtrąciła projektantka z tak brzydkim akcentem, że Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od delikatnego skrzywienia ust. Wcale nie była uprzedzona. Widziała te biedne elfy na własne oczy i nawet jeśli Pansy się obrazi, nigdy nie założy czegoś, co zostałoby uszyte w tym miejscu.  
\- Nie. Pani projekty nie są w stylu panny Granger. - To Malfoy. Starał się być grzeczny, ale przy tym na tyle zdecydowany, że staruszka dłużej nie drążyła. Hermiona natomiast była mu bardzo wdzięczna za tak jasne postawienie całej sprawy. Jej sukienka na pewno nie będzie dorównywać klasą żadnej z tych, które widziała u ciotki Pansy, ale to przecież nie jest takie ważne. Malfoy odczekał, aż starsza kobieta zajmie się innymi sprawami, aż jego przyjaciółka wpatrzy się uważnie we własne odbicie w lustrze, a potem puścił Hermionie oczko. Nie przewidziała się, naprawdę to zrobił.  
*  
Dzwonek do drzwi bardzo ją zaskoczył, nie spodziewała się w ten weekend żadnych odwiedzin. Właściwie, niezapowiedzianie wpadała do niej tylko Ginny, ale z tego, co wiedziała, jej przyjaciółka aktualnie miała dwudniową randkę ze swoim mężem.  
Czyżby...? Nie, to nie mógł być Malfoy. Dwie godziny temu dostała od niego sowę, w której prosił ją o wybranie miejsca, żeby mogli zjeść wspólnie kolację i obgadać kilka spraw – te okazały się bardziej skomplikowane niż wcześniej zakładali. Nie odpisała mu jeszcze, bo utknęła w robocie papierkowej – musiała wypełnić te akta dosłownie na wczoraj.  
Może ktoś pomylił adres i próbował dostać się do jej sąsiadów z mieszkania obok?  
Podeszła ostrożnie do drzwi i wyjrzała przez wizjer. Westchnęła głęboko, bo tak, to jednak był Malfoy. Co on sobie wyobrażał, nachodzić ją bez zaproszenia w jej własnym domu? Odruchowo przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze. Miała na sobie bardzo niewyjściowy dres, wygodna rzecz, w której poruszała się tylko w domu. Wyglądała tragicznie, co tu ukrywać. Ale dlaczego miałaby się tym przejmować? To on powinien się przejmować, swoimi bezmyślnymi zachowaniami!  
Otworzyła drzwi.  
\- Coś się stało? - zapytała trochę zaaferowana, bo nagle doszło do niej, że może niepotrzebnie go oskarżała. Może naprawdę stało się coś złego albo przynajmniej niecierpiącego zwłoki.  
\- Ano stało się, nie odpisałaś mi, więc...  
\- Więc po prostu sobie do mnie wpadłeś? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem, ale i tak przesunęła się trochę w progu, żeby wpuścić go do środka. Miała przecież różdżkę. Jeśli to nie Malfoy, a ktoś użył eliksiru wielosokowego, aby się pod niego podszyć, chyba da sobie radę.  
\- Tak – odparł tylko, rozglądając się wokół, kiedy tylko zamknęła za nim drzwi.  
\- I pewnie dostałeś adres od Harry'ego?  
\- Oczywiście, że dostałem adres od Harry'ego. Powinnaś uciąć sobie z nim pogawędkę na temat dzielenia się z innymi wrażliwymi informacjami na twój temat.  
\- Nie próbuj zrzucać na niego całej winy. Naprawdę nic by ci się nie stało, gdybyś trochę poćwiczył cierpliwość. Właśnie miałam zamiar wysłać ci sowę. Jestem trochę zajęta, pracowałam i naprawdę muszę coś szybko dokończyć, bo inaczej...  
\- Okej, mogę sobie po prostu pójść i zobaczymy się wieczorem.  
\- Nie, nie, to bez sensu, skoro już przyszedłeś. Poczekasz chwilę?  
Nie miał nic przeciwko. Usadziła go w salonie, kazała mu zrobić sobie kawę, gdyby tylko miał na nią ochotę (o dziwo, chyba potrafił obsługiwać mugolski ekspres), a potem już w swoim gabinecie starała się nie myśleć o tym, że Malfoy właśnie siedzi w jej mieszkaniu i znowu: zachowuje się tak, jakby wkraczanie w tak intymne sfery jej życia było czymś absolutnie naturalnym i normalnym. Będzie zszokowana, jeśli nie narobi w składach eliksirów i w innych danych jakichś kardynalnych błędów, bo ledwie mogła się teraz skupić. Wciąż tylko zerkała na drzwi, jakby spodziewała się zza nich głośnego dźwięku wybuchu.  
Żaden wybuch jednak nie nastąpił, a ona po dwudziestu minutach mogła przesłać dokumenty do firmy. Oczywiście wcześniej nakarmiła sowę, jakby chciała jej wynagrodzić za to, że ostatnio wiecznie gdzieś lata – codziennie wymieniała z Malfoyem dziesiątki listów i zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy jej mugolscy sąsiedzi wkrótce się nie zorientują, iż mieszka obok nich ktoś bardzo dziwny.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o pierwszy taniec ślubny, to tak, to mugolska tradycja, ale Pansy była podekscytowana, kiedy jej o niej opowiedziałam... - zaczęła swoją tyradę, wkraczając do salonu. Wcześniej się uczesała i nawet nałożyła na twarz lekki makijaż, ledwie zauważalny, ale jednak. Nie przebierała się, bo to na pewno nie umknęłoby jego uwadze, a nie miała ochoty na morze jego uwag.  
Nie było go w salonie, co odrobinę ją zaskoczyło. Kuchnia także okazała się pusta i dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że drzwi balkonowe są otwarte.  
\- Tak się wynudziłeś, że postanowiłeś wyskoczyć? To drugie piętro, raczej nie zrobiłbyś sobie wielkiej krzywdy - parsknęła, lokalizując go w końcu rozłożonego wygodnie na hamaku, który tam zamocowała. Jej balkon był odrobinę powiększony w magiczny sposób i symbolizował sobą wszystko, co Hermiona uważała za spokojny kącik. Stolik, na którym aktualnie spoczywała duża kawa Malfoya. Ręcznie malowane krzesełka, sporo wygodnych poduszek i miękkich dywanów. Masa kuchennych przypraw i kwiatków. Na specjalnych drabinkach zamocowała nawet nastrojowe światełka. I hamak, jej ulubione miejsce w całym mieszkaniu. W wolne wieczory leżała na nim pod kocem z książką, myśląc o tym, czy istnieje zaklęcie, które mogłoby odgonić komary. Na pewno istniało, ale w ciepłe noce brzęczenie komarów dodawało wszystkiemu odrobiny nastroju, więc skazywała się na masochistyczne drapanie kolejnego dnia.  
I pośród tych miękkości koców i przytulności światełek znajdował się właśnie Malfoy. Nie umiała się zdecydować, czy pasował do tego miejsca, czy stanowił jego całkowite przeciwieństwo.  
\- Sama to wszystko zrobiłaś? - zagadnął, machając dłonią w nieokreślonym kierunku, ale najpewniej miał na myśli właśnie całokształt jej balkonu. Zajęła pufę, a potem przytuliła do piersi bordową poduszkę.  
\- Tak. To niezbyt duże mieszkanie. Właściwie wszystko zrobiłam w nim sama. Niezbyt męczące, gdy ma się do dyspozycji różdżkę, ale przynajmniej zajęło mnie to na kilka miesięcy.  
\- Od kiedy tu mieszkasz?  
\- Wprowadziłam się jakiś... rok po wojnie? Tak myślę.  
Przytaknął, jakby rozumiał, co miała na myśli. Pewnie rozumiał. Większość spośród ludzi, którzy przeżyli wojnę, radziło sobie z demonami na swój własny sposób. Ona nadrobiła edukację, a potem własnoręcznie wyremontowała mieszkanie, żeby tylko mieć czym zająć ręce podczas samotnych wieczorów. Rozstanie z Ronem nie pomagało. Po Bitwie o Hogwart byli ze sobą kilka miesięcy, ale potem wspólnie stwierdzili, że nie ma to większego sensu. Połączył ich wspólny cel, akurat wtedy potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Potem łączyła ich jeszcze żałoba, ale wkrótce ich drogi prowadziły ku innym celom. Kochali się jak rodzeństwo, romantyzm pojawił się tylko na kilka chwil.  
Była ciekawa, w jaki sposób z demonami radził sobie Malfoy. Było to chyba całkiem skuteczne – wciąż miała w głowie jego obraz tuż po zakończeniu wojny. Wciąż jeszcze wtedy znajdowali się po dwóch zupełnie odrębnych stronach barykady, ale pamiętała, jak bardzo był wyniszczony. Cień człowieka, którym był teraz. Czasami miała wrażenie, że ideały Lorda Voldemorta w podobny sposób zranili ich i tamtych. Byli oczywiście ludzie, dla których odkupienie wydawało się niemożliwe, przynajmniej nie na wolności, ale ci z ich pokolenia byli wtedy raczej zagubionymi dzieciakami, u których rasistowskie poglądy często wynikały z niewiedzy, braku ciekawości i wartości wpajanych im przez rodzinę. Kolejne pokolenia miały teraz szansę napisać historię od nowa.  
\- Mówiłaś coś o pierwszym tańcu Pansy i Pottera? - Jego pytanie szybko zmusiło ją do powrotu do rzeczywistości.  
\- Hej, Pansy po ślubie też będziesz nazywać Potter?  
\- Oczywiście, nie zmarnowałbym takiej okazji...  
Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. Jakby sama wiecznie nie nazywała go Malfoyem.  
\- Znalazłam im kilka szkół tańca, wszystkie bardzo blisko ich domu, więc Harry nie będzie mógł wykręcić się pracą albo niechęcią do teleportacji. Pansy tańczy świetnie, ale on niestety musi trochę nad tym popracować.  
\- Ujęłaś to bardzo dyplomatycznie.  
\- Od tego są przyjaciele.  
Nie wyszli na kolację. Siedzieli na balkonie do bardzo późna, a gdy zgłodnieli, Hermiona sprawdziła, co ma w lodówce i przygotowała na szybko jakiś mało wymyślny posiłek, chociaż on upierał się przy tym, że był bardzo smaczny. Coraz rzadziej w takich momentach zastanawiała, co takiego chce osiągnąć podobnymi komplementami. Zaczynała się do nich przyzwyczajać i, szczerze mówiąc, pewnie będzie jej ich trochę brakować, gdy po wszystkim wrócą do poprzedniego statusu swojej znajomości.  
Miała wrażenie, że Malfoy potrafił cieszyć się z bardzo prostych i niewielkich rzeczy i chyba chciałaby się tego od niego nauczyć. Zachwyty codziennością nie należały do jej mocnych stron. Kiedy odprowadzała go do drzwi, była przyjemnie rozleniwiona, a brzuch bolał ją nie tylko z przejedzenia, ale również przez długie godziny ciągłego śmiania.  
\- Co to? - zagadnął, zgarniając ze stolika przy wyjściu dwie wejściówki na musical. Wyglądał jak mały chłopiec, gdy próbował rozszyfrować, o co chodzi w tytule. - Król Lew? Czy na świecie istnieje mniej pretensjonalny tytuł?  
\- Malfoy, zważaj na słowa. To prawdopodobnie najlepsza sztuka, jaką wymyśliła ludzkość. Całokształt, nie tylko mugole. Główni bohaterowie to oczywiście zwierzęta, ale oś fabuły opiera się na interpretacji Hamleta. Wiesz, co to Hamlet?  
\- Coś obiło mi się o uszy – parsknął, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Coś obiło mi się o uszy oznaczało prawdopodobnie: nie jestem takim ignorantem jak ci się wydaje, czytałem Szekspira. - To jakaś randka, Granger? Kiedy znalazłaś sobie czas na znalezienie sobie chłopaka? Z tego, co wiem, masz teraz jeszcze mniej czasu ode mnie, a ja nie randkuję. To niedopuszczalne, abyś ty to robiła. Przynajmniej beze mnie.  
On naprawdę to powiedział? Postanowiła udać, że nie, nie zrobił tego.  
\- Cóż za wielka strata dla ludzkości, Malfoy.  
\- Zawsze starała się symulować jego ton, nigdy nie wychodziło. - Moja kuzynka gra w tej sztuce, dostałam zaproszenia dawno temu, ale nigdy nie było okazji, by z nich skorzystać. Całość opiera się na bajce, która była wielkim hitem, ale historia nie jest tylko dla dzieci. Przedstawia ponadczasowe wartości i...  
\- Dobra, dobra. Skończ wykład. Zabierz mnie ze sobą. To będzie wymówka, żebyś w końcu poszła. Ze mną to prawie tak, jakbyś wciąż zajmowała się obowiązkami.  
Był bardzo nonszalancki, gdy poprawił kołnierz i oparł się o framugę drzwi. Też starała się być nonszalancka, kiedy znowu przyjrzała się zaproszeniom. Co mówiła jej Ginny? Coś o tym, by wykorzystywać okazje, żeby się wyluzować, prawda?  
\- No dobra... Czemu nie. Przyszły piątek ci pasuje?  
Oczywiście, że przyszły piątek nie kolidował z jego planami.  
*  
Nie skończyło się tylko na tamtym piątku. Nawet się nie obejrzała, a Malfoy towarzyszył jej prawie we wszystkich formach spędzania wolnego czasu. Wcześniej praktycznie ich nie posiadała, a teraz nie tylko wychodziła na musicale (Król Lew był tylko początkiem), ale bywała nieprzyzwoicie częstym gościem w restauracjach – chociaż wiecznie upierała się przy tym, że lepiej gotować w domu, bo jest taniej i zdrowiej. Malfoy nie słuchał, tłumacząc, że zbyt często sama sobie gotuje i od czasu do czasu powinna dać się rozpieścić. Tak, użył takich słów, a Hermiona zastanawiała się potem przez pół wieczora, co on, na Merlina, miał niby na myśli.  
Wpadli w swoją rutynę. Zazwyczaj spotykali się z Harrym i Pansy, aby coś obgadać, czasem jeździli wspólnie w różne miejsca, żeby załatwić ślubny catering, garnitury, szaty, kosmetyczkę dla panny młodej, zamówić próbne bukiety ślubne i kwiaty, które ozdobią ceremonię – to wymagało teleportowania się aż do Hiszpanii. Teleportacja międzynarodowa była wyczerpująca, ale blondyn nie słuchał jej wymówek. W Londynie nie było lepiej. Ciągał ją po parkach, sugerując, że Rogerowi przyda się więcej ruchu. Jakby nie mógł zabierać swojego psa na poranne przebieżki. Hermiona przypuszczała, że jego zdaniem to jej przydałoby się trochę ruchu. Podświadomie się z nim zgadzała, bo prowadziła raczej siedzący tryb życia. Sport nigdy nie zajmował w jej dziennych planach znaczącego miejsca, stawiała raczej na treningi intelektualne, ale Malfoy pewnie spojrzałby na nią w bardzo protekcjonalny sposób. Nawet ona wiedziała, że w tej kwestii najważniejsza jest równowaga. Powinna dbać o obie te sfery z równą starannością. Spacery. Spacery nie wymagały od niej zmiany garderoby i nie miała potem zakwasów, nie lał się z niej również pot. Mogła to więc zaakceptować i pozwała mu sądzić, że wcale nie domyśliła się jego zamiarów. To dotyczyło wielu kwestii. Zmowa milczenia. Nauczyła się, że to ona powinna zamawiać węglowodany, ale nie wszystkie wylądują w jej żołądku. Wiedziała, jaką lubił pić kawę i że chodził spać całkiem wcześnie, a potem wcześnie się budził – odgadła to głównie dzięki porom, w jakim przylatywała do niej ostatnia, a potem pierwsza sowa. Kiedyś zafiukał do niej w piżamie, kiedy ona siedziała jeszcze w laboratorium. Tryb życia mieli więc całkowicie odmienny, ale, o dziwo, nie stanowiło to problemu, gdy potrzebowali się zobaczyć, żeby ustalić kilka nowych rzeczy. Albo wyjść na kawę. I ciastko. Kawę z ciastkiem.  
W firmie farmaceutycznej krążyło już sporo plotek i Hermiona zdawała sobie z nich sprawę, ale wiedziała również, że gdyby zaczęła coś z nimi robić, rozszalałyby jeszcze bardziej. Malfoy często czekał na nią pod budynkiem. Albo odprowadzał ją rano do pracy w tym swoim nieprzyzwoitym stroju, żeby potem zahaczyć jeszcze o park. Znała już dokładne trasy jego biegów i wiedziała też, o której jej znajomi z pracy wchodzą do budynku, więc wtedy też musieli ich widzieć. Starała się o tym nie myśleć, chociaż odczuwała również pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję – w końcu Steven z działu naprzeciwko przestał się wokół niej kręcić. Wcześniej jakoś nie przyjmował do świadomości, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna, nie będąca w stałym związku, mogłaby nie chcieć się z nim umówić.  
Hermiona jednak wolała nie przyznawać się przed samą sobą, że czerpała ze znajomości z Malfoyem inne profity niż dodatkowa para oczu i dłoni przy planowaniu ślubu. Co to by o niej świadczyło, gdyby się do tego przyznała? Na co dzień mogła udawać, że po prostu... samo jakoś tak wychodzi. Gdyby przyznała się do każdego uśmiechu, który pojawiał się na jej twarzy, gdy widziała poranną sowę albo w momentach, gdy Malfoy przytrzymywał ją za ramię, kiedy niepostrzeżenie prawie wpadała pod samochód, ponieważ była tak zaaferowała rozmową z nim. Nie, stanowczo, nie miała na to czasu. I nie miała na to cierpliwości. Oraz prawdopodobnie odwagi. - Widzimy się w sobotę? - zagadnął, kiedy wychodzili z kawiarni po długich elaboratach na temat poradzenia sobie z panią Parkinson w taki sposób, by jednocześnie jej nie urazić, ale także nie pozwolić jej błyszczeć bardziej od jej córki. Przytrzymał jej drzwi, jak zwykle. Harry i Ron prawie nigdy tego nie robili.  
\- Planowaliśmy coś konkretnego? - zapytała odrobinę zaniepokojona, bo przestraszyła się, że najwyraźniej nie wpisała do swojego kalendarza spotkania z Malfoyem. Hm, może powinna po prostu zrobić klamrę z jego nazwiskiem przy wszystkich dniach miesiąca? Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio miała od niego dłuższą przerwę. I nie, wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż kilka tygodni temu nigdy nie uwierzyłaby sobie z przyszłości.  
\- Nie, chyba nie, ale pomyślałem... - Zrobił długą pauzę, a jego ręka wylądowała na karku, po którym delikatnie się podrapał. To Malfoy potrafi drapać się w taki nerwowy sposób? Czasami miała wrażenie, że mogłaby zamknąć go w akwarium tylko po to, by spisać sobie zachowania, które wcześniej umykały jej uwadze. A była przecież bardzo uważną osobą, jak mogła czegoś takiego nie dostrzec? - Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się zobaczyć. Trzeba jeszcze wybrać rozrywkę na wieczór kawalerski. Potter upiera się przy tym cholernym paintballu, wyobrażasz to sobie? Nie lepsze byłyby już pojedynki na różdżki? Ugh, myślałem, że będzie obstawał przy czymś nudnym tak jak on... – Musiał zauważyć jej zirytowane spojrzenie, bo natychmiast przerwał. - No dobra, w każdym razie, możemy wyręczyć go w wyborze miejsca tych chorych tortur, a potem skorzystamy z twojego... telewizjora? Tak się to nazywa? Po musicalu obiecałaś mi seans oryginalnej wersji. Nie myśl sobie, że o tym zapomniałem.  
Ona zapomniała. Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy ma w ogóle kasetę wideo z Królem Lwem, ale potem uświadomiła sobie, że VHS wcale nie jest największym problemem. Ten mogłaby przecież wypożyczyć.  
\- O nie, nie mogę, obiecałam rodzicom, że wpadnę na urodziny cioci Helen. Merlinie, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co to będzie za okropna impreza. Co roku udaje mi się omijać większość rodzinnych imprez, ale tym razem spotkałaby mnie bolesna śmierć. Ciocia kończy... hm, chyba siedemdziesiąt lat. Wynajęła jakiś horrendalnie drogi dworek, żeby skrzyknąć tam wszystkich Grangerów i wystroić się w swój zakurzony szal boa. Znowu będę miała przez niego alergię. Ostatnio, gdy musiałam ją w nim przytulić, oczy łzawiły mi przez resztę wieczoru. Ale w zasadzie to nie było takie złe, mogłam wyjść trochę szybciej. Ten szal ma chyba pięćdziesiąt lat. Albo jest starszy od niej, nie mam pewności. Może to dziedziczne dobro w mojej rodzinie?  
Teraz wydawał się zawiedziony. Dobrze radziła sobie z jego mimiką? Dlaczego miałby być zawiedziony? Przecież nawet nie umiał wypowiedzieć słowa telewizor, dlaczego miałyby zależeć mu na wspólnym oglądaniu filmu?  
\- Szal boa, Granger? Co to niby jest? - zapytał, jakby tylko tyle był w stanie wyłapać z tego krótkiego potoku, który przed chwilą nastąpił.  
\- Wiem, czym jest wąż boa. Czy mugole lubują się w zakładaniu na siebie węży? Czemu to ma słu...?  
\- Wiesz co? Bycie ignorantem w dziedzinie mugoloznastwa już dawno temu wyszło z mody i...  
\- Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego pytam cię, czym jest ten pieprzony szal boa, Granger?  
\- To szal, ale pierzasty. Kobiety owijają nim swoją szyję. Właściwie wyszły z mody już dawno temu, ale moja ciotka prawdopodobnie utknęła w latach dwudziestych. Może trzydziestych, nie jestem pewna. Wtedy większość mugolskich kobiet je nosiła.  
\- Nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić. Szal z piór?  
\- Poważnie, Malfoy? Żyję w świecie czarodziejów już od dawna, a przez ten czas zobaczyłam na własne oczy tak dziwaczne części garderoby, że szal mojej cioci to przy nich pikuś. - To już ten etap, gdy głośno na niego parskała, a on rzeczywiście właśnie przytrzymał ją mocno za łokieć, bo o mało nie weszła na przejście dla pieszych, podczas gdy przejechała przez nie, z dość dużą prędkością, taksówka.  
\- Nie twierdzę, że ten cały szal boa jest bardziej albo mniej ekstrawagancki od szaty wyjściowej mojego wuja Albertusa. Powiedziałem tylko, że nie umiem sobie go wyobrazić – sprecyzował z tym swoim uspokajającym uśmiechem, który irytował ją nawet jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie podnosił głosu. Ona robiła to bardzo często, jakby w obawie, że zaraz wejdzie jej w słowo. Robiła to raczej z przyzwyczajenia, bo rozmowy z większością mężczyzn tak wyglądały. Z Malfoyem prawdopodobnie nigdy. Jasne, często wchodził jej w słowo, ale nie w stylu: teraz cię wszystkiego nauczę, kobieto. Raczej na zasadzie: tak bardzo mnie to bawi, chcę bawić się jeszcze lepiej i wcale nie szanuję cię przez to mniej. O to chyba nie mogłaby się obrazić, prawda?  
\- Jest absurdalny i zakurzony, Malfoy. To powinno ci w zupełności wystarczyć.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz iść na tę imprezę? W twoim mieszkaniu roi się od rodzinnych zdjęć. Myślałem, że nie omijasz żadnej okazji, by spotkać się z rodzicami i całą resztą.  
W zasadzie miał rację. Hermiona jednak zamilkła na moment, wcale nie po to, by zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią. Jego wnioski były daleko idące, jakby poświęcił więcej niż sekundę na oglądaniu jej mieszkania i interpretowaniu pewnych zwyczajów.  
\- Masz rację, gdy chodzi o moich rodziców – przyznała ostrożnie. On chyba także często spotykał się z matką. Tak założyła, chociaż nigdy o tym przy niej nie wspominał. Pewne grunty zdawały się niestabilne, chociaż Hermiona już dawno temu szczerze zaakceptowała tamte przeprosiny. Może nie przerobiła ich do końca, ale tak, na pewno je zaakceptowała. - Cała reszta trochę mnie irytuje. Nie wiedzą zbyt wiele o moim życiu, bo zwyczajnie nie mogę im mówić o magii. Poza rodzicami wiedzą moje dwie kuzynki i rodzice chrzestni, bo byłam z nimi najbliżej. Reszta rodziny ma mnie za dziwaczkę, bo nie mogłam wymyślić nawet porządnej pracy, kłamstwo wyszłoby szybko na jaw. Nie mam też dyplomu z uczelni, którą znają. Poza tym, pozostałam jedyną niezamężną kobietą z tego akurat pokolenia Grangerów, to również nie pomaga. Wszyscy są mili, ale mam wrażenie, że mnie oceniają, a miałam już tego wystarczająco dużo w...  
\- W naszym świecie. Głównie z winy takich, jak ja – wtrącił, uśmiechając się do niej przepraszająco i jednocześnie w taki sposób, jakby chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Znowu, nie miała pojęcia, że mimika Malfoyów jest przystosowana do podobnych wyrazów twarzy. Genetycznie, wcale nie twierdziła, że wszyscy są tacy, jak zaprezentował się światu Lucjusz.  
Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzymał rękę na jej ramieniu. Nie ruszyli się, chociaż światła uliczne zmieniły się już prawdopodobnie dwa razy. Ludzie mijali ich ze zirytowanymi minami, w końcu blokowali ruch.  
\- Nie zaprzeczę, że o to chodziło – przytaknęła ostrożnie, a jego uśmiech tylko się pogłębił. W oczach pojawiło się coś jeszcze, tego akurat nazwać nie potrafiła. Znowu podrapał się po karku, przekrzywił odrobinę głowę, jakby szykował się do przyjęcia ciosu. Dziwne skojarzenie.  
\- Zabierz mnie ze sobą.  
\- Słucham? - wykrztusiła, odruchowo zabierając ramię, bo musiała przycisnąć je do boku, jakby w obawie, że zaraz dostanie zawału.  
\- Pomyśl tylko, ile będziesz miała z tego korzyści. Po pierwsze, wymówka, by wyjść trochę wcześniej. To łączy się z drugim powodem: powiesz, że jestem twoim chłopakiem sportowcem, który spieszy się na trening i właśnie dlatego będziemy mogli wymknąć się wcześniej. Po trzecie, dowiem się więcej o świecie mugoli. W którym niby miejscu mógłbym nauczyć się czegoś więcej? Po czwarte, zobaczę szal twojej cioci. Po piąte, sprawdzę, czy przebija ekstrawagancją szatę mojego wuja. Po szóste, świetnie tańczę i na pewno będę...  
\- Jesteś w stanie wymyślić jeszcze sto powodów i będziesz wymieniać je tak długo, aż całkowicie mnie zdezorientujesz, bym przystała na twoją propozycję? - To nie było pytanie, które powinna zadać w pierwszej kolejności. Powinna raczej zapytać o to, dlaczego w ogóle chce iść z nią na rodzinną imprezę. Nie byli na etapie znajomości, na którym mogliby robić takie rzeczy. Zabierała czasem Harry'ego na wesela kuzynek, ale to musiało się skończyć, kiedy on znalazł dziewczynę. Wcześniej był Ron, a potem przez długi, długi czas zawsze przychodziła sama i właściwie nie czuła się przez to niezręcznie. Miałaby wstydzić się tego, że nie miała partnera?  
\- Dokładnie!  
Był całkowicie poważny. Hermiona nie potrafiła zmienić wyrazu twarzy, a on zrobił to już chyba sto razy. Ostatecznie widziała na jego obliczu czyste oczekiwanie. I to dziwne przekonanie, że to faktycznie dobry pomysł. Przecież to będzie katastrofa. Ktoś powinien mu o tym powiedzieć. Ona powinna mu o tym powiedzieć.  
\- Malfoy, ale tam będą moi rodzice i nie chcę ich okłamywać. Poza tym...  
\- Masz strasznie sztywną definicję kłamstwa. Niczego nie musisz mówić wprost. Ludzie sami sobie wszystko dopowiedzą. Kochają to robić. Ach, mam kolejny powód! Dowiem się, czym zajmują się dentyści, bo, wybacz, ale twojego tłumaczenia wcale nie zrozumiałem. Zęby? Co twoi rodzice robią z zębami? To jakieś mugolskie szamańskie rytuały?  
\- Zdziwiłbyś się, jak bardzo rozwinięta jest mugolska medycyna. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że moi rodzice zajmują się poważnymi sprawami? My mamy zaklęcia, oni to wszystko robią ręcznie i...  
\- Sam ich zapytam, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz.  
*  
Poszli tam. Naprawdę poszli tam wspólnie. Od rana wysłał jej kilkanaście sów, dopytując się, jaki dresscode obowiązuje na takich imprezach. Stanowczo odradziła szatę wyjściową oraz frak. Kto w ogóle nosi fraki? Inaczej, kto w ich wieku nosi fraki? To było uciążliwe. Sama usiłowała doprowadzić się do porządku, ale wciąż musiała zerkać w kierunku okna, żeby biedna sowa nie musiała zbyt długo na nią czekać. Poza tym, przecież często miał na sobie mugolskie ubrania, więc nie rozumiała, gdzie niby widział cały problem. Elegancko, powinien ubrać się elegancko, ale bez wielkiej przesady i dokładnie to mu napisała. Nie wystarczyło. Potrzebował opinii co do każdej części garderoby i Hermiona czuła się trochę tak, jakby rozmawiała z Ginny, która wychodziła na imprezę zaraz po zerwaniu z Harrym. Głównie po to, by udowodnić coś innym i sobie, w takiej niekorzystnej kolejności. To raczej wątpliwe, by Malfoyowi towarzyszyły podobne pobudki, co sprawiało, że było to jeszcze bardziej irytujące. Jak miała golić nogi i jednocześnie odpisywać na jego list.  
\- Powinieneś zainstalować u siebie pieprzony telefon, Malfoy – warknęła na przywitanie, gdy zjawił się wystrojony pod jej drzwiami, a ona wciąż miała na głowie ręcznik. Tak bardzo spowolnił jej przygotowania.  
\- To to śmieszne coś, co wisi u ciebie i u Pottera na ścianie? - zapytał nonszalancko, jakby kompletnie nie dostrzegał buchającego z jej strony zirytowania.  
\- Dokładnie – warknęła, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi. Na szczęście nie pytał o to, czy turban z mokrego ręcznika uzupełnia jej czerwoną sukienkę niczym szal boa cioci Helen. Gdyby zapytał, wylądowałby na klatce schodowej.  
\- I po co miałbym go sobie instalować? Zresztą, działałby w domu z magią? U ciebie działa, to prawda, ale w moim mieszkało wcześniej kilka pokoleń czarodziejów. To robi jakąś różnicę?  
\- Gdybyś bardziej się tym interesował, wiedziałbyś, że dzisiaj mugolskie sprzęty nie stanowią już takiego problemu. Ale nie, po co ci taka wiedza – mamrotała pod nosem, wchodząc do łazienki, by wysuszyć sobie włosy. Zaklęciem, wysuszy je dokładnym zaklęciem. Musiała się skupić. - Dwa lata temu w ministerstwie powstał specjalny departament, który zajmuje się dostosowywaniem mugolskiej technologii do naszych potrzeb.  
Nie skomentował wiedzy, którą starała się mu przekazać.  
\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, po co miałbym instalować telefon akurat u siebie. - Oparł się nonszalancko o drzwi do łazienki, obserwując jej zmagania z różdżką, a później z pędzlem do makijażu.  
\- Nie musiałbyś tak często wysyłać do mnie swojej biednej sowy. To żyjąca istota, Malfoy! Powinna odpocząć. Przez telefon mógłbyś po prostu ze mną porozmawiać, skoro masz problemy z doborem koloru cholernego krawatu.  
\- Trzeba było tak od razu – parsknął, uśmiechając się szeroko do jej odbicia w lustrze. - Powiedz mi, gdzie mogę coś takiego kupić, a w poniedziałek natychmiast go zainstaluję. Muszę wykorzystać okazję, skoro właśnie przyznałaś, że mógłbym słyszeć twój głos o wiele częściej i to prawdopodobniej o każdej porze dnia i nocy.  
Pędzel do pudru wypadł jej z ręki i wylądował w umywalce. Starała się dostrzec na jego twarzy oznaki żartu, może nawet nabijania się z niej, ale widziała tylko ten uśmiech. Kojarzył jej się z wieczorem przy pianinie, a jeszcze tamtej nocy postanowiła, że lepiej będzie nie myśleć o całym tym dziwacznym zajściu.  
Zdobyła się tylko na to, by parsknąć na niego niczym wkurzony kot i mocno zatrzasnąć drzwi, aby dokończyć swoje przygotowania. Zduszony okrzyk Malfoya świadczył prawdopodobnie o tym, że trafiła go przy tym w nos. Miała taką nadzieję, bo może dzięki temu prezentowałby się chociaż trochę gorzej. Niestety, gdy do niego wróciła, wciąż wyglądał nieprzyzwoicie dobrze.  
Kłócili się nawet wtedy, gdy Hermiona oznajmiła, że teleportacja nie wchodzi w grę. I wtedy, kiedy Malfoy powiedział, że zapłaci całą kwotę za taksówkę – była tym faktem oburzona, ostatecznie to impreza jej rodziny i to ona go zaprosiła (chociaż w pewien sposób to na niej wymusił). Wiedziała, że jako zawodnik qudditcha krajowej ligi zarabia prawdopodobnie kilka razy więcej od niej, nie wspominając jego rodzinny majątek, ale gdy wysyczała mu prosto do ucha, że ma pozwolić jej na zachowanie resztek godności, schował swoją sakiewkę z mugolską gotówką i wysyczał coś w stylu: jak sobie życzysz. Tak, dokładnie tego sobie życzyła. Spłukać się poprzez zapłacenie za taksówkę, która wywiozła ich poza Londyn, żeby spędzić bolesny wieczór z jej rodziną. Życzyła sobie również tego, by jej szpilki nie wbijały się w ten uwłaczający sposób w trawnik, bo najwyraźniej ścieżka wyłożona kamyczkami to zbyt wiele jak na miejsce, które wynajęłaby jej rodzina na imprezę. Wciąż była zbyt obrażona, by przyjąć jego zachęcająco wyciągnięte ramię. Przez dziesięć kroków, przy jedenastym porzuciła swoje dalsze zapędy godnościowe.  
\- Twój upór zawstydza nawet mnie – mruknął wtedy i kolejny raz była zdziwiona, gdy nie dosłyszała żadnej zgryźliwości w jego tonie.  
\- Miona! Dlaczego idziecie przez trawnik? Po lewej jest ścieżka! - Faktycznie, ciocia Elizabeth miała rację i po dokonaniu krótkich oględzin oboje ją odkryli, jednak najwyraźniej żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru przyznać się do błędu. Nie zboczyli z wcześniej obranej trasy przez trawnik, jakby bez słów podpisali na ten temat umowę.  
\- Miona?  
\- Nawet nie próbuj. To uwłaczające i protekcjonalne.  
Do jego rozlicznych talentów najwyraźniej należało także wyczuwanie jej nastrojów, bo tylko przytaknął ruchem głowy, a potem wzmocnił ich uścisk.  
To nie tak, że się denerwowała. Widywała tych ludzi przynajmniej raz w roku, z niektórymi utrzymywała całkiem przyjazne i regularne kontakty, z innymi wcale nie rozmawiała, żeby nie psuć sobie nastroju i właśnie dzisiaj powinna zachować tę tendencję.  
\- A więc to jest wąż boa? - zapytał o to tak cicho, że musiała powtórzyć jego słowa w myślach, aby się upewnić, że na pewno dobrze zrozumiała. Dobrze zgadł. Ciotka Helen witała gości już od wejścia, a jej czerwono-różowy pierzasty szal rzucał się w oczy z bardzo dalekiej odległości. Może taka była jej strategia, by nigdy nie zlewać się z tłumem? - Naprawdę przesadzałaś, kiedy wspominałaś o jego ekstrawagancji. To prawda, pióra wyglądają, jakby pamiętały Churchilla, ale to przecież... Dobry wieczór, pani. Pani musi być ciocią Helen, prawda? Hermiona tak wiele o pani wspominała i...  
Wyłączyła się. Co innego jej pozostało, skoro Malfoy właśnie w eleganckim geście pochylał się nad dłonią jej ciotki (jej mugolskiej ciotki!), by przywitać się z nią w należyty sposób. I wyglądało na to, że właśnie tyle wystarczy, by ogarnął ją niepowstrzymany zachwyt. Zresztą, nie tylko ona była zachwycona. Szybko otoczył ich zadowolony wianuszek ludzi, którzy mieli wiele do powiedzenia, a chociaż Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna często nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co oznaczają używane przez nich słowa, wybrnął z każdej konwersacji zaskakująco dobrze. Okazywało się zatem, że Malfoy nie posiada żadnych wad. Sama zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego niczym w eksponat muzealny.  
Wieczór mijał, a ona utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że zabranie ze sobą Mlfoya nie było takim złym pomysłem. Mogło dojść do katastrofy i pewnie tak myślałaby o tym, zanim poznali się odrobinę bliżej. Pewnie w jej głowie roiłyby się wizje blondyna, który próbuje w niezauważony sposób rzucić złośliwymi urokami prosto w jej kuzynów, albo trzyma się z daleka od mugolskich przekąsek. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Z kuzynami rozmawiał – głównie o sporcie, co było zadziwiające, bo nie miała pojęcia, że mężczyzna orientuje się w zasadach niemagicznych rozgrywek. Nie narzekał też na jedzenie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nieustannie ciągnął ją w kierunku stolików z przekąskami i równie nieustannie dbał o to, by w jej dłoni wiecznie znajdował się kieliszek. Najwyraźniej był wspaniałym kompanem imprez, na których nie chce się zbyt wiele mówić – robił to za nią, idealnie poruszając się w tej salonowej gierce, w której pewnie szkolili go od dziecka. Hermiona dowiedziała się dzisiaj, że wcale nie trzeba używać konkretów i potwierdzonych argumentów. Wystarczy krążyć wokół tematu i podsuwać rozmówcom nowe wątki, dając im tym samym fałszywe przeświadczenie, że bardzo dobrze się z nimi bawisz. Może jednak przeświadczenie nie było takie fałszywe? Malfoy wydawał się najbardziej energiczny w towarzystwie jej rodziców i przyciszonym głosem wypytywał ich o ich zawód – tak, naprawdę nie żartował, gdy twierdził, że tego wieczora w końcu się tego dowie. Jej ojciec natomiast wydawał się zaintrygowany, gdy dowiedział się, że mężczyzna jest sportowcem. Nic dziwnego, pan Granger uwielbiał piłkę nożną i inne sporty, o których Hermiona niewiele wiedziała. Regularnie jeździł z kolegami na mecze, a jeszcze regularniej zasiadał przed telewizorem. Najprawdopodobniej każda egzotycznie brzmiąca nazwa jakiegoś sportu stanowiła dla niego zachętę do eksploracji.  
Pani Granger, w międzyczasie, wpatrywała się w swoją córkę trochę tak, jakby zobaczyła ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Na moment nawet odciągnęła ją na bok.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz blondynów – skomentowała cicho, a Hermiona znała ją zbyt dobrze, by wiedzieć, że naprawdę nie może mieć na myśli czegoś tak błahego jak kolor włosów. Prawdopodobnie skojarzyła nazwisko z dawnych czasów.  
\- Zazwyczaj to prawda, ale ten... blondyn wydaje się w porządku – odpowiedziała cicho, nie mając zamiaru wyłamywać się z jej dziwnej gierki. Tak, ten Śmierciożerca i ten Malfoy wydaje się w porządku – tyle była w stanie powiedzieć czarownica, którą kiedyś nazywano najinteligentniejszym głosem jej pokolenia.  
Joan tylko kiwnęła głową, w swoim mniemaniu zapewne bardzo porozumiewawczo. To była ta chwila, w której Hermiona powinna się zastanowić, dlaczego właściwie nie przeszkadza jej, że najwyraźniej nawet jej rodzice uwierzyli, iż przybyła tam dzisiaj ze swoją randką, chłopakiem, partnerem? Wszystkie te opcje brzmiały przezabawnie w połączeniu z Malfoyem. Ze swoim chłopakiem na pewno robi się inne rzeczy, prawda? Ona tylko... spędzała z nim czas na przyjemnych rzeczach. Nie miała zbyt wiele doświadczeń, ale gdy porównywała krótki związek z Ronem do chwil spędzanych z blondynem, te wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Inne były też jej okazjonalne randki – zazwyczaj kolacje, na które miała się stroić, bo Ginny mówiła, że tak wypada. Wypadało zakładać szpilki i robić coś z włosami, aby wywrzeć dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Malfoy zatem w żadnym wypadku nie uplasowywał się w kategoriach takich kontaktów społecznych. Co prawda, dzisiaj jej włosy były bardzo uporządkowane, ale widywał je w tak wielkim bałaganie i chaosie, że na pewno nie zrobiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.  
*  
Musiało do tego dojść. Wieczór upływał zbyt przyjemnie, więc kwestią czasu było, aby Hermiona wylądowała w końcu w damskiej toalecie. Oblewała twarz lodowatą wodą, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże w pokonaniu wielkich czerwonych plam, które wstąpiły na jej policzki, kiedy wsłuchiwała się w rozmowę swoich kuzynek.  
Widziałaś, kogo przyprowadziła? Pewnie myśli, że jeśli pokaże się z przystojnym facetem raz na dziesięć lat, to wszyscy zapomną o tym, że wcale nie jest taka cudowna, jak wiecznie powtarzali jej rodzice. Ha, a pamiętam, że kiedyś tak często chwalili się jej ocenami. Przecież sama się nimi chwaliła przy każdej okazji! Mhm, a potem nagle wylądowała w jakiejś szkole, w której nawet nikt nie mógł jej odwiedzać. Moja matka zawsze uważała, że to zakład dla trudnych dzieciaków. Współczuję jej rodzicom. Tak, wujostwo jest bardzo sympatyczne, nie ich wina, że trafiła im się taka córka. Teraz nawet nie przyzna się do tego, gdzie pracuje. Jeżeli w ogóle pracuje...  
Nie przejmowała się przecież. Wysłuchiwała podobnych komentarzy całkiem regularnie, gdy już obcowała z trochę dalszą rodziną. Ci najbliżsi, nawet jeśli nie wiedzieli wszystkiego, widzieli przecież, że ogólnie jest w porządku i radzi sobie w życiu całkiem nieźle, niezależnie od tego, co robiła. Po prostu... po prostu czasami to cholernie bolało. Miała być ponad, miała nie przejmować się opiniami ludzi, którzy tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyli, a zamiast tego szkarłatne plamy przemieszczały się coraz dalej, zajmując teraz cały jej dekolt. Woda nie pomagała.  
Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i już chciała się ewakuować do oddzielnej kabiny, kiedy dostrzegła w lustrze czuprynę Malfoya. Miał nieuporządkowane włosy, co oznaczało, że pewnie w końcu doszło do tańców. Z kim tańczył? Z ciocią Helen? Z jej mamą? A może z jej paskudnymi kuzynkami?  
\- Hej, Granger, tak sobie pomyślałem... Wiem, pewnie chcesz przypudrować nos, czy coś, ale jeśli zaraz nie wrócisz, przepadną wszystkie najlepsze kawałki i... Hej, co jest?  
Tego się obawiała. Nie znosiła współczucia w czyimś głosie. Chociaż może to nie współczucie, a tylko jej nikłe zdolności społeczne kazały jej odbierać to w ten sposób? Mężczyzna wyglądał raczej na zmartwionego. To chyba nawet gorsze.  
\- Płakałaś? - zapytał szybko, robią kolejny krok w jej kierunku, ale potem szybko się rozmyślił, złapał za tabliczkę z napisem zajęte, by wywiesić ją na zewnętrznej klamce. Potem znowu na nią spojrzał. Jakby teraz cała jego uwaga mogła skupić się tylko na niej.  
\- Nie... nie wiem... może – wymamrotała, uznając ostatecznie, że chyba nie ma siły na owijanie w bawełnę. Przyszedł tam z nią. Poświęcał jej swój czas. Stroił słodkie miny do jej rodziny, a ona zostawiła go tam zupełnie samego, skupiając się na swoich niepoukładanych emocjach.  
\- Mów do mnie – poprosił szybko, robiąc kolejny krok. Ona tylko znowu odkręciła kran, żeby rozmazać jeszcze trochę makijażu.  
\- Nie zachowuj się tak, jakby stało się coś wielkiego – westchnęła szybko, nie chcąc, by martwił się dłużej niż to konieczne. Nie wydawał się przekonany. Ale przecież nikt jej nie zaatakował, nawet nie zniszczyła sobie sukienki, a i to wydawało się teraz lepszym usprawiedliwieniem jej aktualnego stanu.  
\- Dlatego musisz do mnie mówić i mi wyjaśnić – powtórzył spokojnie, stając tuż za nią. Widziała wyraźnie w lustrze, że chciał położyć dłonie na jej ramionach, ale w ostatniej chwili musiał się powstrzymać, bo wcale ich w tym miejscu nie poczuła. Gorzej. Poczuła je na talii. Potem delikatny nacisk, gdy Malfoy obracał ją w swoim kierunku. Wygodniej było patrzeć na jego odbicie w lustrze, aniżeli mieć go tuż przed sobą. Uciekanie wzrokiem stawało się o wiele trudniejsze.  
\- Nic wielkiego. Naprawdę. Znowu kilka osób powiedziało coś, co mówi się o mnie od lat – wyjaśniła w końcu. Chyba głównie po to, by zyskać święty spokój, by sobie odpuścił i ją zostawił. Ogarnęłaby się w pięć minut. Jego obecność tylko pogorszyła sytuację, poczuła tylko narastający wstyd, bo dobrze wiedziała, że zachowywała się dziecinnie i naiwnie.  
\- Myślałem, że nie przejmujesz się zdaniem innych osób...  
Niby nie wyczuła w jego tonie żadnej oceny, ale i tak musiała tam przecież być. Prawdopodobnie jednak to ona siebie oceniała, bo aktualnie zawodziła swój wyimaginowany obraz własnej osoby.  
\- To okropne, wiem, że okropne, ale czasem tak bardzo chciałabym, żeby wiedzieli, że... że coś osiągnęłam i jednak nie mam się czego wstydzić... i że, tak jakby, te rzeczy, które zrobiłam, całkiem sporo zmieniły nie tylko w naszym świecie, ale też w ich codzienności, bo gdyby nie ja... Widzisz, to okropne. Nie powinnam tak myśleć nawet przez sekundę.  
Parsknął cicho. Przez większość czasu wlepiała wzrok w jego krawat, więc całkiem odruchowo spojrzała trochę wyżej. Miała nawet ochotę go odepchnąć. Była na to przygotowana, ale nie mogła tego zrobić, bo wcale nie wyglądał na rozbawionego albo przekonanego o swojej wyższości. A mógłby być. W tej chwili właśnie się wydało, że Hermiona Granger nie ma nieskazitelnego charakteru, że i jej czasem zależy na podziwie i na docenieniu.  
\- Przecież to normalne. Tylko święci robią wszystko zupełnie bezinteresownie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, czasem mam wrażenie, że jesteś święta, albo przynajmniej, że bardzo ci blisko do świętej, ale poza tym, jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Kiedy ryzykowałaś własnym życiem, nie myślałaś przecież o sobie. Robiłaś to, tak mi się wydaje, dla najbliższych i dla idei, w które wierzyłaś. I dobrze, dzięki temu, że ty i twoja grupka Gryfonów, wskoczyliście w sam piekielny krąg, dzisiaj wszyscy mogą się cieszyć światem bez wojny. Doceniam to każdego dnia, Granger. Twoje kuzynki pewnie nigdy się nie dowiedzą, ale zaraz po wyjściu z tego budynku najprawdopodobniej wrócą do swoich żałośnie nudnych obowiązków, a ty dalej będziesz cholerną Hermioną Granger, która zniszczyła kilka pieprzonych horkruksów, skrzyżowała swoją różdżkę z osobami, które teoretycznie powinny być potężniejsze od niej, a poza tym... masz całką zajebistą pracę, prawda? Każdy chciałby mieć dostęp do wielu narkotyzujących eliksirów. Przyznaj się, próbujesz ich w pracy?

Prawdopodobnie powinna docenić jego kończący żart na rozluźnienie. Parsknąć, otrzeć wilgotne policzki, poprawić rozmazany makijaż i w najlepszym wypadku wyjść z nim lub trzepnąć go w ramię, ale mogła tylko rozchylić lekko usta i gapić się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę myślał o niej w taki sposób, czy wymyślił to wszystko na poczekaniu, by trochę poprawić jej humor?  
Chyba znowu czekał, aż w jakiś sposób zareaguje na jego słowa, ale miała tak miękkie kolana, że z pewnością język zawiódłby ją jeszcze bardziej. Tak jak chwilę później zawiodły ją i wargi. Otóż Malfoy się pochylił, zmniejszył dystans, zamknął oczy i... pocałował ją. Czuła na ustach gorący oddech, a zaraz potem wilgotne wargi, które prawdopodobnie czegoś od niej chciały. I przez ułamek sekundy Hermiona naprawdę chciała im to dać. Zawładnęła nią paląca potrzeba, by przycisnąć go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, zmniejszyć dystans, zarzucić mu ramiona na szyi i pogłębić pocałunek. Może gdyby to trwało sekundę dłużej? Ale Malfoy w końcu się odsunął, najwyraźniej dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z braku współpracy z jej strony. Teraz on wyglądał na bardzo zażenowanego. Przestał dotykać jej talii, zrobił jeden, dwa i trzy kroki w tył. Odetchnął głęboko, poprawił grzywkę, a dłonie ostatecznie ukrył w kieszeniach. Chyba usiłował być bardzo nonszalancki (tak jak tylko on potrafił) i prawdopodobnie głównie przez to w końcu wezbrało w niej uczucie, jakie powinna ulokować raczej w swoich kuzynkach, które zniszczyły jej wieczór, nie w nim.  
\- Co to miało znaczyć, Malfoy? - parsknęła gniewnie i tym razem to ona się do niego zbliżyła.  
\- Źle odebrałem sygnały, prawda? Myślałem, że też tego chciałaś i... Przepraszam. To był impuls. Nigdy nie chciałbym cię do czegoś zmuszać i...  
Tłumaczył się. To chyba wkurzyło ją jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Oczywiście, że źle odebrałeś sygnały. Co ci dało podstawę do tego, by sądzić, że...?  
\- Okej, Hermiono, rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowana, ale powinnaś skończyć, zanim powiesz coś, czego...  
\- Słucham? Powinnam? Co twoim zdaniem jeszcze powinnam?  
I to było silniejsze od niej. Z jakiegoś powodu jej dłoń znalazła się na jego policzku. W pustej toalecie rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk towarzyszący policzkowaniu. Już w tamtej sekundzie dobrze wiedziała, że grubo przesadziła, a spojrzenie Malfoya tylko ją w tym utwierdziło. Chyba to, że użył jej imienia, było ostatecznym impulsem do utraty kontroli.  
\- Dobrze, rozumiem. To się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy – powiedział cicho, przyciskając na moment dłoń do swojego policzka. Miał tam czerwony odcisk, a ona dopiero teraz bardzo nie chciała, aby pozostał mu tam jakikolwiek ślad. Zdecydowanie o kilka sekund za późno. Już raz go uderzyła, ale wtedy z całą pewnością mu się należało. Aktualnie nie była już o tym tak bardzo przekonana. Powinna przeprosić? Pewnie tak. Na razie to on przeprosił za coś, za co chyba nie powinien.  
\- Zbyt wiele sobie dopowiedziałem. Przyjmowałaś moje zaproszenia, zabrałaś mnie dzisiaj ze sobą... Nie, nie mam zamiaru wmawiać ci, że robiłaś mi nadzieję. Wiem, że tak mówią faceci, którzy napastują wieczorami biedne dziewczyny. Przepraszam.

Mógłby w końcu przestać przepraszać. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz rozgotuje się jej mózg. Twierdziła przecież, że zdołała już rozdzielić Malfoya z dzieciństwa od Malfoya-Świadka-Pansy, ale to chyba było wierutne kłamstwo.  
\- Bardzo wiele rzeczy wiesz, Malfoy – mruknęła, przyciskając prawą rękę, której przed chwilą użyła, do klatki piersiowej. Spojrzał na nią z dość zaniepokojoną miną.  
\- Powinnaś polać ją zimną wodą... - Już kierował się do kranu, by znowu jej pomóc, by znowu być tym facetem, który najwyraźniej posiada nienaganną kulturę osobistą, opanowanie i pieprzony brak jakichkolwiek ludzkich wad. I on śmiał przed chwilą mówić jej, że jest człowiekiem. Skoro ona nim była, on w tym momencie znowu przypominał dziwną istotę, której miejsce na pewno nie znajdowało się pośród ludzi. Kto się tak zachowywał?!  
\- Wyjdź, Malfoy. Najlepiej jedź już do domu. Impreza zaraz się skończy.  
\- Okej, wezmę nam tę taksówkę i odwiozę cię do domu...  
\- Nie, jedź sam, dam sobie radę.  
\- Hermiono...  
\- Naprawdę nic nie dało ci podstaw do sądzenia, że kiedykolwiek chciałabym... Idź już, Malfoy.  
To tu, to właśnie ten moment. Znowu powiedziała coś, co pasowałoby do języka najbardzej napuszonej czarownicy aktualnej dekady.  
Otworzyła drzwi i wskazała mu drogę, mocno je za nim zatrzaskując. Nastoletnia Hermiona Granger byłaby z niej teraz bardzo dumna. Usta dziwnie ją paliły i miała ochotę oblać je wrzątkiem, a nie zimną kranówką. 

Najdziwniejsze było jednak uczucie, które pojawiło się zaraz po jego wyjściu – jakby przez cały czas tylko udawała zaskoczenie i oburzenie. Nawet ktoś taki jak ona, powinien wiedzieć, do czego to zmierza. Wspólne śniadania, spacery, wyprowadzanie psa, wyjścia do teatrów, kina, koncerty, przesiadywanie na jej kanapie i balkonie do późnych godzin. Dziwne, że to nie wydarzyło się wcześniej.  
I co ona niby powinna teraz zrobić? Było jej przecież niesamowicie wygodnie. Wygoda nie kojarzy się ze zmianami ani na lepsze, ani tym bardziej na gorsze, a coś niewątpliwie właśnie się zmieniło.  
\- Ja przepraszam bardzo. Tabliczka wisi na drzwiach, ale dłużej nie wytrzymam – stłumiony głos dobijał się zza drzwi. No tak, Malfoy pomyślał nawet o tabliczce. Taki cholerny klimat stworzył im podczas pierwszego pocałunku w mugolskiej toalecie. A zareagowałaby lepiej, gdyby wykonał ten krok na balkonie? Wylądowałby pewnie na trawniku.

Wieczór panieńsko-kawalerski  
\- Jestem przekonana, że żadna młoda para nie chciałaby tańczyć do Afryki zespołu Toto, Malfoy. - Hermiona była oburzona. Od pamiętnego wieczoru ich relacja uległa pewnego rodzaju... ochłodzeniu. Może nikt inny nie mógłby tego zauważyć, ale sam zainteresowany na pewno odczuł różnicę. Bardzo starała się o to, by ją odczuł.  
Do ślubu został miesiąc, a to oznaczało, że utrzymywali ze sobą bliższy kontakt od trzech miesięcy. Co dawało mu prawo do tego, by sądzić, że Hermiona mogłaby chcieć od niego czegoś poza pomocą w przygotowywaniu? Ba, nawet tej pomocy na początku nie chciała!  
\- Przecież to piękna piosenka. Bardzo romantyczna i rytmiczna, ma nawet zabawną partię fletową, więc nie wyszłoby z tego nic napompowanego, a oboje dobrze wiemy, że na tym najbardziej zależy Pansy i Harry'emu.  
Przyszła młoda para siedziała obok. Umówili się na obiad i teoretycznie mieli prowadzić dyskusję. To, co działo się aktualnie, w żadnym stopniu nie przypominało dyskusji czterech osób.  
\- Błagam, nie ma w niej nic romantycznego. To niezbyt urodziwa ballada, nic więcej. W dodatku to pewnie jedyna mugolska piosenka, którą znasz i dlatego tak bardzo ci na niej zależy – upierała się Hermiona, agresywnie nadziewając na swój widelec kawałek ziemniaczka.  
\- Trzeba by wiele, bym z ciebie zrezygnował. Nawet sto i więcej ludzi nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Zrobienie rzeczy, których nie robiliśmy, trochę potrwa. No rzeczywiście, w chuj nieromantyczne – sarknął, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość. Szczerze? Chyba uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę pierwszy raz od jakichś pięciu lat stracił cierpliwość w jej towarzystwie.  
\- Język, Malfoy! Pansy nosi w brzuchu bobasa!  
Tak, chyba po prostu zabrakło jej innych argumentów. Takich, które na serio mogłyby zadziałać, bo tylko idiota nie potwierdziłby, że przytoczone cytaty to tak naprawdę szczyt romantyzmu.  
\- Jasne, jasne. Proszę, czekam aż przebijesz moją propozycję. Na pewno stworzyłaś listę piosenek, które są lepsze od tej idealnej, którą przed chwilą przytoczyłem.  
Nie przestali nawet wtedy, gdy kelner przyniósł im rachunek i spojrzał na kłócącą się dość głośno parę z wyraźną naganą. W końcu to miejsce publiczne, mogliby chociaż ściszyć głos. Pewnie i Hermiona zastosowałaby się do jego rady, ale miała teraz zbyt wiele do udowodnienia Malfoyowi, aby zawracać sobie głowę takimi drobnostkami.  
\- Nieskończona Miłość wydaje się w porządku, a to tylko początek mojej listy, o której wspomniałeś...  
\- To byłaby nawet dobra propozycja, gdybyśmy chcieli uśpić wszystkich gości!  
\- Głos Janet Jackson nikogo nie uśpi!  
Jakimś cudem, w trakcie konwersacji, zdołali nawet bez słów pokłócić się o to, kto tym razem zapłaci za rachunek. Hermiona wyrwała go Draco, tylko po to, by mężczyzna zaraz przywołał go do siebie różdżką. I wygrał. Albo i w pewien sposób przegrał, bo Hermiona najwyraźniej uznała, że powinien wyskakiwać z galeonów, skoro jest takim dupkiem.  
\- Hm, nie wydaje wam się, że ostatnia decyzja powinna należeć do nas? - wtrącił Harry. Nikt poza Pansy oczywiście nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Hermiona i Draco od początku kolacji egzystowali we własnym mikrokosmosie i z żarliwością nie zgadzali się w żadnej kwestii. Wielka odmiana, zważywszy na to, iż od początku wspólnego palenia się do przygotowań przyjęcia weselnego byli zadziwiająco zsynchronizowani.  
\- Harry, daj spokój – szepnęła jego przyszła żona.  
\- Pansy, czyj to ślub? Ich czy nasz?  
\- Błagam, nie mów, że dopiero zauważyłeś. Draco robi do niej oczka słodkiego szczeniaczka, od kiedy zobaczył ją pięć lat temu na moich urodzinach... Nie wiem, co mu odbiło, ale no... jest jak jest.  
\- Co?!  
\- Tylko nie mów, że masz z tym jakiś problem. Myślałam, że ty i Draco wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście.  
\- Nie, właściwie nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. Po prostu jestem... zszokowany – westchnął cicho, jeszcze uważniej przyglądając się teraz swojej przyjaciółce. - Myślisz, że Hermiona odwzajemnia te uczucia?  
\- Tego jeszcze nie rozgryzłam, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze wspólnie spędzają czas, prawda?  
Harry przytaknął, dość żywiołowo. Co innego mu pozostało, skoro Hermiona właśnie roześmiała się na cały głos (tak, bardzo sarkastycznie, ale jednak), gestykulując w taki sposób, jakby znowu znalazła się w pierwszej klasie i tłumaczyła coś niezdarnemu uczniowi, w tym przypadku Draco. Może i była to kłótnia, ale za to jego przyjaciółka wydawała się tak pełna życia, jakiej nie widział jej od wielu lat. Promieniała. Już jakiś czas temu, chociaż nie przyznawał się przed sobą, zauważył, że kobieta odnalazła w Draco pewnego rodzaju kompana, ale nie dopuścił do siebie myśli, że to skręci w bardziej romantycznym kierunku.. Zastanawiające, bardzo zastanawiające. Na pewno nie miał do wybaczenia Draco tyle, co sama Hermiona, ale hej, to sprawa już wyłącznie pomiędzy ich dwójką i decyzje, które podjąć powinna ona sama. Nikt nie ma prawa jej pouczać i twierdzić, że nie jest w stanie o siebie zadbać. Malfoy wielokrotnie udowodnił przecież, że ma w sobie coś więcej niż chuderlawy dzieciak, którego poznali siedemnaście lat temu.  
Tymczasem obgadywani przez nich ludzie wciąż dyskutowali, pomimo tego, iż znaleźli się na ulicy i zaraz mieli się rozejść w swoje strony. I zapowiadało się na deszcz.  
\- To może coś z Toni Braxton, hm? - Malfoy wciąż nie odzyskał panowania nad sobą. Według Pansy, to tylko potwierdzało jej teorię. W ostatnich latach naprawdę nic nie było w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Najwyraźniej Hermiona wzbudzała w nim... no, w każdym razie wzbudzała w nim jakieś emocje. To już pewne fundamenty. Nie żeby każdy związek musiał opierać się na buchającym z każdej strony gorącym temperamencie, ale widziała ich także w innej konfiguracji, raczej nie skończyłoby się morderstwem. Chyba.  
\- Sugerujesz coś konkretnego? - warknęła Hermiona, chyba już dobrze orientując się w jego grze. Wcale nie mówił już o pierwszym tańcu dla nowożeńców. Za wszelką cenę chciał nawiązać do okoliczności ich ostatniego pożegnania. A Hermiona za wszelką cenę nie chciała mu na to pozwolić.  
\- Co powiesz na Ulecz me złamane serce?  
Ach, więc grał nieczysto? I to jeszcze przy świadkach? Odbije mu się to czkawką.  
\- Ależ ty jesteś dramatyczny. Malfoy. Wydaje mi się, że odpowiedniejsze byłoby On nie był wystarczającym mężczyzną dla mnie – warknęła. Nim skończyła zdanie, już bardzo dobrze wiedziała, iż może posunąć się za daleko. I przegięła. Malfoy zrobił krok w tył, jakby Hermiona wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. I odszedł, nie żegnając się nawet z Pansy i Harrym. Co prawda, mamrotał coś do siebie, ale chyba nikt nie byłby w stanie dosłyszeć w tym potoku jakąś składną i logiczną wypowiedź.  
Ruszyła w przeciwną stronę ulicy, również nie żegnając się z przyjaciółmi.  
Właściwie... wcale tak nie myślała. Chciała mu dopiec, do żywego mięsa, głęboko pod skórą. Chciała postawić go w sytuacji, w jakiej on postawił ją podczas tamtej imprezy. Nie była przygotowana na jego ruch, ale wiedziała już, że wykazała się teraz brakiem jakiejkolwiek wrażliwości i empatii. On chyba nie potraktował jej aż tak źle, jak jej się jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało. Powinna przejść z tym do porządku dziennego. Porozmawiać z nim o jego słowach i tym dziwnym pocałunku. Nie ułatwiał jej tego. Nie żeby wiedziała, jak się za to w ogóle zabrać. Najchętniej po prostu udawałaby, że to się nie wydarzyło. Może nałykał się ostatnio jakichś dziwnych eliksirów, których działaniem ubocznym było atakowanie ustami przypadkowych osób?  
\- Pansy, co się dzieje? Przecież te piosenki nie były o szczęśliwej miłości, więc dlaczego miałyby być dobre na nasz pierwszy taniec?  
\- Och, Harry, skarbie, czasem jesteś taki naiwny...  
*  
Gdy jeszcze ze sobą rozmawiali, ustalili, że będą jednocześnie sprawować kontrolę na obu imprezach. Dzień po dniu. Pansy wyśniła sobie cały wieczór w spa, a później wyjście do klubu. Żaden ekstrawagancki wieczór panieński, ale i tak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak. Jej kuzynki mogły się upić i wylądować przypadkiem w innym mieście. Luna mogła zepsuć wszystkim humory, mówiąc o tym, że globalne ocieplenie doprowadza do szybszego rozmnażania się gnębiwtrysków. Hermiona nie preferowała żadnej z dziewcząt jako tej, która mogłaby specjalnie zniszczyć misterny plan, sama przecież mogła wiele sknocić, ale postanowiła mieć oczy szeroko otwarte i trzymać rękę na pulsie. Chociaż oczywiście to Malfoy był świadkiem Pansy, więc to jemu przypadało zabawianie wszystkich kobiet, które miały dzisiaj towarzyszyć Parkinson. Rzadki widok, mężczyzna na wieczorze panieńskim, ale on zdawał się czuć jak ryba w wodzie.  
W salonie urody zadbał o to, by wszystkie miały szansę skorzystać z zabiegu, na jaki miały ochotę, nawet wspólnie z nimi plotkował i popijał kolorowe drinki. Na przykład dla Hermiony kolorowe drinki były sporą przesadą i tylko potwierdzały współczesny stereotyp wizerunku kobiet, ale... Tak, to była ta kwestia, której nie powinna wypowiadać na głos, bo to ona stałaby się niszczycielką wieczoru.  
Bawiła się dobrze, to prawda. Choć pewnie bawiłaby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby nie to całe ciążące milczenie pomiędzy nią a Malfoyem. Postronny obserwator nie mógłby tego zauważyć, ale Hermiona nagle uświadomiła sobie, jak często blondyn inicjował kontakt z nią. Teraz, gdy już tego nie robił, czuła dziwną pustkę. Rozmawiała z Luną i Daphne, wymieniała się z Pansy uwagami na temat wspaniałości jej sukni ślubnej, żartowała z innymi o tym, że ich koleżanka dobrowolnie pozbywa się wolności, ale kątem oka wciąż śledziła mężczyznę, który zawsze był gdzieś obok, ale jednocześnie robił wszystko, by nie zaburzać bezpiecznej sfery bliskości, która zmusiłaby ich do towarzyskiej pogawędki. Na jego miejscu też nie miałaby na to ochoty. Praktycznie napluła mu w twarz, podając tamten tytuł piosenki. Zachowała się jak zapatrzona w siebie lafirynda, która uważa, że większość społeczeństwa znajduje się poniżej jej poziomu. Wcale tak nie było. Sądziła raczej, że to ona jest w pewnym stopniu wybrakowana, właśnie przez sytuacje, w których nie potrafiła otwarcie wyrazić swoich emocji i żyć z nimi w czystej harmonii. Wypierała je. Przez ostatnie tygodnie Malfoy udowodnił jej, że jest godny zaufania i że widzi dużo więcej niż czubek własnego nosa. Zburzył i zbudował od nowa wizerunek swojej osoby w jej oczach. Ona natomiast musiała zbudować w jego głowie potworny wizerunek. Na pewno nie chciała, by Malfoy myślał o niej w najgorszych kategoriach. Emocje może i były bardzo chaotyczne, ale jedno wiedziała: lubiła te ich wspólne rytuały i to, że w niektórych sytuacjach dogadywali się niemal bez słów. Nie chciała tego zaprzepaszczać. Przed ślubem mieli jeszcze sporo pracy.  
W klubie nie było lepiej. Zajęli sporą lożę i chyba tylko przez pięć minut cała ich grupa znajdowała się w jednym miejscu, właśnie na kanapie. Po szybkim wypiciu kolejnego drinka, większość ruszyła na parkiet. Gdyby bardzo się postarała, znalazłaby wszystkich. Nawet Malfoy założył różową koszulkę z hasłem jestem na wieczorze panieńskim, chcę się dobrze bawić. Korona Pansy błyszczała na środku sali, więc przynajmniej jej Hermiona nie straciła z oczu nawet na sekundę. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, ale zamówiła kolejnego drinka, trochę mocniejszego. Nie bywała w takich miejscach zbyt często, więc jeśli w ogóle miała wyjść na parkiet, żeby potańczyć z innymi dziewczynami, potrzebowała do tego odwagi. Niehonorowo wybrała płynną odwagę, bo na inną nie było jej aktualnie stać.  
Miała to szczęście, że kiedy wreszcie alkohol zrobił swoje, w głośnikach rozległ się jakiś remiks rockowej piosenki, którą całkiem lubiła. Tak, do tego mogła zatańczyć. Przecisnęła się przez tłum spoconych ludzi do Luny – głównym powodem jej wyboru był fakt, iż blondynka zawsze tańczyła bardzo żywiołowo. Tak było i tym razem, więc wokół niej było po prostu najwięcej przestrzeni.  
\- Draco pytał, gdzie jesteś – powiedziała, obejmując Hermionę w talii i zmuszając do kilku niezbyt skoordynowanych obrotów. - Chyba się martwił.  
\- Eeee, tak? - zapytała, nawet nie kryjąc zdziwienia. To nic nadzwyczajnego. Też przecież bał się, że coś może pójść nie tak, a gdyby na przykład jakiś psychopata zamordował Hermionę w toalecie, trzeba by skończyć wieczór odrobinę wcześniej. To wcale nie jest znak, że i on czuje się niekomfortowo z ich małym nieporozumieniem.  
Odruchowo rozejrzała się wokół. Niby dyskretnie, bo nie chciała, by Luna czegokolwiek się domyśliła. A Luna przecież domyśla się wszystkiego, więc nawet teraz posłała jej uśmiech z kategorii właśnie tych wszystkowiedzących.  
\- Neville też się tak zachowuje nawet wtedy, gdy jest na mnie obrażony.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że Draco jest na mnie obrażony?  
\- A nie jest? Nie patrzył na ciebie tak, jak zwykle, uznałam więc, że...  
\- Tak jak zwykle?  
Ten sam uśmiech. Została z Luną do końca kawałka, a potem wyłgała się koniecznością sprawdzenia, co u Pansy. I rzeczywiście poszła do Pansy. Tańczyła z innymi dziewczynami, więc i tam Hermiona zabawiła kilka minut, nie ustając w próbach odszukania wzrokiem znajomych jasnych włosów.  
I go znalazła, na drugim końcu sali, tańczącego z pięcioma kobietami. Nie wiedziała, co oznacza ten dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, ale wiedziała na pewno, że nie powinna go czuć. Nie powinna także iść w tamtym kierunku, czując wciąż, jak ucisk się powiększa i powiększa. Wtedy, gdy zobaczyła jego rękę na pasie jednej z dziewczyn, gdy uśmiechnął się do kolejnej. Ucisk zmienił się w dziwnie promieniujący i chyba najbardziej bolesny wtedy, gdy ją zauważył i uśmiech natychmiast spełzł z jego ust.  
\- To twój wieczór panieński? Draco mówił, że jest z koleżankami! - wykrzyknęła jedna z kobiet, gdy Hermiona znalazła się odpowiednio blisko. Nawet na nią nie spojrzała. Gapiła się wprost na Malfoya, jakby bezgłośnie go o coś błagała, chociaż sama tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, o co mogłaby go teraz prosić.  
\- Nie – odpowiedziała krótko, raczej niegrzecznie. A potem muzyka znowu się zmieniła, na trochę wolniejszą. Mogła obserwować jak jej prawa dłoń ląduje na ramieniu blondyna, lewa zaś usadowiła się na wysokości jego torsu. Jakby szykowała się do tego, żeby go przytulić. Nie zrobiła tego, ale popchnęła go jeszcze bardziej w kąt sali, prawdopodobnie po to, aby odgrodzić go od tamtych kobiet, chociaż przy okazji usiłowała z nim również zatańczyć. To był najbardziej egoistyczny taniec na świecie i oboje o tym wiedzieli. Ale on tylko uniósł brew i spróbował dostosować swoje ruchy do ruchów Hermiony. W pewnym momencie oparł brodę o czubek jej głowy, usadowił ręce na jej plecach, zbliżył biodra do jej bioder. Kołysali się w dość chaotyczny sposób, który uwydatniał fakt, że Granger w ogóle nie powinna znaleźć się u jego boku w tym właśnie momencie. - Wiesz, że to, co robisz, jest bardzo nie w porządku? - zapytał po jakichś dwóch minutach. Piosenka znowu się zmieniła, ale oni nie zmienili swoich pozycji. Musieli wyglądać żałośnie.  
\- Co takiego robię? Wiem, że to głupie pytanie, ale, pewnie zauważyłeś... mam z tym problem.  
\- Z piętnowaniem własnych czynów?  
\- Nie, je bardzo często piętnuję. Czasami, gdy nie wiem, jak się zachować, działam bardzo instynktownie, to jak reakcja obronna. Potem bardzo tego żałuję.  
\- Tak jak teraz? - zapytał, a ona poczuła, że starał się odgarnąć kilka jej kosmyków, które z czasem pewnie zaczęły łaskotać go w nos.  
\- Nie. Żałuję tego, co ci powiedziałam.  
Cisza.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego to, co robię teraz jest nie w porządku? - spróbowała więc znowu nawiązać kontakt, dobrze wiedząc, że pewnie nawet nabuzowana hormonami nastolatka poradziłaby sobie o wiele lepiej z czytaniem między wersami.  
Cisza. A potem przeciągłe westchnięcie.  
\- To nie jest takie trudne. Zastanów się, jesteś najgenialniejszą czarownicą naszych czasów.  
Powiedziałaś mi najpierw, że nie jestem kimś, kto kiedykolwiek mógłby dać ci coś wartościowego. Rozumiem i w większości się z tobą zgadzam. Nie zasługuję na kogoś takiego jak ty, więc możemy ruszyć dalej. Ale teraz, widzisz, że tańczę z innymi kobietami i zachowujesz się jak pies ogrodnika. Mogłabyś się zdecydować, czy chcesz bić mnie po twarzy, czy jednak ze mną tańczyć.  
Kolejne głębokie westchnięcie. Poczuła na czole delikatne muśnięcie jego ust, a potem w końcu się od niej odsunął.  
\- To nie tak. Draco... - spróbowała go zatrzymać, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się smutno, pokręcił głową i ruszył w kierunku Pansy i reszty ekipy. Jakby chciał powiedzieć: dzisiaj noc wcale nie kręci się wokół ciebie, Granger. Dokładnie słyszała jego ton, którego użyłby do wypowiedzenia słów podobnej wagi. Mhm, była bardzo samolubna, oczekując od niego, że to on wyjaśni jej sens jej własnych działań. I w dodatku pierwszy raz zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Akurat w takiej sytuacji. Potworność. Zaczynała czuć się jak bohaterka Dumy i uprzedzenia. Z tą różnicą, że w tym przypadku tylko ona reprezentowała obie tytułowe cechy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i zakończenie.

**Wieczór kawalerski**

Raczej nie czuła się tak swobodnie jak Malfoy podczas wieczoru panieńskiego, ale radziła sobie najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiła. Znowu: ta noc nie kręciła się wokół niej. Tym razem chodziło o Harry'ego, a on akurat bawił się wybornie. Mugolskie gry zdawały się przywracać mu dawną werwę, a może to alkohol? Pewnie mieszanka obu tych rzeczy. Był roześmiany i okulary niemal spadały mu z nosa, gdy kolejny raz wbijał rzutkę prosto w środek tarczy, albo gdy jego rzut przewracał większość kręgli.

\- Granger, co to ma być?

Blaise stanął tuż przy niej, trzymając w obu dłoniach kulę do kręgli w taki sposób, jakby chciał właśnie cisnąć nią w swoje stopy.

\- Daj – poleciła tyko, odebrała od niego kulę i pokazała mu otwory, w których powinien umieścić palce. - Grałeś przecież w qudditcha, to nie może być dla ciebie takie trudne. Po prostu kierujesz kulę na tor i starasz się strącić jak najwięcej kręgli.

\- A co to ma ze sobą wspólnego? Mhm, wyobraź sobie, że ktoś mówi ci coś takiego, kiedy pierwszy raz wsiadasz na miotłę i masz zagrać na szkolnym boisku.

Prawda, na pewno nie byłaby wtedy taka pewna siebie, więc po prostu kiwnęła głową i sama rzuciła kulą. Rzut może i nie był najlepszy, ale przynajmniej nie wylądowała na innym torze, a nawet strąciła kilka kręgli.

\- To całkiem niezła zabawa, gdy już złapie się zasady – próbowała go przekonać, a chociaż Blaise dalej miał bardzo niepewną miną, i tak chwycił za następną kulę, usiłując kopiować przy tym jej ruchy, by potem pobiec do Pottera i pochwalić się przed nim, że już rozumie zasady. Pewnie nie rozumiał, ale on przynajmniej nie robił wokół siebie żadnej dramy. W tym mistrzynią była Hermioba, bo od początku wieczora próbowała zagadnąć Draco, ale za każdym razem w ostatnim momencie tchórzyła albo to on odchodził, kręcąc głową na boki, jakby był nią bardzo rozczarowany. Sama była sobą rozczarowana i naprawdę nie potrzebowała dodatkowej motywacji, żeby to czuć.

Przez całe życie umiała trzymać się swojej racjonalności. Odczuwała emocje, tak jak wszyscy wokół niej, nie była przecież socjopatką, jednak czasami miała wrażenie, że posiada niezwykłą umiejętność tłumienia ich i skupiania się na działaniu. Było chyba zgoła inaczej. Nie wyciszała ich na dobre, raczej chowała gdzieś głęboko, a od jakiegoś czasu pudełko, które jej do tego służyło, musiało być nieszczelne. Lub po prostu pojawił się ktoś, kto zaczął przeszkadzać w jej strategii. Nawet w szkole nie zdarzało się jej płakać, gdy działo się coś przytłaczającego.Przynajmniej nie w relacjach damsko-męskich lub tych przyjacielskich, wychodziła z założenia, że z każdej patowej sytuacji można znaleźć wyjście, jeśli odpowiednio długo się szuka. Nie znała instrukcji obsługi do Malfoya. Nie był jej przyjacielem i nie był już również wrogiem. Ale na pewno był kimś. Kimś, kto aktualnie nie chciał mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Z jakiegoś powodu patrzenie na niego w towarzystwie wszystkich tych ludzi, z którymi w przeciwieństwie do niej, wciąż chciał rozmawiać, sprawiało jej ból. Ginny nazwałaby to pewnie zazdrością. Tym razem nie była zazdrosna o inne kobiety, a o czas, którego już nie chciał jej poświęcać.

Pograła w kręgle, starając się nie spoglądać ukradkowo w jego kierunku przy każdej możliwej okazji. Zawsze był na drugim końcu sali. Ona sama zauważyła, że stara się do niego zbliżyć. Kręgle, potem rzutki i na koniec bar, który znajdował się już chyba najbliżej. Problem polegał na tym, że nie przywykła do alkoholu, a przy barze znajdowało się towarzystwo, które z pewnością miało mocniejsze głowy, wnioskując po szybkości wlewania w siebie kolejnych kolorowych szotów. Neville miał zaczerwienione policzki, Ron gestykulował gwałtowanie w kierunku telewizora, na którym wyświetlano jakiś mecz piłki nożnej, Klaus, kolega z pracyHarry'ego, prosił tylko o to, by polewać, a Hermiony z jakiegoś powodu nie ominęła ani jedna kolejka. Siedziała na stołku barowym, próbując zrozumieć sens dyskusji na temat zmian w Apartamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i wciąć się w nią w odpowiednim momencie. Czuła przy tym mało przyjemne zawroty głowy przemieszane z już o wiele przyjemniejszym poczuciem nieważkości swojego istnienia. Czyli przez cały ten czas to alkohol miał się okazać lekarstwem na jej niedawne przypadłości? Nie, zdecydowanie nie, nie mogłaby popaść w alkoholizm, miała na to zbyt wiele obowiązków.

\- Merlinie, nie wlewajcie w nią tego więcej. Ma potem ogarnąć Pottera i odstawić go do domu, dajcie jej żyć.

Uniosła wzrok, natychmiast natrafiając na stalowe oczy Malfoya. Nie mowa wcale o kolorze, to zdeterminowanie przypominało w nich zimny metal. Nawet nie zdążyła się wtrącić i zdecydować, czy powinna się ucieszyć, że w ogóle zbliżył się bardziej niż na dwadzieścia kroków.

\- Daj spokój, stary. Hermiona pewnie ma niewiele okazji, żeby wyluzować, co? - Ron. To był Ron i Ron właśnie powiedział do niego stary. Czy podczas zmian, do których doszło w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat, nie dostrzegła jeszcze paru istotnych szczegółów?

\- I wlewanie w nią siódmego kieliszka w ciągu trzydziestu minut oznacza dawanie jej okazji do wyluzowania?

\- Chłopie, coś ty taki markotny? Wszyscy się świetnie bawimy, Hermiona też. Harry pobija swój rekord, naprawdę powinieneś napić się z nami, a nie liczyć jej drinki.

\- Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby moje picie było... - spróbowała.

\- Weasley, zawsze byłeś obłudnie lekkomyślny, ale teraz przeszedłeś sam siebie. Ona się dobrze bawi? Spójrz na nią tylko, przypomina wraka człowieka. Miałem nadzieję, że się nią zaopiekujesz, ale ty wolisz kończyć kolejne butelki.

\- Poważnie? Brzmisz tak, jakbyś sam chciał się nią zaopiekować, Mal...

\- Czy moglibyście przestać mówić o mnie w taki sposób, jakby mnie tutaj nie było?

Rob uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zamówił jej szklankę wody, Malfoy nawet na nią nie spojrzał, co bolało chyba jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

\- A ja proponuję dołączyć do Harry'ego. – Naville starał się uratować sytuację, podsuwając jej nawet ramię, gdyby poruszając się, okazało się, że jest w gorszym stanie niż myślała, ale nawet nie przesunęła się na stołku. Poczekała aż większość sobie pójdzie, po czym złapała Draco mocno za przedramię. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, skrzywił się niesamowicie i dopiero wtedy znowu zaszczycił ją spojrzeniem.

\- Tak? - zapytał trochę mechanicznie, wyglądając przy tym jak nauczyciel, który traci cierpliwość do swojego ucznia.

\- Nie jestem pijana – mruknęła cicho, gdy Longbottom, z dość skonfundowaną miną, poszedł w końcu za resztą.

\- Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś pijana, Granger. Po prostu nie chciałbym taszczyć twojego tyłka do twojego mieszkania. To dość daleko.

Od dawna nie używał tego tonu w stosunku do niej, więc nawet nie zapanowała nad mimiką. Zmarszczyła brwi, potem sama się lekko skrzywiła, a dłoń z jego nadgarstka powróciła na bar.

\- Jest tu sporo innych osób, które mogłyby to zrobić za ciebie – warknęła w końcu, bo nagle to gniew przyćmił cały smutek i poczucie niesprawiedliwości.

\- Czy ty wiesz, jak to zabrzmiało? Ile ty masz lat? - mruknął na odchodne, kręcąc na nią z politowaniem głową.

Jakimś cudem po piętnastu minutach znalazła się na parkingu za lokalem. Lało. Deszcz gwałtownie torował sobie drogę niemal do żywych mięśni i kości. Krople sprawiały spory ból, ale to nie przez to była taka roztrzęsiona. Stała się tą postacią z plotkarskich opowieści, które przeżywają i czują zbyt mocno.

Chciała przerobić to samodzielnie w głowie. Połączyć ze sobą wątki i w końcu zrozumieć, dlaczego jeden mężczyzna potrafił zrobić z niej miękką kluchę. Obrażona na siebie usiadła na chodnikowym schodku, nie przejmując się tym, że już na starcie zmoczyła sobie cały strój. Jeśli znudzi się jej użalanie nad sobą z takim impetem, zawsze będzie mogła użyć zaklęcia osuszającego.

Po jakimś czasie zrozumiała, że woda spływająca po jej policzkach jest trochę zbyt słona.

Płakała. Teraz nie dało się tego ukryć, bo łzy w końcu dotarły do jej rzęs, rozmazując tusz, który niestety nie był wodoodporny. Poza tym, Hermiona miała nieładny nawyk dławienia się własnym oddechem, kiedy przestawała już kompletnie panować nad rozpaczą, a teraz chyba tak było. Znaczy, do dzisiaj nawet nie wiedziała, że to nawyk. Wcześniej zdarzyło się to na pogrzebie jej babci.Wciągała powietrze, łapiąc przy tym w swoje wargi sporo deszczu i słonych łez. Niezbyt smaczna kombinacja.

Kroki. Przez chwilę łudziła się, że to ktoś z mugoli właśnie wraca do swojego samochodu, ale buty, które się obok niej zatrzymały były na to zbyt ekstrawaganckie.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz? - zapytał bez większych ogródek, z przerażeniem patrząc na jej stan. Włosy przyklejone do twarzy, a ubranie do ciała. - Masz atak paniki?

\- Nie, w środku było zbyt gorąco. Musiałam się przewietrzyć. Po ci za mną wyszedłeś? Dałeś mi już wystarczająco mocno do zrozumienia, że masz mnie dość.

Syknął głośno, chyba blokując kolejne przekleństwo, które mogłoby wydostać się z krtani.

\- Tak, i właśnie dlatego tylko ja zauważyłem, że robisz coś bardzo dziwnego, a potem znikasz w deszczu, nikomu o tym nie mówiąc. To dość niebezpieczne, jeśli zapytałabyś mnie o zdanie.

\- To, że jesteśmy w mugolskiej dzielnicy nie oznacza, że nagle wyskoczy na mnie morderca albo gwałciciel.

\- Znowu to robisz, do cholery! Implikujesz w moje słowa coś, co chciałabyś ode mnie usłyszeć, chociaż udajesz, że wcale tak nie jest!

Chyba wyciągnął parasol albo coś wyczarował. Oby nie to drugie, byli zbyt blisko niemagicznych.

Warknęła przeciągle, gdy na ustach Draco pojawiło się nagłe zrozumienie. Naprawdę wcześniej niczego nie zauważył, więc szło jej całkiem dobrze, do pewnego stopnia mogła pochwalić się zatem umiejętnościami aktorskimi. Po zrozumieniu pojawiło się natomiast tak nieprzyjemne skrzywienie, że natychmiast pożałowała, iż w ogóle użyła dzisiaj kosmetyków. Wciągnęła powietrze jeszcze głośniej, a wydawane przez nią dźwięki przypominały teraz czkawkę.

Musiał być na nią bardzo wkurzony.

\- Merlinie, nie płacz przeze mnie, błagam... - wydusił przez zaciśnięte mocno wargi. Nigdy się nie denerwował, kiedy tego od niego oczekiwała?

Wyciągnął ręce w taki sposób, jakby chciał ją przytulić, i szczerze? Hermiona o niczym bardziej teraz nie marzyła. Jednak w ostatnim momencie jego dłonie znowu znalazły się tuż przy własnym ciele, jakby chciał się w ten sposób ukarać za sam absurd pomysłu. Nie był absurdalny, naprawdę – chciała mu to powiedzieć, ale czkawka stała się jeszcze bardziej problematyczna.

\- Przestań, proszę, przestań – dodał jeszcze słabszym głosem, a ona spuściła głowę, widząc wyraźnie, że tusz zostaje na beżowym materiale.

\- Nie płaczę przez ciebie – wydusiła w końcu, uznając, że jest mu to winna. Najwyraźniej czuł się paskudnie z podobną możliwością, a ona przecież nie chciała, aby czuł się w ten sposób. - Płaczę przez siebie. Jestem bardzo głupia. Teraz będzie już tak przez cały czas? Nie będziesz się do mnie odzywać, będziesz mnie ignorować, albo mówić do mnie w taki sposób, jak mówiłeś w szkole do wszystkich? - Niewiele rozumiała z własnych słów, a on przekrzywił lekko głowę, więc pewnie też nie za dużo do niego dotarło. Chyba. Może w dosłyszeniu pomógł mu ten jeden krok, który zrobił w jej kierunku.

\- Ciiii – wymamrotał i w końcu, chociaż chyba bardzo ze sobą walczył, wyciągnął ręce w jej kierunku, by mocno ścisnąć jej ramiona. - Przestań płakać, błagam, przestań płakać.

Był roztrzęsiony. Przynajmniej brzmiał na bardzo roztrzęsionego. Znowu coś sknociła.

\- Nie mogłoby być tak, jak wcześniej? Było mi dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Lubiłam z tobą żartować i z ciebie też. I czekałam na twoje listy. I chciałam obejrzeć z tobą Króla Lwa.

Chyba ostatni raz czuła się aż tak bezbronnie, gdy pierwszy raz wsiadła do pociągu do Hogwartu i machała swoim rodzicom na pożegnanie. Czekało ją wielkie nieznane, a za sobą pozostawiała wszystko, co bezpieczne i znajome.

\- Granger... wszystko. Wszystko, czego chcesz, tylko już nie płacz, proszę.

\- I będzie tak samo jak przed pocałunkiem?

\- Tak, dokładnie tak samo.

\- To dobrze, bardzo dobrze – westchnęła, próbując w tym rozmazanym obrazie odnaleźć kontury jego twarzy, ale w niczym to nie pomogło. Wciąż trzymał ją za ramiona, więc zdała się na to i po prostu rzuciła się do przodu, żeby mocno wtulić się w jego ramiona.

\- Zapaskudzisz mi koszulę. I po coś się umalowała? Zazwyczaj się nie malujesz. Teraz byłoby o wiele łatwiej i...

-Cicho bądź.

*

Kolejnego dnia Malfoy przyszedł do niej, twierdząc, że pójdzie z nim na zakupy w trakcie kaca i będzie to odpowiednią pokutą za wszystko, co zrobiła. Myślała, że przez cały dzień będzie dokuczać im niezręczność, ale trwało to może dwie minuty. Chyba wiedział, co robi, znowu tak wcześnie pojawiając się w jej porządku dnia.

Telefon. Planował zakupić sobie telefon, a ona po wypiciu litra soku pomarańczowego i po eliksirze nawadniającym mogła wyjść na zewnątrz. Z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie i w grubej bluzie, ale się udało.

Zainstalowano go w jego domu jeszcze tego samego dnia, co pozwoliło jej wierzyć, że łapówkę dostali zarówno mugolscy monterzy, jak i któryś z pracowników Ministerstwa Magii.

Przez większość wieczora wisiał na jej prywatnym telefonie, wydzwaniając do kogo popadnie, tłumacząc się koniecznością edukacji, ale dobrze wiedziała, że tak naprawdę dobrze się bawił, robiąc sobie z nich wszystkich żarty. Za każdym razem, gdy się przedstawiał, po drugiej stronie następował krępujący moment ciszy.

Na koniec opróżnił jej lodówkę i wrócił do siebie. Tylko po to, by zadzwonić jeszcze do niej.

\- Istnieje nieskończona ilość tych liczbowych kombinacji? Nie dodzwonię się do kogoś na drugim końcu świata?

\- Po to istnieją liczby kierunkowe. Zresztą, to tak nie działa, ale nie mamy całej nocy na to, żebym mogła ci wytłumaczyć, jak działa mugolski system telekomunikacji.

Cisza. A potem:

\- Właściwie miałem nadzieje, że mamy całą noc. Byłaś bardzo niegrzeczna.

Przełknięcie śliny.

\- I co w związku z tym?

\- To, że będziemy robić coś, na co ja mam ochotę, nie ty. Tu już nie chodzi o kompromisy. Z nimi możesz sobie wyjeżdżać, gdy twoje zachowanie trochę zatrze się w czasie.

Przesunęła się po ścianie w przedpokoju, by usiąść na podłodze.

\- I na co właściwie masz ochotę, Malfoy?

\- Naprawdę o to zapytałaś?

Teraz to ona zamilkła. Możliwe, że na dobre, bo coś w jego głosie kazało jej podwinąć kolana pod brodę i zacząć bawić się przewodem telefonicznym. Mogłaby zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnąć za kabel i wszystko to skończyłoby się bardzo szybko. Ale nie chciała. Policzki piekły ją żywym ogniem, miała ochotę odchrząknąć i przywołać się do porządku. Za późno.

\- Powtórzyć? Zapytałem, czy naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, Hermiono?

Decyzja o tym, by wcześniej usiąść okazała się jedną z lepszych decyzji w jej życiu.

\- Tak, chcę – wykrztusiła w końcu, tym razem bez większego zastanowienia. Popłynęła za jego słowami, tonem i wyrazem twarzy, który sobie wyobraziła. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo teraz chciała, by jednak nie wychodził wcześniej, został i patrzył tak na nią, a nie na swój nowy telefon.

\- Chcę, żebyś przyszła za tydzień na mój mecz.

Nastrój natychmiast się rozproszył. Ona się wyprostowała, strącając z szafki na buty pęk kluczy.

\- Twoja drużyna ma niedługo mecz, a ty cały dzień spędziłeś ze mną, a wcześniej większość tygodnia na planowaniu imprezy dla Harry'ego?

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Prawdopodobnie jednak nie zostanę najstarszym zawodnikiem Smoków w historii, bo przez ciebie moja forma będzie na gorszym poziomie.

\- Masz jeszcze kilka lat. Po ślubie będziesz mieć więcej czasu na te wasze miotły – odpowiedziała w końcu, słysząc po drugiej stronie słuchawki leniwe ziewnięcie. Przypomniała sobie, że przecież codziennie chodził spać o wiele szybciej od niej. - Okej, wezmę Ginny i na pewno przyjdę popatrzeć. Ale powiedz mi chociaż, jak odróżnić was od tej drugiej drużyny.

\- Domyślisz się, przecież jesteś taka przenikliwa. Dobranoc, Granger.

\- Tak, niesamowicie przenikliwa – mruknęła do siebie, nie wstając z podłogi przez kolejnych kilka minut. Serce tłukło o jej pierś w zbyt szybkim tempie, by mogła iść od razu do łóżka.

**Ibiza**

Nadszedł czas, by odwiedzić Sant Antonio, czyli miejsce, które młoda para skrupulatnie wybrała sobie na ceremonię zaślubin i przyjęcie. Odrobinę nie rozumiała, dlaczego postawili na jedną z najpopularniejszych wysp w Hiszpanii, bo nijak łączyło się to z koncepcją, w której ciągle powtarzali, że ich ślub ma łączyć w sobie tradycję i brak przepychu. Jeśli coś miało być jego definicją, to udałoby się ją połączyć z turkusową wodą wybrzeża, nie wspominając nawet o fakcie, że większość odwiedzających to miejsce liczyła raczej na rozrywkę i nie spotykał ich zawód – w centrum wręcz roiło się od klubów, pubów i innego rodzaju knajp. Sierpień był miesiącem, w którym lokalni, żyjący z turystyki, mogliby pewnie zarobić na całą resztę roku.

Przywitała ich przede wszystkim wysoka temperatura i tak mocne słońce, że w duchu pogratulowała sobie decyzji o nasmarowaniu się kremem z filtrem jeszcze w domu. Przewiewna sukienka tak naprawdę w niczym nie pomagała. Gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiło się morze, zapragnęła wskoczyć do niego i spędzić resztę dnia, po prostu nurkując. Nic z tego. Mieli sporo do załatwienia.

\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie urządziliśmy wieczoru panieńskiego właśnie tutaj – gdybał głośno, gdy próbowali przecisnąć się przez główną uliczkę. Momentami wydawało się to wręcz niemożliwe. Łapał ją wtedy pod ramię i trzymał blisko siebie, bo prawdopodobnie łatwo mogliby się zgubić w tłumie.

\- Może przez to, że wszyscy chcielibyśmy wrócić do kraju w jednym kawałku – podjęła dywagację, kierując się na zachód, gdzie według mapy znajdował się zarezerwowany przez nich wcześniej na cały ostatni weekend sierpnia (wtedy miał nastąpić wielki dzień) hotel. Okolica była onieśmielająca, widoki również i w jednej chwili dało się nawet zapomnieć o całym gwarze, który za sobą zostawiali. Trochę magii i w trakcie wesela z pewnością też się to uda. Odgrodzą przyjęcie do takiego stopnia, że żaden ciekawski turysta nie będzie mieć zielonego pojęcia, co dzieje się obok niego.

Nie planowali spędzić tam więcej czasu, ale właścicielka hotelu uparła się, żeby skorzystali z pokoju, aby odpocząć po trudnej podróży. Co mieli jej powiedzieć? Nasza podróż z Londynu trwała maksymalnie dwie minuty? Zresztą, poniekąd i tak byli przygotowani na to, by spędzić chociaż chwilę na plaży, zanim wrócą do swojej szarej rzeczywistości, więc wolny pokój przydał się do tego, by mogli się przebrać.

\- Malfoy, jak można być tak bladym?

Zadając to pytanie, zareagowała dość automatycznie na kawał niemal białego mięsa, które wyłoniło się z toalety. Wolała nazywać ten widok mięsem, w innym przypadku musiałaby przyznać, że odrobinę zbyt długo jej oczy utkwiły na poziomie, na którym nie powinny, żeby spełznąć potem jeszcze trochę niżej. Oceniała bokserki. To chyba normalne, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie był ubrany aż tak skąpo. Chadzał w tych swoich kombinezonach do biegania, ale to nie to samo. Mentalnie nie była na to gotowa. Przekroczyli pewien poziom intymności i właściwie stało się to tak machinalnie, że nie dała sobie wcześniej czasu, aby się przygotować.

\- Czy ty właśnie wlepiasz wzrok w mój tors? - wydusił, niby to wielce zbulwersowany, ale znała go już na tyle, by wiedzieć, że to tylko pozory i zapewne był przekonany, iż to całkiem zabawne. - Pewnie powinienem powiedzieć coś o sprowadzaniu mojego ciała do poziomu obiektu seksualnego, ale nie będę taki. Znam twój tryb dnia, nie masz zbyt wiele czasu na to, by w ogóle zainteresować się jakimiś bodźcami, więc proszę bardzo, oto ja, droga wo...

\- Zamknij się, Malfoy. - Własne policzki ją oszukały. Poczuła ciepło. Co gorsza, nie tylko na twarzy.

\- Naprawdę nie uważam, że to coś złego. Kiedy ostatni raz poszłaś z kimś do łóżka?

\- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę o to, zapytałeś. A łudziłam się przez cały ten czas, że jesteś dżentelmenem, albo chociaż facetem, który potrafi udawać, że nim jest i...

\- Ty jesteś poważna? Paradujesz przede mną w stroju kąpielowym. Do dzisiaj mogłem sobie pozwolić, co najwyżej, na obserwowanie twoich łydek, a i to zdarzało się rzadko. Ramiona też lubisz zasłaniać, o dekolcie nie wspominając. Nie twierdzę, że to coś złego, ale w drugą stronę to też nie byłoby nic złego, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

\- Naprawdę nie wierzę, że zawędrowaliśmy w tej rozmowie do mojego biustu. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie każdy odczuwa potrzebę, by codziennie ubierać się w jakieś fantazyjne stroje. Jeansy i golfy mi wystarczą. Latem podkoszulki.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest w tym coś złego, noś sobie, co chcesz. I uwierz. Swoją drogą, naprawdę podoba mi się twój biust.

Cisza. Zamarła i nawet jego głównie nagie i bardzo blade ciało nie potrafiło odciągnąć jej teraz od słów, które wypłynęły z tych niezbyt skorych do powściągliwości ust.

\- I uważasz, że masz prawo, żeby rozmawiać o moim biuście, tak?

\- Z kimś przypadkowym? Na pewno nie, ale to ty pięć minut temu gapiłaś się z otwartymi ustami na moje bokserki.

\- Ja...

\- Nie zaprzeczaj, Granger. Istnieje pewien limit kłamstw na jeden dzień w moim towarzystwie i ty już go przekroczyłaś. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby urósł ci nos.

Nie zaprzeczyła, ale także nie doszła do siebie na tyle, by zauważyć dość interesującą analogię do dzieła mugolskiej literatury.

Ale to pytanie pozostało z nią na długi czas. Kiedy ona ostatni raz uprawiała seks? I czy ten nagły pociąg odczuwany do Draco mogłaby zrzucić właśnie na to, że nawet nie pamiętała zbyt dobrze tamtej daty? Kogo ona chciała oszukać?

Na plaży podbiegł do grupki, która grała niedaleko w coś na wzór siatkówki plażowej. Słońce odbijało się od niemal mlecznej skóry, strużka potu spływała mu po plecach, zatrzymując się dokładnie w okolicy czarnych bokserek plażowych. Podskoczył, żeby odbić piłkę, a mięśnie na ramionach uwypukliły się jeszcze bardziej. Zdecydowanym ruchem odbił się od piasku, a kosmyk włosów, swoim zwyczajem, odpadł mu na oczy. Problem polegał na tym, że w tej chwili nie chciała podejść do niego tylko po to, by pomóc mu z tą niby-grzywką. Chciała położyć dłonie w paru innych miejscach i musiała się z tym w końcu pogodzić. Malfoy nie był atrakcyjny wyłącznie z obiektywnego punktu widzenia. Był atrakcyjny dla niej. Zaschło jej w ustach, a przełknięcie śliny w niczym nie pomogło. Mogła tylko opaść ciężko na ręcznik i spróbować ukryć się za książką. Skupienie się na tym, by potem przekonać go do użycia kremu chroniącego skórę było w pewnym stopniu kojące.

**Mecz**

Wygrali. Ufała osądowi przyjaciółki, a poza tym miała na tyle dobry wzrok, by śledzić uważnie tablice z wynikami. Nie wciągnęła jej sama gra, a raczej nieustanne próby wyśledzenia najjaśniejszych włosów gdzieś na tle niebieskiego nieba. Pogoda była wyśmienita na mecz – to też powiedziała jej Ginny, bo ona umiałaby tylko powiedzieć, że ulewy i śnieżyce na pewno przeszkadzają, ale co ze słońcem? Pozycja ścigającego nie ułatwiała jej próby nietracenia go z widoku, ale jakimś cudem wiedziała, kiedy trudniejsze manewry były jego zasługą, bo to Weasley unosiła wtedy w triumfie dłonie, krzycząc coś o ruchach, które Granger mogłaby znać w szkole, bo czytała Historię Qudditcha, kiedy Harry i Ron tak bardzo angażowali się w sport, ale po tylu latach ta wiedza została zastąpiona składami substancji i eliksirów, z którymi pracowała na co dzień. Poczuła się jak ignorantka, kiedy komentator opisywał głośno osiągnięcia Malfoya i całej reszty, a ona naprawdę nie wiedziała, o czym mowa. Rzadko znajdowała się w podobnej sytuacji.

Miejsca, które zajmowały nie gwarantowały najlepszego widoku, ale za to były dość blisko murawy, więc zanim zaczęła się rozgrywka, Malfoy pomachał do niej, dobrze wiedząc, gdzie może szukać jej wzrokiem, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie uprzedził pracownika recepcji, że się pojawią. Chciały uczciwie zapłacić za bilety, ale nikt im na to nie pozwolił.

Podobno kilka razy w powietrzu powtórzył ten gest – Ginny wzięła ze sobą lornetkę do śledzenia zawodników. Jeśli to prawda, Hermiona naprawdę nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć, bo przecież nie siedziały na trybunach same. Cała magiczna część ich kraju pewnie czyhała na to wydarzenie od jakiegoś czasu. Gdzieś tam zapewne siedział też Harry, który nigdy nie odpuszczał sobie meczów reprezentacji, przynajmniej tak jej kiedyś powiedział, ale w tłumie ludzi nieosiągalnym było dostrzeżenie jego rozczochranej fryzury.

Po owacjach na stojąco i po kilku rundach przebieżek, które drużyna zrobiła sobie po zejściu z mioteł – teraz już wiedziała, w jakim celu Malfoy tyle biegał – stało się coś, czego znowu się nie spodziewała. Blondyn biegł prosto w jej kierunku. Nie żeby nie chciała z nim porozmawiać i pogratulować mu osobiście, ale wokół wciąż roiło się od ludzi, którzy dopiero kilka minut temu zaczęli powoli zbierać się z krzesełek. A on biegł dalej i tylko kuksaniec w bok wymierzony przez Ginny dał jej do zrozumienia, że może będzie grzeczniej, jeśli nie będzie tam siedzieć jak pieprzony kołek.

Zeszła kilka schodków w dół, by zatrzymać się przy barierkach dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym po drugiej stronie stanął przy przy nich Draco.

\- Ani przez chwilę nie wątpiłam w to, że wygracie. Nawet twój wiek w niczym nie przeszkadzał. Wręcz przeciwnie, jestem pod wrażeniem. Gratuluję – rzuciła na przywitanie, a Malfoy po prostu podciągnął się na barierkach, żeby przez nie przeskoczyć i zatrzymać się tuż przy niej. Uśmiechnął się wtedy tak szeroko, że ledwie zebrała znowu myśli.

\- A ja wątpiłem, że jednak przyjdziesz. Bawiłaś się chociaż trochę?

\- Mhm, urządziłam sobie grę pod nazwą Gdzie jest Malfoy. To było całkiem zajmujące.

Roześmiał się głośno, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, że gdzieś za nimi stoi Ginny. Pokiwał w jej kierunku.

\- Draco – zaczęła znowu, mając nadzieję, że to na dłużej zajmie jego uwagę. Nie myliła się, jak na zawołanie powrócił wzrokiem do jej twarzy. - Jak mówię, nie wątpiłam w waszą wygraną. Co prawda, będziesz mi musiał kiedyś opowiedzieć, jaki sens ma twoja pozycja na tle całej drużyny...

\- Auć, Granger. Miałem nadzieję, że mamy za sobą etap niefortunnych komentarzy.

Nie, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, uśmiech nie przepadł.

\- Daj mi dokończyć. Ciągle tylko przerywasz i przerywasz. Więc wcale nie wątpiłam w wasze zwycięstwo i upiekłam dla ciebie ciasto w ramach nagrody.

\- I gdzie ono jest? Jestem bardzo głodny – szczerze się zainteresował, patrząc na jej dłonie, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz wyciągnie różdżkę i powiększy ukryty w torebce wypiek.

\- Czeka u mnie w kuchni – powiedziała to tak zdecydowanym głosem, na jaki mogła sobie aktualnie pozwolić. Chyba nie zadrżał. Czy ćwiczyła wcześniej przed lustrem? Bardzo możliwe.

\- Ach tak? - mruknął, poważniejąc na chwilę, by dokładniej zlustrować jej twarz i zapewne utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że jest zupełnie pewna tego, co mówi. Mecz skończył się równo o dwudziestej drugiej. Siedział u niej często do późna, ale jak odkryła wcześniej tego dnia Hermiona, dokładnie kontemplując wszystkie ich spotkania, inicjatywa zawsze wychodziła od niego. Do teraz. Po przeanalizowaniu swojego niedawnego załamania doszło do niej, że jeśli zależy jej na relacji z drugim człowiekiem, nie może liczyć na to, że druga strona załatwi wszystko za nią. Relacje międzyludzkie tym różniły się od jej relacji zawodowych – tam działała zupełnie odwrotnie.

\- Dokładnie tak – przytaknęła spokojnie.

Zrobił krok do przodu, przyglądając się jej tak intensywnie, że przez chwilę miała nadzieję, iż drewniane trybuny nagle się pod nią zapadną. Nic z tego. Wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, nawet wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku, ale któryś z zawodników zawołał go zbyt głośno, by to zignorować.

\- Tylko mi nigdzie nie uciekaj – poprosił cicho, skacząc na murawę.

Prawdopodobnie od dobrej minuty wstrzymywała oddech.

\- Ach, więc rzeczy między wami tak szybko eskalują, tak? - parsknęła Ginny, gdy Malfoy poklepał po plecach jednego ze swoich kumpli z drużyny.

\- Za szybko, Ginny, za szybko... - Hermiona starała się włożyć w swój ton odrobinę rezygnacji, ale jak miała to zrobić, skoro blondyn znowu obrócił się w ich kierunku, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nigdzie się nie ewakuowały. Potem szybko do nich podbiegł i złapał ją za rękę, z ekscytacją tłumacząc, że po meczu zazwyczaj mają zarezerwowane miejsca w Dziurawym Kotle i muszą koniecznie iść z nimi. Poszły zatem, chociaż Ginny przez większość czasu trzymała się na uboczu, próbując połączyć ze sobą przeróżne elementy, o których najwyraźniej nie miała wcześniej zielonego pojęcia.

Przecież chodziło o jej przyjaciółkę. Kiedy Hermiona ostatnio się z kimś spotykała? Nie pamiętała konkretnej daty, po Ronie nie pamiętała nawet niczyjej twarzy. Nie wiedziała, czy Hermiona miała swój typ, czy stawiała na wzrost, kolor włosów, albo masę mięśniową lub zdolność podtrzymania konwersacji. To nie tak, że każda samotna kobieta powinna znaleźć sobie faceta. Ginny była daleka od mówienia i myślenia w takich kategoriach. O ile komuś dobrze, powinien żyć w taki sposób, jaki mu odpowiada i Hermiona wydawała się jej właśnie taką osobą – wiodła spokojne życie, skupiała się głównie na pracy i to zdawało się jej wystarczać. Przynajmniej z jej perspektywy. Jakże dziwnie było teraz patrzeć na przyjaciółkę w towarzystwie faceta, który w pewnym stopniu ją... dopełniał? Nie umiała odnaleźć innego słowa. Przy nim Hermiona zdawała się mówić, robić i po prostu być bardziej. A że to Malfoy? Mniejsza z tym, na świecie istnieją przecież o wiele większe tragedie niż blond włosa fretka w sypialni najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Późna kolacja i kremowe piwo z całą drużyną qudditcha nie były doświadczeniami, na które Hermiona przygotowywała się tego dnia, ale skoro powiedziała jedno, należało zrobić też drugie. Kiedyś brak egoizmu przychodził jej o wiele łatwiej, teraz jednak przez większość czasu mogła tylko spoglądać w kierunku Draco i zastanawiać się, ile jeszcze to wszystko potrwa. Była zestresowana i zarazem podekscytowana. Najbardziej chyba tym, że praktycznie wcale nie puścił jej dłoni. Teraz ściskał ją pod stolikiem, gdzie usadowił ich złączone palce na swoim udzie, raz po raz kreśląc wzory na jej skórze, chociaż z niezaangażowanej w to perspektywy zdawał się skupiony wyłącznie na dywagacji na temat szans Smoków w kolejnym meczu. Zdołała wyłapać tylko tyle, że do zakończenia letnich rozgrywek czekają ich jeszcze trzy spotkania, a przed zimą zwycięzcy otrzymają ligowy puchar. Jeśli zachowają formę, w przyszłym roku czekają ich Mistrzostwa Świata.Wiedziała już zatem, w czym kibicować mu na co dzień.

Czuła się trochę niepewnie dopiero wtedy, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się powoli zbierać, a ona sama pożegnała się z Ginny pod pubem. Zazwyczaj Weasley nalegałaby na to, by odstawić ją do domu, albo żeby to ona odstawiła ją, ale dzisiaj taka propozycja nawet nie padła. Było tylko porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, którego Hermiona w żadnym wypadku nie chciała odwzajemnić. Sama dopiero zaczynała oswajać się ze zmianami w swoim życiu, nie chciała mieszać w to przyjaciółki. Naiwna. Prawdopodobnie już wszyscy z grona ich znajomych byli w to zamieszani – bardziej lub mniej świadomie.

\- Widziałaś? Zjadłem małą kolację, żeby wcisnąć jeszcze twoje ciasto – pochwalił się Malfoy, kiedy zostali pod pubem już zupełnie sami. Zrobiło się chłodno, chociaż przemknęła już połowa sierpnia. Poczuła gęsią skórę na karku, nie do końca wiedząc, czy pogoda ma z nią największy związek. - Oczywiście, jeśli to wciąż aktualne i jeśli nie jest już za późno – dodał po chwili, opierając się niby to nonszalancko o znak drogowy. Umiała już odróżnić, kiedy był szczerze nonszalancki, a kiedy tylko próbował. Chyba też się denerwował, co ewidentnie dodało jej trochę otuchy. Tym razem to ona pokonała dzielący ich dystans, znowu łapiąc go za rękę. W porównaniu do temperatury powietrza była bardzo ciepła.

\- Zawsze możemy zjeść je na śniadanie. - Uśmiechnęła się, dość nieśmiało, ale chyba tyle mu wystarczyło, żeby objąć ją w pasie i przejść przez przejście dla pieszych, a potem udać się do alejki, w której mogli się bezpiecznie deportować, bez wścibskich spojrzeń.

*

Z czasem zaczęła obawiać się, że sknocą ślub swoich przyjaciół. Podczas spotkań poświęcali zbyt wiele uwagi tylko sobie, chociaż oczywiście w trakcie wolała się do tego nie przyznawać. Naprawdę nie sądziła, że jest tym typem człowieka, który po teleportacji z pracy będzie czekać z zaciśniętymi ustami pod czyimiś drzwiami tylko po to, by zaraz po ich otwarciu i ponownym zamknięciu z drugiej strony dosłownie się na kogoś rzucić. A właśnie tak się działo. Nawet jeśli zastawała go tuż po treningu, jęczącego jej do ucha coś o tym, że powinien wziąć prysznic, to się nie liczyło.

\- Domyślałem się, że masz w sobie sporo pasji, ale nie sądziłem, że może to dotyczyć jakichkolwiek fizycznych aktywności.

Nigdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo sama była w szoku. Fizyczność do tej pory nie była jej najmocniejszą stroną. Poprzednie związki i relacje z mężczyznami oczywiście posiadały ten aspekt, ale nie w takim nasileniu.

Ale to nie tak, że zajmowali się tylko sobą. Owszem, przez wiele godzin nie wychodzili z sypialni, ale gdy już to robili, potrafili trzymać ręce przy sobie, żeby skreślić z listy przygotowań rzeczy, które mieli już za sobą, a podkreślać te, z którymi powinni się jeszcze zmierzyć. Do ślubu coraz bliżej, a para młoda odczuwała coraz większe zdenerwowanie, Hermiona również. Tylko Draco zachowywał ten swój stoicki spokój.

To również były przyjemne chwile. Siedziała wtedy w długiej koszulce przy jego blacie kuchennym, czasami zastanawiając się, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło, a innym razem nawet się tym nie przejmując. Jakiś czas temu powiedziała mu przecież, że powinno być między nimi tak, jak przed pierwszym pocałunkiem, a wtedy stanowczo ze sobą nie sypiali. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu robiła coś spontanicznie, nie do końca przejmując się tym, dokąd ją to wszystko zaprowadzi. Powinna się bać, ale w towarzystwie Draco czuła raczej spokój. Dreszczyk emocji również, ale niekojarzący się z niczym nieprzyjemnym i z czymś, co miałoby jej zaraz wypaść z dłoni. Zorganizowana część jej osobowości skupiała się już wyłącznie na ślubie przyszłych państwa Potterów, a cała reszta przypomniała sobie, że wcale nie jest jeszcze taka stara. 

*

Najtrudniej było podczas próbnej ceremonii zaślubin. Była tam tylko najbliższa rodzina Pansy i przyjaciele Harry'ego, jednak wszyscy już czuli podniosłość tej chwili. Nawet Draco darował sobie kilka żartów, kiedy Potter pomylił się podczas przysięgi, a Pansy niemal spadła ze schodka prowadzącego do podwyższenia, na którym zajmą honorowe miejsce. Pani Parkinson płakała rzewnymi łzami krokodyla, a pani Weasley tysiąc razy poprawiała muszkę Harry'ego, chociaż ten tłumaczył jej wiele, że na ślub założy coś innego.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie – usłyszała obok ucha, kiedy ona i Malfoy podtrzymywali na pewnym etapie ceremonii różdżki, które łączyły się z zaklęciami pary młodej. Zamrugała. Speszyła się na tyle, by nie podziękować mu na głos, bo właśnie doszła do niej dziwność całej tej sytuacji – jeśli jej relacja z Malfoyem przetrwa, na pewnym etapie będą musieli oficjalnie wszystkim o tym powiedzieć. Tak to się robi w dorosłym życiu, prawda?

Niechcący przerwała połączenie.

Podzieliła się z nim swoimi obawami wieczorem, gdy usiłował przygotować dla nich kolację. Obiecał, że skoro nie chce wychodzić dzisiaj na miasto, tym razem ją wyręczy. Kupił gotowe ravioli i teraz miał problem z tym, żeby zagotować wodę.

\- Przynajmniej twoi rodzice już wiedzą, jeden problem z głowy – odparł tylko, wzruszając lekko ramionami i pochylając się nad kuchenką. Cała jego kuchnia była świetnie wyposażona, jednak szybko dało się zauważyć, że korzystał z niej tylko od święta. Raczej rozkładał jedzenie na talerzach, jak w dniu swoich urodzin, aniżeli przygotowywał je od początku do końca. To nie było wadą, mogłaby do tego przywyknąć i czegoś go nauczyć.

\- A... a twoi rodzice? - zapytała od niechcenia. Wcześniej unikali tego tematu niczym ognia. Przynajmniej ona, bo wcale go nie poruszała, a Malfoy najprawdopodobniej przyjął strategię niemówienia o czymś, gdy jest się niepytanym.

\- Z ojcem widuję się tylko raz w roku. Odwiedzam go w dniu jego urodzin. - Wyprostował się i oparł o blat kuchenny, uważnie przyglądając się jej twarzy, jakby szukał niepokojącej reakcji. - Czasem też piszę do niego listy. Z roku na rok jest z nim coraz gorzej. Może w Azkabanie nie ma już dementorów, ale niełatwo tam nie postradać zmysłów.

Przytaknęła z zatroskaną miną. Byłaby jeszcze większą egoistką niż zwykle, gdyby miała do niego pretensje o chęć posiadania kontaktu z żyjącym ojcem. Ale skłamałaby, gdyby miała przyznać, że nie ulżyło jej, gdy powiedział, jak bardzo jest ograniczony.

\- Matka wie – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się lekko i markując fakt, że kilka razy szeroko otworzyła, a potem zamknęła usta. Nie była gotowa na podobną informację i to zaserwowaną w taki sposób, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista sprawa pod słońcem.

\- Jak to wie? - Chciała dodać: o czym wie, skoro nawet my jeszcze nie wiemy, kim dla siebie jesteśmy?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, ze przez pół godziny próbowałbym ugotować dla ciebie jakieś cholerne pierożki, gdybym nie chciał powiedzieć o twojej obecności w moim życiu swojej matce? - parsknął, ponownie sprawdzając, czy woda ma odpowiednią temperaturę. Syknął głośno, gdy pieprzył sobie skórę, a ona natychmiast machnęła w tamtym kierunku różdżką.

\- Posiada to pewnego rodzaju... głębszy sens – mruknęła pod nosem. Skorzystała z okazji, że nie patrzy i przewróciła na niego oczami, a jednocześnie dziwny ciężar opadł z okolicy jej serca. Lub, mówiąc szczerze, gardła, nie była przecież romantyczką, a gdyby nie jego otwarta odpowiedź, prawdopodobnie żadne ravioli nie zostałoby dzisiaj przez nią zjedzone. Naprawdę chciała skończyć z nadinterpretacją pewnych faktów i chyba szło jej coraz lepiej.

**Wielki dzień**

Kiedy w końcu nastąpił ten dzień, Hermiona nie rozumiała, jakim sposobem tak łatwo przewartościowało się jej życie w ciągu tych kilku tygodni. Wyobrażała sobie, że ślub jej przyjaciół będzie pełen paniki, biegania wokół gości i upewniania się, że wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu, a cała ceremonia toczy się zgodnie z planem. Paniki nie było, ale nie odmawiała sobie wzruszenia. Nie rozpłakała się kolejny raz w ciągu mijającego miesiąca, ale spoglądanie na Harry'ego, który z błyszczącymi od wilgoci oczyma przysięga Pansy wiele wspaniałych rzeczy, jednocześnie będąc szczerze przekonanym, że zrobi wszystko, by dotrzymać każdego słowa, wprowadziło ją w stan pewnej zadumy. Może i ciąża nie była jeszcze widoczna, ale wszyscy dostrzegli, że Potter w opiekuńczym geście pogładził ją po brzuchu. Wtedy to Pansy nie wytrzymała i polało się kilka łez. Diabli wzięli makijaż i potraktowaną wieloma zaklęciami sukienkę ślubną, bo nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że kobieta najzwyczajniej w świecie uniesie tren, żeby przetrzeć oczy i rozmazać na nim całą maskarę. Tylko Draco mrugał w tak nerwowy sposób, jakby ktoś właśnie znieważył jego rodzinę. Ale nic złego się nie stało. Apokalipsa nie nastąpiła nawet wtedy, gdy pani Parkinson zaczęła przyjmować życzenia za parę młodą i też nie wtedy, gdy jeden z wujków Pansy przyznał się, że zaczął świętować w domu już dwa dni temu, a popijając pierwszego szampana, niemalże wylądował na piasku. Pokaz fajerwerków Weasleyów niemalże zakończył się tragedią, gdy niedopałek trafił do talerza z czyjąś zupą. Harry pomylił kroki przy paru tańcach, a Pansy ściągnęła buty, by potem szukać ich przez pół godziny. To było wspaniale wesele.

Wiele tygodni rozpisywania fiszek, wymyślania skomplikowanych strategii i planów działania, by w ciągu jednego popołudnia pojąć, że brak dopięcia wszystkiego na ostatni guzik wcale nie musi być czymś złym. Owszem, dla Hermiony przerażającym, a dla Draco odrobinę znieważającym, ale nie mieli nic do gadania. Mogli wyłącznie zabawiać gości – Draco, albo opisywać uroki Sant Antonio – Hermiona.

Mogli też przetańczyć ze sobą tuzin piosenek, przesuwając się z kąta w kąt za każdym razem, gdy ktoś inny próbował porwać ich na parkiet. Gdy Granger zwróciła mu na to uwagę, powiedział, kompletnie się tego nie wstydząc, że jest tak zmęczony tymi wszystkimi nerwami, że woli zostać z kobietą, przy której nie musi starać się udawać, że nie plączą mu się nogi. Tym razem nie zaimplikowała w jego słowa żadnego przytyku, usłyszała w nich wyłącznie komplement.

Potem została na parkiecie sama, więc mogła tylko dołączyć się do kółka, które stworzyły wszystkie znajome jeszcze z czasów Hogwartu. Pansy wraz z nazwiskiem zyska tego dnia wiele koleżanek, to było pewne.

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś Hermionę? - zagadnął Blaise, gdy Draco przycupnął na parapecie, jednocześnie luzując swój krawat. Wyglądał przedziwnie, ściągając go sobie przez głowę i zupełnie nie dbając już o rozczochrane włosy i czerwone policzki.

\- Postanowiłem, że pora dać jej trochę przestrzeni, żeby jej nie przytłoczyć.

\- Auć.

\- Kiedy starasz się poderwać kobietę, która przejmuje się dyskryminacją i równością, to wchodzi ci w krew.

\- A więc tylko o to chodzi? Chcesz ją tylko poderwać?

\- Blaise, nie bądź idiotą.

-Hej, to nie ja kręciłem się wokół dziewczyny przez pięć lat zanim zaprosiłem ją na randkę i ona nawet nie wiedziała, że...

\- Tak, nie wiedziała, że to randka. To, że ty jesteś idiotą, niewyklucza, że ja czasem też mogę nim być.

Pewnie dyskutowaliby trochę dłużej, ale obiekt ich plotek wyrósł przed nimi niczym mumia wyłaniająca się z sarkofagu – bardzo niespodziewanie. Blaise dosłownie pisnął pod nosem, kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Zbyła go tylko zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem, po czym pociągnęła Draco mocno za rękę, przerażona, że to symboliczne odejście od niej po ostatnim tańcu wiąże się z odejściem także w życiu. Tak, właśnie takie myśli ostatecznie nawiedziły ją podczas podskakiwania z koleżankami.

Miała wrażenie, że zaatakowało ją coś w rodzaju stresu pourazowego. Flashbacki, wiele obrazów. Przypomniała sobie, jak wyglądały jej wyjścia do kina z nim i bez niego, jak bała się ruszać do mugolskiego teatru bez osoby towarzyszącej, jak nie znosiła jeść lunchów podczas pracy, bo zwyczajnie nie lubiła siedzieć w ciszy, podczas gdy jej znajomi z pracy luźno rozmawiali o sprawach, o których ona nie umiałaby rozmawiać z większością społeczeństwa. Ale z nim potrafiła to robić. Uwielbiała ich wspólne spacery, odprowadzanie do pracy, niezapowiedziane wizyty w mieszkaniu, wymienianie opinii na temat kolorów pieprzonych kwiatków, wypisywania do siebie setnego listu podczas dnia. I miałaby to wszystko stracić? Nie chciała tego.

Poszedł za nią, wcale nie protestując i wpatrując się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy w ich splecione dłonie.

\- Tak, Granger? - zapytał niepewnie i Hermiona jednak znała tę minę. Widziała ją wtedy, gdy Malfoy z nadzieją pocałował ją podczas imprezy cioci Helen. Mieszanka niepewności, ale też przekonania, że chce coś zrobić. Teraz tego pierwszego było chyba trochę więcej.

\- Mogę cię o coś poprosić? - Jej głos drżał. Dlaczego? Chyba pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zyskała czystość umysłu. Żyła pod kloszem prostolinijnego przekonania, że nie zasłużyła na nic więcej, niż dostawała wcześniej każdego dnia. Głupota. Wmawiała sobie, że jej znajomość z Malfoyem znaczy zdecydowanie mniej, niż było w rzeczywistości. Oszukiwała się przez kilka miesięcy, chociaż zaczęło się już pewnie wtedy, gdy tak uparcie starała się unikać jego towarzystwa przy wszystkich okazjach. Unikała go, ale też jednocześnie obserwowała i zbierała informacje, które potem musiała boleśnie zderzyć ze wszystkimi własnymi uprzedzeniami. On własnych pozbył się już dawno temu i nie było sensu go za nie karać, bo aktualnie był człowiekiem, o którym Hermiona mogła z pełnym przekonaniem powiedzieć, że jest najbardziej moralnym i wspaniałomyślnym, jakiego w całym swoim życiu poznała. Przynajmniej dla niej. Tak, dla niej na pewno.

\- Nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań.

\- Pocałujesz mnie?

\- Naprawdę musisz o to pytać? Nie możesz tego po prostu zrobić?

Więc to zrobiła, unikając w ten sposób wielu kłopotliwych rozmów z przyjaciółmi. Albo tylko je mnożąc.

\- W ostatecznym rozrachunku muszę stwierdzić, że opłacało się kręcić wokół ciebie przez pięć lat.

\- Słucham?

\- Ty wciąż nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że przez pięć lat próbowałem z tobą chociaż porozmawiać? Przez cały ten czas uciekałaś.

\- Dziwi cię to?

\- Właściwie to nie...

Szybkie (w tempie Hermiony Granger) zakochiwanie się w Draco okazało się procesem zaskakująco naturalnym, co nie znaczy, że łatwym, ale na pewno zapewniającym rozrywkę na długie lata.

***


End file.
